Ascension: Battle of the Gods
by voice of morgoth
Summary: The pieces are in their proper places. The game is ready to begin. All that is needed is a spark to start the fire.
1. Offerings

Elegor wanders through the forests outside his home, drifting through the realm as a lone shade. The immortal spirit has kept guard over their siblings' bloodline for near a hundred thousand years. It has come to accept its fate as the only immortal. It shifts through the beautiful forests, which is filled with the bright presence of fairy-like species and moves past the sleeping fauna. Yet as it moves towards the home of one of its sibling's descendants, it finds a new presence there. Two strangers sit on the couch, holding cups in their hands. Their faces seem like any other of its race. The golden eyes with blue slits, the tiny mouth covering their sharp teeth, and bright yellow skin. Their ears are pointy and jagged, and the flat nostrils let out deep breaths. They appear like any other of its race, yet Elegor sees something wrong with them. Their movements are perfectly mirrored, and they speak with its brother's descendant as if they know what the other is thinking. The descendant walks through the room, whistling through its nose, to take the cups away. It returns with a refills for the twins.

"Thank you." the twins say together.

"How did you hear I was selling the place? I haven't placed an ad yet."

"We heard from your sibling." the twins reply, their voices matching perfectly.

"Yeah, they love to tell everybody."

"We know. They are a very big gossiper."

Elegor motions to the bloodline's newest member, the owner of the home, and points them towards the kitchen. Selzer, wondering what the family's protector desires, stands up and moves away.

"Do excuse me. I need to get something in the kitchen."

"That's alright. We can wait."

Elegor meets with Selzer away from the eyes of the twins.

"What is it?" Selzer quietly asks, being able to see the spirit due to his familial relationship with Elegor.

"There is something wrong with those two."

"I figured as much. But I didn't want to tell them that they're creeping me out. It might be rude."

In the other room, the twin devils sit, waiting for their potential ally to return. They speak in shared thoughts, hidden from the ears of all others.

" _It seems they suspect us, brother. Perhaps we shouldn't have been so obvious."_

" _But that's part of the fun. Watching them slowly realize how completely, horribly screwed they are."_

" _Almost twenty thousand years and your love for sick games hasn't changed in the slightest."_

" _Of course not. The games are my payment every hour of every day."_

The twins remain motionless as Selzer and Elegor return. The twins release light puffs of air through their nose. A strange clicking sound echoes through the room.

"Why are you laughing?" Selzer asks.

"No reason. No. reason. at. all." they reply in perfect harmony

Selzer now knows something is wrong with the deranged twins. Elegor prepares to use its demonic power to scare them away. The lights in the room begin to flicker, and Elegor makes itself known to the twins, appearing as a specter in the room. It hovers in place as a dark presence, hoping to frighten the twins away before resorting to more dangerous measures.

"Oh dear. I think you have a problem with your electrical wiring." Thamiezel says sarcastically. Elegor begins to use more offensive strategies. Glass shatters and lightning shoots forth towards the twins, scarring their faces. Yet the twins remain motionless, as if nothing is affecting them.

"My sibling, I think something doesn't want us here."

"Well, obviously. Very rude if you ask me."

Elegor concentrates its dark power and fires at the twins. Their forms erupt into flame and their bodies begin to burn, yet their dark presence is not affected in the slightest. The skeletal twins stand and meet their opponent's gaze. Elegor stares down its enemies, preparing to unleash the entirety of its power. But Zelestra effortlessly casts it down, forcing Elegor to kneel as the twins extinguish the flames.

"What are you?" Selzer asks.

"We are the solution. And we want you, Elegor."

The spirit stares up at the twins.

"Yes. We know your name. We know what has happened. A travesty of a corrupted universe… One hundred thousand years."

"You will not harm us!" Elegor shouts with a demonic voice that bellows from every corner.

"Harm you? Why would we harm you? We are here to _help_ you."

The twins remove their hold from Elegor, allowing it to move again. Their nostrils click again, the high pitched sound of their mockery and laughter.

"We must admit. These bodies… are very interesting. We still prefer our own, but these are quite wonderful."

"You will not harm Selzer!"

"We have no intention of hurting you or your friend. Haven't you been listening?"

The twins snicker again while whispering to each other in their own language. A feeling of dread crawls through Elegor's skin, recognizing the language from the empire of Thamiezel.

"Yes. We are speaking English. Funny how a harmless language has become so feared throughout the cosmos."

"I beg of you, don't hurt us." Elegor squeals in a high-pitched voice, now terrified beyond all measure, realizing that the twins come from the empire that has spread itself like a plague through the cosmos.

"We already told you, we are not here to harm you. For such an old soul, you are fairly slow."

"What… what do you want?"

Thamiezel steps forward as his sister goes silent. The demon prince begins to speak by himself.

"You… your name is now Elegor… but it was once Velsur… meaning starlight. A beautiful name. And a supreme injustice that you have become this corrupted, immortal being. Tell me… how many of your siblings' descendants have you watched die? Your children? Their children? How many more will you bear with your ancient soul?"

"You… stay away from me."

The entity backs away, terrified of the demons that stand before it. They know exactly who it is, exactly what it has suffered. Thamiezel looks down at the creature.

"I was once like you, Elegor. I accepted my fate. I followed the laws of this universe, because I believed it was best. Best to bear my pain in solitude while all others changed… but I have found another path. A path back towards the ones I hold dear. A path that will reunite all before the banner of my master."

Elegor stares down the demon. Thamiezel offers it a claw that glows with blue fire.

"You… I will not make deals with you!"

Elegor attempts to destroy Thamiezel. It concentrates all of its power into an attack against the unholy monster, but its greatest power is effortlessly deflected, blowing a hole in the ceiling of the house and sending a beam of light flying into the sky.

"Was that it?... you will need far more strength if you are to defy a god."

"Who are you?"

"Look above, and you will see the instrument of this world's doom."

Elegor looks up and shrieks in terror. There are countless specks of light, burning brightly and drowning out the light from the rest of the universe. Within the center of the great spectacle is only blackness, and within the darkness is one giant, shimmering dot. The light from one of the largest stars in existence, claimed as a prize from a long destroyed enemy. The lights are from all the stars of Thamiezel's empire, shifted into the appearance of a great eye that stares down the entire world.

"One of my favorite tricks. Manipulating the waves of light to instantly appear throughout the millions of planets. It is my realm, anchored before yours and ready to destroy this pitiful galaxy. Soon every single world in this galaxy will see the same thing."

"What are you?!" Selzer shouts. Thamiezel changes his appearance. He appears as a cloaked man, yet his silver eyes betray his nature. His teeth are sharpened into fangs and his lips are pulled back in a permanent grin. A glowing aura appears above his head. Within the bright center is an iron crown, glowing red in the language of Tartarus. The language describes the original bearer of the crown, Mammon.

 _Master of the third sphere, lord of wealth, king of kings_

"I am Thamiezel, Lord of Sorrows, The Dread God, Master of the Realm of Sol, Herald of the Dreaded Dark, Servant of the Night, Bringer of Ends, Slayer of the Divine, King of Gaia Marred, The Traveler, The Butcher, The God Eater, The Sun Slayer, and Sir DippingSauce."

Zelestra snickers along with her brother at his last name, the fake name given to him by his sister millennia ago.

"My eye has turned upon this wretched galaxy. And I am offering you a choice. Serve with me and be free from your bonds to this doomed world. Or wait in shackles until the final war unites all realms."

"You… you will destroy us all!"

"Death is nothing but a mere hindrance. A path that separates those who love each other. But there are far worse fates in this existence. I have witnessed terror and madness that you could never dream of, not even in your darkest thoughts or most wrathful moments. I have seen the ancient days of this universe, before it was tainted. Before the legacy of evil allowed Inferno and Paradise to rise above all other gods. And I will turn back the wheels of time and ruin. I will reverse the entropy suffocating this cosmos… but that can only come at a great cost."

"You… you're insane."

Thamiezel's dark laughter echoes from every corner, as if his voice speaks from the deepest halls of existence. He is a mad deity, filled with the blood of countless innocents, and appearing before the lowly spirit.

"I am the Son of the Dragon. I may walk amongst the devils, but I am not one of them. My sibling, Zelestra, may have stood within the ranks of the angels, but she is not of them. We are a _new_ path."

Thamiezel looks up at Selzer, who stands motionless, afraid of the monstrous creatures. Thamiezel smirks, thinking of Elegor's family.

"Your siblings… and their children. And their children. And their children!... so many you have lost… I will bring them all back… every last one. And all shall unite again, free from the bonds of this damned universe."

"Damned? You are the damned one! You've killed so much! Do you even know how many have died?!"

"Yes. I do."

"What?"

Thamiezel giggles at Elegor, who had not expected an answer.

"I lost count a while ago, but I've recently regained it. My personal kill count, minus the dead caused by my servants attributed to me and the sub-sentient animals that no one ever cares about, is... six hundred billion… six hundred thousand… and forty two… I'm closing in on the high score…"

The twins begin cackling psychotically.

"You… you'll ruin everything."

"Of course! That's the idea! You can't build a new house if the foundations' rotten! Time for some universe-class renovating!"

Zelestra stands with her brother and looks towards the dark spirit of Elegor. She begins whispering in the language of the angels, speaking a spell meant to revive the sorrows of old. As her words pierce through the shell around Elegor's heart, they drive him to remember the love for those it has lost. And when the words fade, Elegor remembers the loss of its first family is if it were fresh in its mind. The sheer weight of sadness crushes the lowly spirit, driving it to cry out in despair. Selzer attempts to aid the family's guardian, but Thamiezel forces it back, preventing Selzer from bringing Elegor out of the depths of madness. Zelestra sits down next to Elegor and allows her power to restore the creature's physical body. She holds it close as she whispers in its ears.

"You… I too was once lost… chained to the realm of light… my sibling was once like you… Thamiezel tried to let me go. To leave me in that world of light… but this… this will not end in anything but ruin for your people… the war between Inferno and Paradise is inevitable… but we can ensure that your bloodline is not harmed by the greater madness. We can bring them all back. Every last spirit that has faded, we can restore and save them."

"Help… help me… it… it hurts so much…"

Zelestra offers a warm embrace, petting the lowly creature's head, holding Elegor like a mother holds her child. She pulls it to her chest, keeping the broken creature still as he sobs in agony.

"We will help you. And we can ensure your family is unharmed."

"Yes… yes… please!."

Thamiezel and Zelestra stand. They allow their dark powers to enter the lesser spirit and corrupt it. Its eyes begin to glow a sickly green, and its skin cracks and darkens, becoming like the fissures of a volcano. The demons' gift has changed Elegor into one of the line of Dracula. Its mind fills with the memories of Thamiezel's beginning. It sees the demon king as a small child, changing and eroding over time until he became the creature now feared throughout millions of galaxies. Long ago he struck a bargain with an ancient being, and Elegor realizes that there is another power in the universe. A force hidden from the sights of all others and ever so slowly goading the realms of Inferno and Paradise into ending their armistice and commencing Armageddon. Elegor feels its mind change and become corrupted. Its thoughts are now protected by the hidden Dracul, preventing any other spirit or mind from discerning Elegor's thoughts. Dracul's sleepless eye is upon Elegor, giving it power and goading it into indulging its vampiric desires.

"Rise, Elegor Dracula. Now you know the name. You have probably heard a similar word before on your world. A dark presence that butchered its way into infamy before fading into history… now we offer you the same power. The might to ensnare this corrupted world and bring it under your domain. Elegor, will you serve?"

"Yes."

Elegor turns towards Selzer, who stares at the now corrupted guardian. Elegor walks over and embraces the mortal creature.

"Selzer… it's better this way."

Elegor sinks its new fangs into Selzer. The alien's eyes close, and it fades into Elegor. The new demon stands, shivering as it buries the sadness within. The twins speak together as they meet the gaze of their ally.

"You… do you desire to save your species? Or will you devoir them, giving them passage into our world? This choice is yours."

The twins leave in the blink of an eye, having corrupted another into their Order. The twins travel through the gap between dimensions, returning to the seat of power in their empire, the planet Cul-Cerberon. Thamiezel returns to his vampiric form, along with his sister. Red eyes, pale skin, and sharpened fangs.

"Well, that was fun. Right, sister?"

"Yes, although I do feel bad about, you know, forcing his sadness back out. Can't be good for his mental health."

Thamiezel scoffs as he turns his gaze upon the galaxy he seeks to conquer. It is so small before Thamiezel's empire. Then Thamiezel smacks his head.

"I forgot to ask him to the annual cursed immortals party!"

"How did you forget?" Zelestra says in disbelief. Her brother, with the mind and memory of a divine force, has committed a very human error. He simply shrugs as she rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'll go tell him some other time, Dumby Dipper."

"Rude… well, shall we go again, sister?"

"I'll join you later for the battle with those god jerks from Malzor Seven."

"Alright. I'm meeting up with Wendy. We're going to ambush one of the other Malzorian gods."

"Try not to get ahead of yourself. The other eleven might be a match for you alone."

"Have faith in me, sister."

"Stop jumping into battle with things that are more powerful than you, then I will. Seriously, I don't want a repeat of Thamiezel Invasion Three."

"Yes. So many bodies. That was a fun war." he says fondly, reminiscing about the mass slaughter.

Thamiezel giggles before vanishing, leaving Zelestra in the throne. Millions of light years away, Thamiezel reappears. Wendy sits on a tree, one leg hanging down and lazily kicking, waiting for her lover. Thamiezel uses one of his newly designed shapes. His body is shadowy and dark, appearing as a cloud of black smoke. His eyes glow dark red as an eye appears in the center of his body. The crimson red in his torso gives way to a dark slit, which engulfs a burning eye. Within the burning eye sits more blackness, and within that is more fire. The fire and shadow continue down into the center, as if there's no end to the chasm in Thamiezel's soul. Any who gaze into his body risk being driven mad by the infinite void.

"Ah, my Queen Taurgarus."

"That name's dumb."

"I like it. And besides, we can't go introducing ourselves as Wendy and Dipper."

"I know." Wendy mutters, annoyed at being reprimanded by her lover.

"So, how do I look?" asks Thamiezel. Wendy looks at the center of infinite chaos in Thamiezel's body.

"Ugh, that's giving me a headache. Stop that."

Thamiezel snickers while turning away from Wendy, freeing her from the pain of seeing his dark essence. They walk side by side to a large temple nearby. The stonework is like that of an early Mayan pyramid. The structure is painted green with an all seeing eye on the top, looking down upon the world.

"Spooky. Did Bill have something to do with this?"

"The eye thing? No, I don't believe that was him. Maybe a distant relative."

Wendy chuckles as they approach the temple of the warrior race. The people of Ansular, meaning the Burning Gulf, have lived for three hundred thousand years. There was a time when they nearly rivaled humanity at its greatest, but they were destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion. The explosion was designed by the weak gods that Thamiezel and Zelestra hunt, and was meant to break down the species and make them accept their new pantheon. The twelve gods have enslaved the world, and within the temple is their high priest, an immortal who has been forced to watch as his people are degraded over the years, simply to be transformed into the willing slaves of the divine forces. Wendy and Thamiezel walk towards the guards at the foot of the stairs leading to the top of the temple. The alien race appears as large, nimble bald humanoids. They have three eye-like sensory organs attached to their head, allowing them to see from all sides. They are dressed in the skin and fur of slain creatures and wield crude weapons.

"How'd these dorks make such a big temple?"

"They didn't. Their ancestors did. They were much more advanced before a giant explosion wiped them out. Still won't stop them from worshiping overrated deities."

The pair approach the guards, who are busy watching a member of the less respected gender being beaten and brutalized. The creature is shorter than the others and only has two eyes.

"You'll find all sorts of silly reasons that people brutalize each other, but sexism seems universal in gendered species." Thamiezel thinks aloud.

"Idiots."

"They are, aren't they?"

"Let's hunt them." Wendy says. Her eyes begin to glow with demonic fire. Her hair begins to burn, trailing embers. Thamiezel's dark essence begins overwhelming the minds of the lower life forms. The guards begin screaming and howling. Some commit suicide by impaling themselves on their own weapons. Others run off into the night. One charges towards the steps leading up to the throne of the temple, smashing his head against the rock to remove the mad thoughts. His brain oozes out into a puddle on the stairway. He laughs with an echoing voice, reveling in his mad games.

"Wow." Wendy says, looking over the massacre.

"I love a blood bath… anyways, shall we get started? You get that half of the planet, I get the other half."

Wendy smiles, all too ready to indulge her darker nature. She howls like a wolf before transforming into a powerful demon, charging against the lesser creatures. Thamiezel walks up the steps to the temple, driving lesser beings to madness with his presence alone. One of the warriors jumps off the top of the temple, smashing into the ground below. Thamiezel spots the high priest of the council of twelve. These divine have come to abuse the cycle of life and death, forcing souls back into flesh, reincarnating them without their memories and cutting off the stream of spirits to Paradise and Inferno. This act has brought the wrath of Thamiezel and Zelestra upon them.

Thamiezel approaches the final guards of the high priest. The elite warriors at the top are able to hold their resolve, readying their weapons to defend their high priest. Thamiezel recreates one of his favorite weapons. He appears to wield a simple, elegant, silver sword. A bright red gem is embedded in the gold handle. His blade clashes with those of the two elite guards. Their blades shine and spark in the darkness. Thamiezel's elegant dance gives him the perfect defense, as he seems to know exactly where each warrior will hit.

"I enjoy a good battle. The blood, the death, the ruin. And chaos. Love me some chaos."

Thamiezel grins, pressing the red gem. The sword breaks into segments held together by a chain. He spins and twirls with the newly formed whip, slashing at his enemies. His whip wraps around one of the swords. He rips it out of the grip of his enemy, throwing it into the distance. He swings the whip again, decapitating the elite warrior. The last soldier retreats back to the high priest, who sits solemnly upon a throne, a captive of the weak gods. Thamiezel approaches as the whip floats around him like a cage, pulsing with ancient magic.

"That was fun."

"You and your master will burn." the priest says calmly.

"My master?... oh, you mean the giant devil lady. That's funny. She isn't my master. Neither am I hers. But that doesn't mean we are equal in power. In fact, I am the greatest devil. Thamiezel, Bringer of Chaos."

The priest inches back, terrified by the name. He's heard it before. Whispered by his god in dreams, the name of one of the greatest monster in the cosmos. An unholy beast bent on consuming everything in existence.

"What… what do you want?"

"A favor. You've communed with one of the twelve Malzorian gods. The most powerful of them. I want you to bring him here. Only him."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry. And in return, I can give you back what you've lost."

Thamiezel turns to the priest's last remaining guard.

"I can give him back to you."

"… What? Who?"

"Don't listen to him!" the elite guard shouts. Thamiezel moves closer, his breath filled with the heat of the universe itself. He easily incinerates the guard before turning back to the priest.

"Listen, Lord Balegord. I've come to restore the ones you love. I'll claim the thrones of your tiny gods and burn it to the ground. And you and everyone you've lost will be freed. I just need to take out the most powerful one first. It might prove a problem otherwise, especially with its friends around. Do we have a deal?"

Balegord sits in thought, ignoring the sounds of war and ruin brought out by Wendy. Then the ancient priest speaks.

"I accept your offer."

Thamiezel approaches and extends a hand with blue flame. The priest clasps his hands around Thamiezel's hand. The deal is sealed. The priest calls down his deity from a higher dimension. The entity appears in the form of Balegord's species. But it is an illusion of a shapeless entity, one Thamiezel sees through immediately. The vampire smiles as before Thamiezel and the priest.

"Why have you called upon me?" the divine creature asks. Balegord points to Thamiezel, who begins to back away, feigning fear of the divine creature.

"This lowly creature and its master are destroying my world."

The presence of the greatest Malzorian turns on Thamiezel, who hides his true power and appears as a lowly pest. The divine force that has been summoned prepares to strike out at Wendy, who continues to ruin the planet from afar. The god keeps its gaze focused on Wendy. With its mind centered on Wendy, it is exposed to Thamiezel for less than a second. It is all the vampire needs to destroy his enemy. He drags the divine Malzorian through a void in his chest. Within the void are corridors of endless darkness. The mangled minds of those Thamiezel has consumed dwell within, forever fueling Thamiezel's power. Within the maze of madness, the old god is lost. And then Dracul, forever watchful of his servants' movements, opens the gateway to his realm. The eye of Dracul glares down on the lowly deity, corrupting and consuming its power and taking its soul within his realm. Dracul seals the path into his world shut. Thamiezel is no longer paying attention to his master, instead choosing to watch Wendy indulge in carnage. He sighs happily before Balegord pokes him.

"Where are my people? The ones I have lost to this pointless game?"

"I have one more stop. After my girlfriend Taurgarus over there has her fun, she'll leave. Then you must simply wait a little while."

"Very well. Bring me back the ones I've lost and I will serve you without question."

"Of course. And I'll be seeing you at the annual cursed immortal's party!"

"What?" Balegord mutters in confusion. Thamiezel gives a bow before leaving, returning to Cul-Cerberon as Wendy finishes her rampage. Thamiezel meets up with his sister.

"Ready for the big show, sister?"

"Yes. Time to kick some divine ass."

Zelestra punches her open palm, ready for the last battle before their armies conquer the galaxy. The twins leave again, moving to their final destination, the world of Malzor Five. The planet is home to the last of the lone immortals they wish to transform into a servant of the Order of the Dragon. They walk down the street, clad in the image of the aliens who inhabit this world. Their skin is now a dark pink, and their black eyes with blue slits are like a chameleon's, capable of moving independently of each other. The twins approach the home of the entity they have searched for. The immortal creature known as Halstur has dwelled for fifteen thousand years, watching those he loved die and be reborn only to die again, every time losing the people he loves and watching their memories fade. He sits at the edge of his town, watching his sister's reincarnation playing with her friends. He carries a sheathed blade at all times, forever vigilant of supernatural threats to his sister. He sees the twins approach, carrying an aura of dread with them. The twins approach their new target and his sister. Thamiezel walks forwards while Zelestra goes to sit on a large rock, kicking her feet while waiting for her brother to make his deal. Thamiezel approaches the girl first.

"Ah, you must be… Helzeen… a beautiful name."

The child stares up at the dark stranger as he offers a warm smile. Yet she can see the malice within his eyes. She doesn't answer Thamiezel, instead moving away from the vampire. Halstur approaches Thamiezel, who turns to meet his next soldier.

"And you are?" asks Thamiezel.

"Halstur."

"A wonderful name… I would like to meet with you."

"What do you want?"

"To sit down and speak with you, my friend."

"Stay away from her."

"I will… but I have something I need of you."

Halstur eyes the vampire, not knowing what sort of game Thamiezel is playing. Halstur glances at his sister's reincarnation and her friend.

"Helzeen, go play with Selga by the fountain."

Thamiezel smirks before walking away from Helzeen and her friend. Halstur follows the vampiric king, wondering what sort of trickery Thamiezel is hiding. Halstur and Thamiezel walk towards a table in the park. The evening night is glistening with small, glowing fairy creatures. Thamiezel and Halstur sit side by side, looking each other over.

"Who are you?"

"A traveler from a distant land."

"Where?"

"The shapeless chaos, ruled by a king unnamed to all but his closest subjects. And I want to introduce you to him."

"Why would I want to help you?"

"You aren't simply helping me. You are helping yourself."

Thamiezel looks over at Helzeen, who still looks over at the vampire occasionally.

"And who is that wonderful child?" asks the vampire, thinking of Halstur's sister.

"She's… a friend."

"A friend… but she's more than that to you, isn't she? I see it in your eyes. I see the way your pupils shift, as if she were the most important person in your life… is she your daughter?"

"No… no, she isn't."

"So… who is she to you?"

"My sister, you could say."

"Yes… your sister, Velice…"

Halstur turns and his eyes flash white at his sister's original name. Thamiezel simply grins, showing his teeth like an animal ready for battle.

"I know what it is you've lost… I've lost someone too… but I have regained her. My precious Shooting Star…"

"You… I will not make deals with a demon."

"A demon? I am so much more than that."

"Leave in peace, or I will destroy you."

"I see it in your eyes. The pain. The loss. You have rebuilt your soul. I must admit, I am humbled by your strength. Even with the knowledge that you will never truly know your sister again, you continue along your path… there was a time I would have envied your resolve… but now I know that my anger is my greatest power. … that without me, those I love would suffer a worse fate than even our own."

"What are you speaking of?"

Thamiezel turns to Halstur, eyeing up and down his body, almost sexually. Thamiezel licks his sharp teeth, grinning at the ancient creature. Thamiezel speaks again with a firm, soft voice, hiding his inner darkness.

"Your gods. Twelve of them. You believe every world to be trapped in a cycle of rebirth? No. These gods are weak. There are gods behind the gods, and even they are not the first to dwell in this sick cosmos."

"You speak blasphemy."

"Don't insult me. You and I both know that only a broken throne would allow this sort of suffering…"

Thamiezel looks towards another creature walking along the grassy path, eating a chunk of food wrapped in leaves.

"That food… what is it?"

"Clemork."

"Looks delicious… have you ever wondered why? Why you consume flesh?... because it offers more than the plants. It gives more strength to devour a sentience. It fuels you… I remember the woods of my home world. I found a bear once. A giant, ferocious animal with claws like daggers and teeth like grinders. It was eating a young deer calf. That calf was the child of another creature. A simple one. But a living being nonetheless. It watched it's young being ripped apart by another. It could feel the loss just as greatly as you or I. And yet that bear, the monster, _needed_ that food. For its own children would starve without it. The entirety of the cosmos is the same. It is rotten to the core by entropy and chaos. I am the solution."

"Leave or you will die." Halstur states.

Thamiezel stands and clasps his hands, watching the eye of his prey.

"You really believe that would be best?... there is a war on the horizon. There are two powers in this universe that have not entered it in hundreds of millions of years. But that does not mean they haven't been waiting. The time is nearly at hand for them to go to war one last time. A powerful battle that will shake the universe to its foundations. Stars, galaxies. Everything will be ruined as a side effect."

Thamiezel gestures wildly, almost ranting as he tries to make the silent alien understand. Thamiezel's eyes begin to glow with dark power, revealing his vampiric lineage.

"Your sister, your friend, whatever she now is, will see the ruin of all things. And you will be powerless in the great war. I can offer you many things… her safety, shelter from the looming war, and I can even offer what you have desired in your darkest moments … her memories restored."

Halstur stands and unsheathes his blade. It is a holy sword capable of killing a mortal with a single cut, for the angelic power spreads across any wound like a disease, burning away until an enemy's flesh has become ash. The weapon glows blue, and Halstur ready to cut away at Thamiezel. The dark prince yawns while stretching, unafraid of Halstur's weapon.

"That weapon… a fairly powerful blade. Still, I prefer this one."

Thamiezel shoves his hand into his chest, spilling his blood out onto the ground. His tainted blood begins to burn the plant life, reducing the alien vegetation into a murky liquid. He rips out another weapon. The curved blade is dark, save for the crimson image of a dragon on the blade. The dragon looks outward with piercing golden eyes and white fangs. The insignia glows, pulsating like a heartbeat.

"Now this… this is a wonderful sword… it is one of my own designs. It is an extension of my will. A single cut will reduce my enemy into a puddle. And their blood, their memories, and their soul become my own… tell me… do you want to play?"

Thamiezel grins psychotically at his opponent. Halstur attempts to strike down the demon. Thamiezel counters with his own blade. Yet Halstur's power is not simply immortality. He unleashes lightning fast blows against Thamiezel, forcing the demon back with the speed of his onslaught. Thamiezel can only seem to react, forced on the defensive by the powerful immortal. Zelestra hums in boredom before realizing that her brother is battling with Halstur.

" _Brother, why are you wasting time?"_

" _Because this is so much fun! I love sword duels."_

" _They are fun, but our armies are waiting for us. And I want to see what happens when his sister has her memories restored."_

" _Just a couple more minutes? Please?"_

" _Alright, but you owe me an ice cream."_

A cone of vanilla and strawberry ice cream swirled together materializes in Zelestra's hand. She smiles as she lifts the sweet, sugary treat to her mouth and begins licking. But she frowns, finding the alien body to be repulsed by sugar. She rips the alien tongue out and regrows her human tongue, and then proceeds to savor the sweet flavor. Thamiezel continues to be forced back, coming to the wall of a house. Halstur aims to pierce Thamiezel's heart. The vampire dodges out of the way and elbows his opponent. He punches Halstur and begins to go on the offensive. Thamiezel slashes against Halstur with a flurry of blows. He approaches the immortal and begins speaking.

"So, I don't know about you, but I'm getting bored. Are you getting bored? I am."

Thamiezel finally reveals his full power. The blade pulsates and meets Halstur's weapon, slicing through the holy sword as if it were paper. The weapon disintegrates and Halstur is left defenseless, mouth agape in disbelief.

"What… what are you?"

"I am the man who is going to give you back all your friend's… sister's… thing's memories… you know, I've never done this with a reincarnated soul before. I do hope he, or she, or it doesn't go insane."

Thamiezel giggles psychotically while grabbing Halstur. He throws the immortal aside and walks towards his prey, the young child, who cowers away from the demonic warrior.

"Hello child. Don't be afraid, I want to help you. Tell me, in your dreams, do you feel like another? Like someone who should not be, yet is? As if a thousand different lives might lie within?... or is that just me? I mean, I have eaten a lot of people. I think their memories are starting to affect my sanity!"

Thamiezel grabs the small girl, who screams in fear. Zelestra holds back Halstur, spreading his legs apart with her own to prevent him from kicking and bending his arms back. He can only watch in horror as Thamiezel turns towards him, cackling insanely.

"So… Halstur… for my next trick, I'm going to make this soul… remember."

Thamiezel turns back to the child, meeting her eyes. The girl convulses and shakes violently, having lost control of her entire body. She spasms and jerks about as the memories of all her past lives bore into her conscious mind, overwhelming her body and thoughts. Halstur cries out, begging Thamiezel to stop torturing the child. Eventually the painful convulsing ceases, and the child hangs motionless in Thamiezel's grip.

"Oh dear. I think you broke it, brother."

Thamiezel sighs as he drops the child on the ground.

"I guess this is why dad never let me have a pet."

Thamiezel turns towards the captured immortal.

"What have you done?!" Halstur shouts.

"I don't know!" screams Thamiezel, grunting and waving his limbs about while foaming at the mouth. He stops, turning to see his opponent's reaction. Halstur simply watches as he becomes even more terrified.

"Seriously, everyone always screams. You have no idea how old that becomes."

"My… my sister." he sobs.

"Give her a minute. She'll be back."

Thamiezel changes shape, returning to his favorite form. His human body is restored, save for piercing white eyes and cracks in his skin, which glow yellow and red with unnatural power. He is dressed in a white undershirt with black stripes and wears a black coat. He has a chain around his neck. The necklace is the image of an eye, filled with fire and malice, the insignia of Dracul. He wears a top hat tilted off the side of his head. Six large wings emerge from his back. The lower two are scaled red like a demon's, the middle are dark and shadowy vampiric bat wings, and the upper are angelic and white, glowing with the beauty of Paradise. He wears the crown of Mammon and a golden halo cannibalized from the remains of a powerful angel. Upon his left shoulder is an image of the Star of Telepathy, corrupted and cracked, leaking blood. On his right shoulder is an image of a golden triangle. The segments of the pyramid glow with unworldly power.

"I love demonic fashion. Don't you, sister?"

"It's a bit much."

The twins stare at the small child. After a minute of waiting, she shivers back to life. Zelestra lets Halstur go and he runs to the girl, crying in fear as he approaches.

"…what… who am I?" Velice mutters, thousands of memories all pouring through her head.

"You're all of them and none of them! You are whoever you want to be!"

Thamiezel spins in place as Halstur helps his sister stand back up.

"… brother?" the child says, staring into the eyes of her protective other.

"What… what did you do?" Halstur asks with a trembling voice.

"I gave your… let us call her your sister for simplicity. I gave back her memories. All of them. Every single life she's lived, every victory, every crushing sorrow. And I will do the same to everyone corrupted by the twelve gods once they bow to me."

Thamiezel's power allows his empire's galaxy to appear within the night above. Halstur stares up at the beginning of his world's end.

"Do you know what that is? That is my empire. I have conquered countless stars and worlds. And now yours will be one of them."

"Thamiezel." Halstur says.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Thamiezel and Zelestra laugh as their armies begin their conquest. Thamiezel stares up towards the heavens as the sky opens, revealing the presence of the remaining eleven gods that rule over the planet. Thamiezel smiles as his sister joins by his side.

"You have violated our sacred order. You have disregarded our holiest of ways. You must be cleansed."

Thamiezel mocks the words of his enemies by flapping his fingers and thumb together. Zelestra giggles as Thamiezel quacks with the hand puppet, having a conversation with himself.

"What are you doing?" the god asks, now more confused than angered.

"Oh, I'm just having fun. I've heard your garbage before. You locals are always on about the sacrilege and me violating your ways. But the truth is you're all just cowards, lying to your slaves. You're weak. Barely capable of supporting ten billion souls, let alone allowing new life into this star cluster. Reincarnation. Nothing more than glorified recycling."

The entity attempts to strike down Thamiezel with a beam of divine light. Thamiezel cringes in mock agony before laughing again, joined by his sister in a mad fit of cackling. The twins extinguish the flames around their bodies and look over their opponents. The twins return to their perfect unison, as if they are of a single mind.

"We are Thamiezel and Zelestra. And you will know the madness we have suffered."

The gods focus their power together. A ball of fire grows before them, growing in size and brightness until the eyes of the native creatures are blinded. The great power is thrown against the twins. The fire ignites the surface of the planet, vaporizing all life forms that dwell there. The wall of fire approaches the small twins, who stand calmly before their apparent destruction.

"This is your demise. This is your punishment."

" _It thinks it can hurt us, brother. How cute."_ Zelestra thinks, knowing her brother can read her thoughts.

Zelestra, with a flick of her wrist, deflects the powerful energy into the sky. The ball of fire explodes far above, and the twins yawn together, bored of the encounter.

"We have battled far worse than you. You are not even powerful enough to be a thorn in God's side, let alone a significant threat. We, on the other hand..."

Thamiezel and Zelestra unify their bodies. They combine their thoughts and memories, becoming lost in each other's souls. They are one mind, one spirit, one whole. The twins become a gigantic star, vaporizing the world with their presence. They charge at the divine beings and force them back into their own dimension, a world filled with several billion slaves that have been allowed to retain their memories. The slaves of the deities move to defend their masters, but Thamiezel and Zelestra are unrelenting. The gods are crushed and thrown about as crimson energy comes forth from the twins' unified form. The overwhelming energy fires chaotically about the celestial realm, ending the spiritual warriors and cutting through the very fabric of the gods' world. The dimension of the divinities begins to crumble before the vampires as they devour every soul within the realm. They drag the gods back into the universe as the dimension falls apart, consumed by the infinite nothingness of the void. Thamiezel and Zelestra tower above their enemies for a few moments, savoring their easy victory. They casually return to their human form. They rebuild the planet they destroyed and restore the souls upon it, now carrying the rest of their memories.

"Well then, that was fun, right sister?"

"Indeed. I always love to ruin these 'holier than thee' types. So where's Halstur and his buddies?"

The twins look upon the world. Every single body lies motionless, reduced to a babbling, drooling mess.

"Oops."

The twins giggle together as the gods lie powerless and imprisoned within human bodies.

"What… what have you done?"

"We took your world for our own and added your powers to ours. We are the Twin Dracula. Now bow and beg for mercy."

The deities, for the first time in millions of years, bow in fear. They plea for pity, but the twins give none. They consume the spirits and allow them to pass into their realm. The people of the world slowly begin to recover. They realize what they are, and Thamiezel and Zelestra change the aliens' forms into spirits. The twins look upon Halstur and his sister.

"What… what did you do?" Velice says.

"We repaired your minds and allowed you to see all. You are now spirits, transcended from the physical. Choose whatever form fits you best."

"You… you killed the gods… do you have any idea what is going to happen?!" screams Halstur.

"The cycle of your reincarnation is ruined, the word will spread that these divinities have burned, and in the depths of the seventh circle and in Paradise on high, our enemies will tremble at the mention of our names. We know exactly what is going to happen. We will watch the two greatest empires in the cosmos battle for control of creation. And we do not care."

"You're insane."

"And you are stating the obvious. This galaxy is ours and you lost spirits now belong to us. _We_ are now your gods. _We_ are who your world worships and sings praise to. _You_ belong to us. Do you understand?"

"… Yes." the creature admits in defeat.

"Good answer. We'll be inviting you to the annual cursed immortals' party in two cycles. Or four days and one hour by your time. Our capital Cul-Cerberon is located in the center of our galaxy. We'll send a shuttle to pick you and your sister up. Bye!"

Thamiezel and Zelestra return to their homeworld. It is a corrupted planet that has become one endless fortress, covered in gigantic iron towers and rivers of magma, spreading out across the globe like glowing veins. Their appearance changes back into their human form.

"So, we have three more soldiers, brother."

"Yes. And soon we will have Zelestra Galaxy Seven."

"Galactic invasion."

"One galaxy devouring the other, slowly enslaving and consuming the life and spirits within. Beautiful. Do you want to help our servants?"

"I'm bored of that. We've helped five times now. It takes too long. There's hundreds of years of trying to suppress rebellions, it takes at least five generations before they all finally give up, and it's all around just plain tedious. Let's see what our mom and dad are up to."

"Ooh, I think Dad's turning fifteen thousand soon!"

"Yes. His birthday is coming up in five cycles."

"Surprise party?"

"Of course."

The twins relax on their dark throne, a shared iron seat draped in dark red blankets, allowing them to sit together. They watch as their massive empire of demons and monsters begins to corrupt another galaxy for its own. Thamiezel stares towards the heavens, glaring in mockery of the angelic world.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Soon it will be time to rock!" Thamiezel shouts. Thamiezel leans his head against the arm of the throne while Zelestra rests her head by Thamiezel's feet, her legs dangling lazily on the head of the seat. Zelestra retrieves her favorite video game while Thamiezel reads a book from his favorite author, Steven King, who has been revived at the behest of supreme vampire. After another hour, Pacifica, the twins other lover, and Wendy return from their travels. Pacifica wears a turquoise blue dress and diamond earrings. Wendy wears nothing, having become feral and losing her sense of modesty long ago.

"Our pets are back." Zelestra says.

"Rude." Wendy mutters. Pacifica and Wendy jump up on the large seat with the twins.

"So, another conquest?" Pacifica asks.

"Yes. Soon Pacifabel Galaxy Three will be ours." Zelestra replies.

"I still can't believe you combined your names, sister."

"It's weird." Wendy mutters.

"Shut up. I think it's sweet." Pacifica says.

"That's because you like having a galaxy named after you."

"That's not the only reason. I just think it's… cute."

Thamiezel snickers while pulling Wendy into a hug. He smiles, looking down into her emerald eyes.

"So, do you want to join me for a little more fun?"

"Nah, I'm tired now."

"Alright… So Pacifabel."

"Yes?" Zelestra and Pacifica reply together.

"Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Alright."

"What about you, Wendy?"

"I'm up for it. Nothing better to do."

"Eternity summed up in eight words."

The twins and their lovers laugh, relaxing into their seat of power together.

"Let the good times roll." the twins say together. Zelestra moves in and kisses Pacifica while Thamiezel presses his lips against Wendy's, savoring her human form. The twins love for their human companions has kept them anchored to their humanity. Zelestra and Pacifica occupy themselves with Zelestra's game while Thamiezel and Wendy read his book together.

"You… you didn't hurt anyone there, right?" Pacifica says.

"Not badly. Why do you ask?" responds Zelestra.

"Just… you've done a lot… and, just, sometimes I wonder if it's really helping."

"It is." Wendy mutters.

"I… yeah… it's got to be…"

Pacifica goes silent, keeping her doubts to herself. After another hour they go to see the movie together before returning to their throne. Wendy and Pacifica stretch and yawn, tired of the day. Thamiezel pokes the throne, transforming the large stone chair to turn into a long bed. The four begin to fall asleep. Thamiezel and Zelestra drift through shared dreams, looking through their memories and focusing on happier days.


	2. A Chicken

The twins' and their lovers shift through dreams. Dreams they share with their unified minds. They are united, finally settled after countless years of uncertainty.

" _Sister, what do we do after all this craziness is over?"_

" _Relax, have fun, try to enjoy infinity."_

" _Yes… it's been so long since we've been at peace."_

" _Worried about readjusting I see."_

" _Yes. I tried it once. But my soul enjoys war. I find it fun. A part of me is battling in the other galaxy as we dream here."_

" _You could use video games. I think one game just came out where you serve as the final boss."_

" _How rude. I'm far more worthy of being the secret, super difficult bonus boss."_

" _Don't flatter yourself. I'm the bonus boss."_

" _Hah hah."_

Far off in the war, Thamiezel has finished erasing another planet. The life forms upon it have been destroyed and devoured. Thamiezel joins with an army of demons led by Waddles the dragon and Alice Pines. They have begun to break apart the crust of their invaded world, ripping through and releasing the pressure and magma within.

"Having fun, Waddles?" Thamiezel asks.

"Yes. This is wonderful."

"I almost feel bad for them."

"So why are you here?" Alice asks.

"I'm bored. I always enjoyed a good war. It brings out so many tingly feelings. And you?"

"Jeff's busy hanging with Waddles."

Thamiezel looks up to see Alice's son, Jeff, floating above with Waddles, the greatest dragon of Thamiezel's armies.

"Jeff and Waddles. So what is your relationship?"

"Best friends." Jeff says while flying into view.

"Where's your father?" Thamiezel asks.

"Don't know. We haven't spoken in a thousand years. We just drifted apart."

"It happens. I can find him if you like."

"No, that's alright."

Thamiezel turns around as a four legged alien charges forward, attempting to destroy the dark king. Thamiezel incinerates the beast effortlessly.

"Galactic conquest gets so much easier when you know how to do it." Thamiezel says.

"I know. I remember the second time we invaded a galaxy." Alice says.

"Yes. The 'Zelestra Galaxy One' fiasco. I was worried it was going to be a repeat of the Home of the Endless War."

"It's your fault for choosing a galaxy that was united instead of some barely populated place like this one."

"I know, I know… I wanted the challenge! I wanted to see if we could do it."

"You could have helped more." Waddles says.

"Yes, but my sister and I wanted to go on a tour of the Empire of the Sovereign Sun. One thousand galaxies! That was so much fun."

"I'm glad one of us had fun in that war." Alice says, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"You're funny. You should do standup."

"Tried it once. I get stage fright easily."

"That stinks. Well, I'm going to head to a planet near the core of the galaxy. There are some mountain sized jellyfish things that I want to fight."

Thamiezel leaves for the other planet. Back on Cul-Cerberon, he continues walking through his sister's dreams. They silently peak in on Wendy's dream. She's wearing a Viking helmet and is covered in bear fur. She's riding a wild boar through the woods, charging as she hunts a giant wolf. The wolf's eyes glow red and it swings for her. She ducks under its swipe, forcing her spear into its stomach.

" _Her dreams are very silly, sister."_

" _She's your girlfriend. Don't be rude."_

" _I know. Should we join her dream and make it more fun?"_

" _I'm going to meet with Pacifica. I'll join you two later."_

Thamiezel changes shape to reflect Wendy's dream. He wears Celtic war paint and a wolf pelt to protect himself. He snickers at the absurd dream as he approaches Wendy, who's in the middle of her freshly cooked meal.

" _Dip? What's up?"_

" _I'm here for something."_

" _Yeah. Let's go hunt."_

" _I have another prize on my mind."_

Thamiezel approaches Wendy in her dream. Their minds mold together as Thamiezel begins kissing her. In the real world, Wendy has begun to moan and shift her body. Thamiezel's body shifts around, preparing to make love to her in the real world and in her dream.

"Yeah… Dip… we'll make… our own tribe…"

In their dream, Thamiezel strips Wendy nude, hungry for her body. His dream form and real body strip naked. His eyes open, yet he isn't fully awake. He's watching Wendy's body with animal lust, both in her dream and in reality. Her moans are like fangs sinking into his mind. The sound triggers Thamiezel's primal madness. He plunges in. He growls and snarls like a beast in heat, driven into lust by Wendy's voice. Deep and almost boyish, filled with a chilled, yet feverish undertone. He sinks his fangs into her neck as he rams in, building rapidly to his climax. His mad thrusts nearly pull her from her dream. Wendy shakes and trembles. Thamiezel comes deep inside, filling her with his demonic seed. He returns fully to her dream, embracing her as they dwell within the forest. With his thirst quenched, he regains his semblance of sanity. His hoarse throat releases weak growls, almost like a purr, as he moves in close with Wendy.

Within Pacifica's dream, Zelestra and Pacifica are sitting in a king-sized bed together. Pacifica removes her pink bra, revealing her peachy breasts. Zelestra, in her human form, moves in to play with her girlfriend's breasts. She tickles and squeezes Pacifica's breasts and tastes her nipples. Pacifica moans before Zelestra removes her clothes, joining her naked companion under the sheets. Pacifica's body burns with heated anticipation, seeing Zelestra's devious grin.

" _Mabel. Your breasts are so pretty."_

" _Thank you, my little blonde vixen… I'm going to give you some very fun kisses."_

Zelestra inches lower, grinning as she moves her face between Pacifica's legs. The vampire kisses and licks, fully enjoying the taste.

" _Mabel… more. I love you."_

Pacifica moans and shudders, blushing embarrassedly. Within the real world, her body has become hot with desire. Zelestra's hand moves towards her lover's clit, beginning to pleasure her in both the dream world and real world. Her fingers push in, pulling against the inside of Pacifica.

Within the dream, Zelestra has moved outside the covers. She pulls Pacifica's waist towards hers. Zelestra and Pacifica press their slits together. Pacifica watches the rhythm of Zelestra's body, thrusting forward as she pulls Pacifica closer.

" _You… I love you, Mabel."_

" _You are perfect."_

Pacifica reaches her hand down to her lover's vagina. She fingers Zelestra, driving moans and delighted squeals from the vampire queen. Zelestra digs her claws into Pacifica's legs, holding tight as she continues building speed. Zelestra's inhuman stamina forces Pacifica over the edge. She squirts over Zelestra in the real world, jolting and jerking in pleasure.

The two queens move under the covers in their shared dream. They look into each other's eyes. Zelestra pulls her warm lover into an embrace, holding her tightly. Outside of the dream, Zelestra pulls Pacifica into her arms, holding onto her human companion. But Thamiezel and Wendy have been waiting.

A large tremor shakes the dream mansion. Pacifica and Zelestra move out from under the covers. The wall to their mansion explodes inward. Thamiezel and Wendy charge in, riding the giant boar from Wendy's dream as they charge out of the forest.

" _Brother, what are you doing?"_

" _My bride and I are conquering this world in the name of our tribe!"_

Thamiezel and Wendy leap from the bear and land in the room. Both wield axes and swords. They begin to dismantle the dream mansion. Thamiezel takes an axe to the dream mirror, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Wendy smashes up the delicate pink walls with a sword and double-sided axe. Wendy chops at the bed pole while Thamiezel destroys the wardrobe in the corner.

" _Dipper, that's mahogany!"_ Pacifica's dream avatar shouts.

" _Wendy, you do realize we're dreaming, right?"_ Zelestra asks.

" _I know. I just like breaking shit."_

The three laugh as Pacifica's dream world falls apart. The four lovers awaken in the throne room. Thamiezel moves his face off of Wendy's breasts, drooling slightly as he regains control of his body. He smiles, turning towards his sister and Pacifica as they awaken. Pacifica scowls at Thamiezel for ruining her dream mansion. He offers an apologetic shrug before Zelestra grabs him and forces him down to Pacifica.

"Now apologize." Zelestra says, holding her brother's head before Pacifica's crotch. Thamiezel licks his lips while moving in, taking in Pacifica's scent. His instinctual lust awakens again. He dives in deep, licking Pacifica and sending his serpent tongue deep within. Wendy and Zelestra move away to have their own fun together. They masturbate together, watching Thamiezel's tongue enter deeper into their blonde lover. Thamiezel looks up, meeting Pacifica's eyes. His eyes are burning red, uncontrollably reveling in his vampiric desire. The hellish gaze drives Pacifica to moan louder. Her heart pounds in her chest. Zelestra and Wendy look over their companions. They move closer to Thamiezel and Pacifica. Zelestra comes up behind Thamiezel. She smiles deviously while materializing a strap-on. Thamiezel's attention is focused completely on Pacifica, unawares of his sister's mischievous prank. She forces the large penile object into her brother's ass. He yelps in surprise as Zelestra leans over.

"Naughty boys need to be punished." she whispers into his ear. His tongue dances faster inside Pacifica as Zelestra rams in. Wendy moves below Thamiezel, watching his penis bounce with his sister's movement. Wendy moves up and takes him into her mouth. She swallows him down to the shaft. Zelestra bites into her brother's back, sliding her teeth down his pale skin. Thamiezel's eyes burn with desire. He moves up, pushing his sister off of him as he eyes Pacifica. Zelestra doesn't even have time to respond before her brother begins fucking Pacifica. Zelestra smirks, half-jealous and half-amused, watching her brother indulge his deep lust with Pacifica while ignoring his sister. Wendy lies down next to Pacifica, spreading her legs and ready for Zelestra's dildo. The twins are united with their lovers. They share their thoughts of love and joy, swirling into insanity together. Wendy's hand finds Pacifica's in the mad frenzy, desperate for an anchor to keep her mind from dizzying into madness.

"Sh-shit!"

Wendy jolts and sprays Zelestra. Pacifica orgasms next, shaking violently against Thamiezel's deranged and inhuman speed. The twins fall to their lovers' chests. They look into each other's eyes. And they smile with the strange sensation of being united in thought. The twins grab each other's hands, holding firm as they lie with their human companions.

"You two… you make us human." the twins say. The four continue panting as they move back under the covers.

Far from the throne, Thamiezel has joined Alice in battle with a colossal volcanic entity. The mountain-sized creature is a rogue demon from Inferno that has abandoned its allegiance in favor of ruling a ring of planets around a red giant. The powerful monster proves to be a difficult adversary for Alice. Thamiezel forgoes obliterating the monster in favor of supporting Alice.

"You could help a bit more, you know!" she shouts in annoyance, avoiding a skyscraper sized foot attempting to crush her.

"I could, but killing everything quickly gets boring. I want to let you do some." he replies, running up the giant's arm and hurling a fireball into its eyes.

The blinded giant attempts to swing at the vampire. Thamiezel glides out of the way and creates a long jagged halberd, diving back and stabbing the monster in the head. Alice sticks a large spear into its back while Thamiezel glides under the entity's arm. He carves into the skin with an axe, slicing a circle around the arm.

"So what are you doing back on Cul-Cerberon?" Alice asks.

"My sister and our companions are being intimate."

"Whatever."

"You're so silly. Honestly, I'd ask you to join us if it didn't put our female to male ratio completely out of whack."

"Huh?" Alice mutters, distracted by Thamiezel's offer. With her attention elsewhere, the giant punches her into the ground. Thamiezel flies towards the beast's foot and stabs in, pushing through to the other end and releasing a wave of magma from the wound. The beast falls to the ground and reaches for the dark lord. Thamiezel unleashes a barrier of light that incinerates the giant's hand. The beast stares at its wounds, realizing it has been beaten. The monster slumps to the ground and surrenders with a defeated grumble. Thamiezel consumes the beast, adding its power to his. Alice glides out of the hole and lands next to her ancestor's brother.

"You… really? You'd bring me into your weird thing?" she says, baffled by his desire.

"Yes. But my sister will need a second companion too. And Greg still hasn't forgiven her for the whole 'I stole you from Paradise and fucked my brother' thing."

"Yes. I wonder why." Alice says flatly.

"My sarcasm meter is going critical."

Alice chuckles at her insane relative. The unlikely friends begin to take control of the planet with its ruler's defeat. After the battle, Alice sits on the side of a large canyon, joined by Thamiezel.

"So… have you spoken to George?" Thamiezel asks.

"Nah. We aren't together anymore. Surprised you and your weirdos have lasted this long."

"Well… we've had… troubles in the past."

"I know. Paz and you have broken up, like, how many times?"

"About a hundred."

"And there's that thing you did with Wendy."

"Yes… that was odd… soul devouring cannibalism… but it worked."

"Well, whatever. Maybe I will go find George. See what he's been up to."

"Need me to find him?"

"No thanks. I can do it myself."

Thamiezel looks out into the distance as his army begins to invade another planet. In the center of Cul-Cerberon, Thamiezel and Zelestra dress with their lovers. They begin to tour around the planet, meeting with their various followers and the people of Thamiezel's empire. Pacifica meets up with a group of humans. Some are vampires who have discarded their lineage, longing for their old lives as creatures of light. Others are humans revived from the old Earth, stripped of their memories of the realm of Dracul. The four masters of the galaxy enter a clothing store.

"Brother, I was wondering if we could meet up with Stanley and Stanford later."

"Yes, that would be nice."

Zelestra oohs at a blue dress with white diamonds woven into the fabric.

"Diamonds are so pretty." Zelestra says.

"They do look good on you." replies Pacifica.

"Aw, how sweet. Thank you."

"So Dip, you want to go to the arcade?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah. What about you two?"

"Not right now, brother."

"I'm fine." Pacifica says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well then, we'll meet back up at the tower. Shall we be off, my fiery companion?" Thamiezel says. He links his arm with Wendy's and teleports them to the arcade. Pacifica and Zelestra continue their shopping spree, picking out several items of clothing as the vampire clerks eye Zelestra, wondering if she truly is the queen and what she's doing out shopping.

"So, how much for these?" Pacifica asks.

"Five hundred Zelestra units."

Pacifica hands over several wads of paper with Zelestra's face on it. Her face is different on each unit, switching between panting like a dog, sticking out her tongue, and smiling cross-eyed. The clerk looks over the money and realizes that Zelestra is right in front of him.

"Oh, um… actually, it's free of charge." he says nervously. Pacifica smirks and takes the money back. The two travel down the street, stopping at several more stores and buying hundreds of items which Zelestra carries around.

"Thanks for carrying our stuff, Mabes."

"You know, we could always give you some super strength."

"No, I prefer this."

Zelestra giggles as she knocks over a large vampire. He grumbles and pokes Zelestra on the back. Her head cracks and snaps around, grinning psychotically at the other vampire.

"I… uh, never mind."

The vampire walks away awkwardly as Zelestra turns back around, following Pacifica into another store.

Meanwhile, Thamiezel and Wendy are playing through the Star Galactors arcade game. The two lovers are at the final level, fighting the enemy flagship shaped like a giant monkey face.

"This game is so stupid." Wendy says, laughing as the giant monkey head begins firing banana shaped missiles.

"It is. I think the original creator is making new ones right now."

"What about his partner?"

"He's in lame cloud land, so he won't be creating fun things for a while."

"That sucks."

The two manage to destroy the giant monkey head, which explodes over the screen. Thamiezel and Wendy high five. They step out of the machine and move away to allow two goblin children to play next. Wendy and Thamiezel spend several hours in the arcade. Thamiezel has turned his full attention onto his companion, abandoning his lust for battle temporarily. After wasting away the hours, the pair leaves. Thamiezel and Wendy walk down the street together.

"So Dip, I was wondering what your plans were for the next couple of days."

"Cycles, not days."

"Whatever."

Thamiezel smirks at his lover.

"My father's birthday is coming up. Three cycles now. We've also got that annual cursed immortal's party next cycle."

"Neat. Who's coming to that?"

"Our two new recruits, some very sad folks who need cheering up, and our twenty lieutenants. That should be fun. Or dreary, depending on how they all behave."

"I feel bad for them."

"Yes. Not all of them are as lucky as us. But soon… yes, soon we will give them back their kin."

"I wonder what my dad's been doing. And mom."

"Paradise is very boring, so probably nothing but giggle and laugh and roll around in the grass."

"They'll be surprised. Hope they don't take it too badly."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Anyways, we should prepare for that party."

"Yeah. So who else is coming to that?" Wendy asks, maneuvering around two goblins that aren't paying attention. Thamiezel simply bumps into them, earning annoyed glances before the goblins realize who he is.

"Yes. The party ships are coming in. We've got the two Stan twins, plus Mabes' Stan. I think Alice is coming. Waddles and Bill should be there, too."

"Bill. Weirdo."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Guess that's why he's your best buddy."

"He likes you, too."

"Lunatic."

"I know you are."

Wendy laughs as the pair come to a crosswalks. Several humans walk by, looking at Thamiezel with terror in their eyes. Thamiezel simply gives a wave to the humans before crossing the street with Wendy. Thamiezel and Wendy return to the tower, waiting for the cursed immortals party to begin.

When the time comes for the party, the twins and their companions walk down to the large dining hall. Their three newest servants attend the party, escorted forcibly by Thamiezel's soldiers. Balegord seems utterly uninterested in Thamiezel's bizarre gathering, concentrating most of his time with his long lost brothers and his sister. Elegor, whose siblings are lost to Paradise and Inferno, wanders existence in a daze, mumbling and cursing itself for betraying its ideals. Halstur remains close to his sister, who has retaken the name Velice.

Thamiezel walks through the growing crowd to approach his seat. The large iron throne of the twins has been ripped from its place and transported down into the party room. The ground is cracked around the area of impact where the throne landed. The throne is shared by Thamiezel and his sister, with Pacifica and Wendy on both sides. Bill Cipher flies into the room, hovering above the chair next to Thamiezel and Wendy.

"So, how's your twentieth millennium of rule coming along?" Bill asks.

"Fairly good. That rebellion from Zelestra Planet Five Thousand finally got put down."

"That was me." Zelestra says, reminding Thamiezel who actually solved the crisis.

"Of course. Apologizes."

Halstur and his sister are escorted to their seats at Thamiezel's table. Halstur's sister sees the dark king as he truly is. A blood-drenched monster, filled with countless souls and allies with the most dangerous creatures in the known universe. Thamiezel smiles at her, revealing his shimmering fangs. Velice looks into the vampire's soul and finds chaos. She turns away from the mad creature.

"Funny little Velice. You're older than me. Seems strange, doesn't it? For such a young creature as I to be so powerful." he says in Velice's native tongue.

"How… How did you become powerful?" she whispers.

"Luck. Nothing more." he says, laughing as he turns to Bill.

"So Pine Tree, how's it hanging?" Bill asks, creating a stuffed toy hanging from a tree with a noose around its neck. Thamiezel and Bill laugh together as the vampiric king watches one of his ancient generals walks past, searching for a victim to torment. Her name is the Bloodheart Valentine. He remembers when he looked into her eye. Her pink eye held a pink gem. The gem allowed her to see the memories of her ancestors. Thamiezel retrieves the pink gem from her eye without her knowledge, giggling mischievously. He had tinkered and toyed with it before, discovering it could be used to not only discover memories, but to manipulate them. He looks over the gem as Waddles the Second, a great dragon awakened by Thamiezel, enters the party room. Halstur's sister turns to Thamiezel as Waddles stomps over to the twins, circling around the throne and resting his head on the table.

"Why'd you change me?" she asks.

"Because I could. I wanted to see what would happen."

"No… you lie. You wanted to help… but you didn't know how."

Thamiezel smirks at the wise spirit.

"You're smarter than your brother. Then again, your brother's soul is younger than yours. And at the same time, far, far older. I wonder what's worse. Remembering all your past lives, or being denied forgetfulness?"

"You… it isn't too late to save you."

"Yes… yes it is." he mutters, losing interest in Velice's probing in favor of examining the pink gem. He hides it away in his body once everyone has arrived. Thamiezel grunts to gain the attention of the group. Every demon and ancient creature goes silent. Thamiezel and Zelestra return to their unified thoughts and speak together.

"We have freed many. Others still wait in the dark. But you have our word. One way or another, the walls between worlds will crumble. And until then, let us drown our senses. Let the mightiest cowards hear us. Let them hear our shouts of blasphemy. Let them hear our laughter at their names. For the greatest war will end in ruin for their tiny empires. Hail the Empire of the Sovereign Sun! Hail the line of Dracula! Hail the Great Dragon! And most importantly, hail us!"

"Hail you!" Bill, Waddles, and the vampiric servants shout. They chant the names of the twins and their lovers, a war cry that Inferno and Paradise have begun to fear as much as each other. Then the insanity begins. Two humans run over to the twins' table after the speech, arriving later than expected. Both have deep brown eyes and curly brown hair. Thamiezel's and Zelestra's grandfather and great uncle join the group. They haven't spoken in centuries, having fallen out of touch after another fight. Now, after several hundred years of being apart, they are joined again, awkwardly trying to ignore the other's presence.

"Stanley. Stanford. Welcome." the vampiric twins say.

"That's creepy. Stop that." Stanley says.

"Hello." Stanford replies.

"We see you two have started hanging out again."

"No, just here to see what you've been up to." Stanley replies.

"Indulging, succumbing, and sullying our souls."

Stanley and Stanford sit down by Pacifica, meeting with their descendants for the first time in a hundred years.

"Let us feast." the twins announce. The insane party begins. A celebration of their victories, and a way to temporarily forget the looming apocalypse that threatens their world. Food from all corners of the twins' empire is brought to the city. Zelestra has several new creatures from the galaxy currently under siege brought before her. She's filled with a ravenous hunger, desiring to taste each one. Thamiezel rests his right arm on an empty plate. He uses a meat cleaver to cut off his own limb. He then eats the appendage with a fork and knife, much to the confusion and horror of several of his guests. The hedonistic madness continues through the hours. Every animal imaginable is served up as food. Most are cooked, others are dragged in raw and still alive. Some creatures are sentient enough to speak their own primitive language, crying out for mercy before being silenced. Intoxicating vices are given out to each guest, allowing them to numb their senses. Several guests leave to their own quarters, becoming far more intimate than they believe is acceptable. Others simply begin fucking near their table, reduced to raw, animalistic sex to sedate their inner turmoil. Bill Cipher, Stanford, and Stanley all sit around the twins' table. Thamiezel has the crown of Mammon floating above his head, a trophy to mock the demon lord it was stolen from.

"So, where did you get that weird crown?" Stanford asks. Thamiezel removes the crown, holding it carefully to prevent any light from breaching the shadows surrounding it.

"Now that's a fun story, Grunkle. My sister and I returned to Inferno about one thousand years ago. I met with Mammon, demanding his power over the third circle of Hell. I bet a trillion souls, plus Waddles allegiance, and the knowledge of my power. We dueled in every game imaginable. Boxing, Chess, Poker. Anything to test the strength and the mind. So as our separate bodies began battling, he, of course, started winning. I hadn't excelled at dividing my consciousness yet. He was winning in every game. I lost fair and square. And then I vanished. He laughed. Knew I was fucking with him. But he wanted to play anyways, just to humiliate me. And as his consciousness began pulling itself back together, he realized something. His crown was missing. Mabel stole it from him while he was focused on me. She also stole his key to the jails of Cocytus. One of seven to the prison of Lucifer. Ooh, I wish I could have been there to see the look on Mammon's face!"

Stanford laughs at his great nephew's story.

"So what makes his crown different?" Stanley asks.

"Glad you asked. Mammon had a special way of distinguishing the real from the fake. The jewel in the center of the darkness. It's more valuable than the crown itself."

Thamiezel takes the crown off his head, holding it in front of him. The shroud of darkness begins to pull back, revealing the red gemstone in the center. The gem appears as any other from beneath a planet, save for the spherical indentation. Thamiezel allows a small sliver of light to touch the skin of the gem. It begins to give off its own light, its own energy. And then it fires a ray of energy that matches the ferocity of a stick of dynamite, right through the indent. Thamiezel's face is blown off. The headless mass begins gesturing, apparently attempting to continue the conversation without a face.

"Brother, Lee and Ford are still human. They can't hear you."

Thamiezel's face reforms.

"Oh, wait… right. I always forget the simple things when my mind is elsewhere."

"Like what?" Zelestra asks.

"Like who that weirdo sitting at the other end of our table is."

Zelestra and Stan turn to see the unknown entity. A humanoid shadow sits at the other end, glaring down on the twins. Something that had evaded the senses of everyone, save for Thamiezel. It begins giggling softly. As the guards turn on the creature, its laughter begins to grow. All eyes begin to become aware of the alien. There is a wrongness with the being's very existence. And as they become aware, its laughter grows. It becomes a cacophony of insane cackling. Thamiezel grins at the intrusion. The insane thought manifested in the throne room, glaring without eyes into Thamiezel's soul.

"And what is your name?" Thamiezel asks.

"Let me answer your question… with another question."

"Which is?"

"WANT TO SEE ME RAPE A CHICKEN?!"


	3. War Begins

Pained, frightened clucking and screeching echo through the halls. Mad grunting and snarling silence all voices. With a thrust, blood bursts onto the faces of disgusted and mortified creatures as feathers fall slowly to the ground. The silence is broken by the guards charging for the monstrous shadow creature that sits across from Thamiezel. The guards are thrown back by a torrent of wind as the alien traveler steps up onto the table, marching over to Thamiezel and kicking the plates of food into everyone's face. He steps down, circling over to the king and queen and giving a bow.

"I am He of Many Faces. I am the Instigator. The Blithering Banshee. Nyarlathotep, at your service."

With the name of the monster, everyone in the throne vanishes, save for the twins, Bill Cipher, and Waddles the dragon.

"Your party left!" Nyarlathotep shouts.

"We sent them away." Thamiezel and Zelestra reply.

"It seems my reputation preceded me. Come now, am I really such an untrustworthy fellow?"

"You butchered one of the greatest angels that ever existed as a _gift_ for Inferno. Then you stabbed them in the back and blew up the Fourth Circle of Hell. And then you attacked the realm of Xexanoth. You have betrayed everyone you've ever known."

"Oh, right. I did do that, didn't I?"

The demon giggles slightly, reminiscing about his insane life.

"Fine, but besides that. Come now, I'm here to _help_ you."

The dark trickster hovers over to Bill Cipher. And for once in his long life, Bill Cipher is afraid. He shrinks to avoid earning any wrath from the other monster.

"Lil' Billy, how's it going? Still trying to compete with me?"

"Well, uh, just, you know, not really, just having fun at my theme park. Have you visited?" Bill asks, unsure how to respond to his deranged other.

"Several times, yes. Now I'm bored again. But luckily for you and your friends, things are about to get… _fun_."

Nyarlathotep transforms into three spheres of energy. One glows white with heavenly beauty, another is filled with the fires of Hell. And the third is a swirl of murky colors with thousands of eyes.

It represents Xexanoth, one of the most dangerous beings in the cosmos. Like Bill Cipher, the creature began as a being of knowledge. A dream dweller from ages long past, the entity began to crave matter. So it feasted. First it devoured souls. Then it came for planets. Then entire star systems. Now, billions of years later, the great beast consumes entire galaxies. Stars, black holes, planets, and all the space between becomes energy to fuel the growing power of the ancient beast, whose power is greater than Inferno and Paradise.

Thamiezel and Zelestra watch as the glowing white orb moves forward. Thamiezel and Zelestra have been observing the display with blank faces, not giving any hint into their thoughts. The white sphere speaks to them in a childish, innocent voice.

"I am the happy place in the sky! I am filled with birds and songs and laughter and sunshine! You'll never find a nicer place!"

The crimson red sphere comes forth next, speaking in a low guttural moan.

"I am seven sins for nine Hells, fragmented yet united. Lust, greed, wrath, pride, gluttony, sloth, and envy."

The last sphere approaches, bubbling and gurgling incomprehensibly. And then a small star appears between all three spheres. One that begins to glow brighter than any other. They turn on it, smothering the bright twinkle. Nyarlathotep reforms his body.

"So you're saying-" Bill starts.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" screams the greater devil. Bill's body shrinks into a microscopic triangle. Nyarlathotep turns back to the twins.

"Inferno and Paradise are sending their forces against you. Once they break the barriers around your tiny galaxy, Xexanoth will consume everything. He's a Hungry little fellow."

"And you're telling us this, why?"

"Because it's more fun that way. To know ahead of time. Time… funny, you don't have much left. Better get going!"

And with that taunting statement the demon trickster vanishes, leaving the twins and Bill alone. Thamiezel and Zelestra stand from their seats of power.

"Sister, I will go meet with the Emperor of the Sovereign Sun."

"And I will give the orders to halt the invasion of the other galaxy. We're going to need all of our resources. "

Thamiezel turns to Bill, who begins to panic and stutter, realizing the twins are going to stand against three of the greatest powers in the cosmos.

"You… you two c-can't be serious."

"We are."

"Well… I think I'm packing my bags and heading off."

"No." they say in unison, quietly but forcefully.

Bill Cipher attempts to flee anyway, but the twins keep him in the abandoned party room.

"We'll need you to win."

"Win?! Win?! You can't beat all three of them!"

"No. Inferno and Paradise won't send everything against us. That would be too much of a risk to them. They're going to distract us while that fat bastard Xexanoth eats us. We want you and your playground to be near the edge of wherever the gate opens to the realm of Xexanoth."

Thamiezel turns to Bill as Zelestra leaves, ready to warn their armies.

"I'm counting on you, friend. Don't disappoint me." Thamiezel says, threatening his deranged ally to prevent Bill from abandoning the twins.

"And what of me?" Waddles asks.

"Be ready to defend against the forces of Paradise. You'll be more than a match for anything they send against us."

"And the other two?"

"I can deal with Inferno. They'll throw me to the Malebolge. But there isn't anything that second-rate torture pit can put me through that I haven't suffered already. So get going, Waddles."

The dragon nods in affirmation. Waddles leaves the citadel, moving towards the outer edge of the galaxy. The twins turn to Bill.

"Now… Bill Cipher, we will not lose."

"Just go back to your boss!"

"We can't… when Old Narly appeared, our master cut off all traces to prevent Narly from discovering our master's world… we're alone."

"Well… fuck."

Bill and the twins leave the empty room, preparing to unite their soldiers to defend the galaxy. The alarm spreads across the empire. Millions of planets empty of civilians, fleeing to the inner circle of Thamiezel's empire, where the twins' magic is strongest. The armies sent to invade the other galaxy, numbering in the hundreds of billions, begin to return at Zelestra's command. Zelestra sits at the outskirts of her galaxy, watching as every last ship, every single warrior, comes forth. And then she creates a shield. A blanket of power drapes over the galaxy, enveloping it and strengthening the worlds against any breach. No one can enter or leave, either through the shield or by passing through the void. The galaxy is sealed off from the rest of the universe, allowing no light or thoughts to escape or enter.

Zelestra watches from the protection of their empire as the invaded galaxy is abandoned. Just as the last of the twins' forces have retreated, Xexanoth reveals his true might. A wound opens in the universe. A gap in existence a million light years across encircles the abandoned galaxy before carving it out of reality. Nigh infinite pulsing tendrils of energy suck the life out of the galaxy. Some smaller than an insect, others light years long, impossibly moving against the laws of the universe and corrupting every speck of matter and dark matter into fuel for the great ones on the other side of the cracks in existence.

"Xexanoth. A hostile universe that eats chunks of others." Thamiezel says, hovering next to his sister.

"How many people were destroyed just then, brother?"

"Too many to count. All fuel for the belly of that parasitic dimension. They're going to use that fuel against us. They're going to break down our world, piece by piece, until we are finished."

Zelestra turns to her brother. Her lover for countless years. Thamiezel alone is allowed to pass through the barriers around their empire. He flies across the waves of existence, coming to the capital of the Empire of the Sovereign Sun. The homeworld sits beneath the greatest star in the universe, immortal and larger than entire solar systems, giving light and warmth for those who dwell on the world. The flat planet is itself a creation of the rulers of the empire, a massive mechanical fortress larger than nearly all natural stars, using the great sun above to fuel its power. Thousands of cities cover the massive floating rock. The machine planet is built solely for the purpose of feeding the energy beings that dwell within, creatures that seen from afar would be mistaken for stars. Within a small archway, Thamiezel finds the entrance to the throne, a dimensional pocket stretching out for the length of planets, coming to the center of the emperor's mind.

"Thamiezel… approach."

The collective sentience of the emperor turns its eye upon the vampiric god. It is an amalgamation of the last of the ruling houses' minds and souls from a long abandoned world. The minds, once mortal and made of flesh, have ascended beyond their material forms into pure thought and power. And now Thamiezel comes before them, ready to beg for their aid in his war.

"You have come before us."

"Obviously," he says with a grin.

"I need a little help. Some jerks are trying to take over _my_ galaxy."

"Who defies you?"

"Well, you know… a few Angels… a couple of demons… an eternal eating machine that has ruined several of your galaxies before and is likely unstoppable."

"You speak of Xexanoth. You require the impossible… none here can defeat the worlds beyond ours."

Thamiezel grins at the collective, invisible pool of minds.

"Defeat? No. They each have thousands more souls than even your great empire. But Inferno and Paradise will not send their entire hosts against mine. Pyriphlegoth and Yaltabaoth wouldn't make such a plan even if all others came against them. These are rogue powers, my friend. Things that are planning against their masters. No one else will help them. Think about it. Xexanoth has ruined hundreds of your galaxies for food. If we can stop him now, then that mindless beast will never again threaten you."

Thamiezel's words pierce the stubbornness of the ancient minds. The collective sentience glows and shimmers, delving deep into thought. Then it speaks again.

"… Chances of Paradise and Inferno combining forces… currently… .0340532% … chances of causing Xexanoth to abandon the galaxy… 20.0203% with our combined armies… you will receive a tenth of our power."

"You made the right choice. With our combined power, nothing will stand against us."

Thamiezel gives a bow to the amalgamation of creatures. He leaves the emperor for his home galaxy, finding Zelestra commanding the armies from the capital. Wendy and Pacifica, along with the twins' family, have bunkered down on Cul-Cerberon, the center of the twins' power. The reinforcements from the Empire of the Sovereign Sun begin to appear at the outer rings of Thamiezel's galaxy. Giant world ships capable of transporting all manner of weaponry and soldiers and carrying enough power to vaporize entire solar systems approach the shields. Zelestra and Thamiezel lift the barriers on their realm, allowing the world ships to pass through. With their armies gathered, the galaxy prepares for siege.

"Now we wait." Zelestra says.

"This… this will not end well." Thamiezel mutters.

"If this is how we end, then it will be a wonderful end, brother."

"Yes… yes it will. With any luck, we will escape… and it will mark the beginning of the final war between Paradise and Inferno… and we will defeat our enemies once and for all."

Thamiezel and Zelestra retreat to their home world. An eerie stillness weaves its way into the corners of their realm, where their defenses are weakest. The twins and their armies wait for days, waiting for any sign of attack.

"Maybe… Old Narly was just messing with us?" Zelestra says, her voice rising hopefully.

"If… I doubt it… fate has never been kind to us…"

Before they can continue, they feel a great presence drawing closer. Something heavy and powerful and ominous presses against the universe. A great light cracks into the universe at the outskirts of the galaxy. The gap shatters the fabric of creation, encircling the empire. Xexanoth attempts to carve their home out of the universe, allowing him to assault from all sides. With their power, the twins repair the damage, forcing the gaps closed. But they are not able to fully seal away Xexanoth's might. The cracks in the universe remain open near the epicenter of the breach, unable to be sealed by Thamiezel and Zelestra. The gap remains as an omen in the sky, seen from all corners of the empire. The spawn of Xexanoth begin to break through. The swarm of Xexanoth comes as a mass of meat and energy, filled with countless souls intertwined and strung together, unable to remember who or what they were and made only to serve the will of their master's endless hunger.

As Xexanoth's army begins its assault, the twins' allies wait in ambush. The world ships hide within the stars and beneath gas giants, preparing to unleash their torrent of power and weaponry. They hold energy capsules capable of breaking through the speed of light and instantaneously ruining an enemy force thousands of miles across, dimensional soldiers that create powerful distortions that tear through the mind and drive lesser beings insane, and voids that mangle and damage the soul beyond the ability to continue fighting. The weapons wait until the abominations of Xexanoth are close enough to be damaged. The swarm of monsters presses against the shield of the twins. But knowing that the other realms could attack at any moment, the twins' are forced to maintain the defense's current shape. They allow the swarm to begin passing through the barrier.

Bill Cipher appears from his demonic world within the mass of stars and planets, preparing to command his legion of world ships and their trillions of soldiers and weapons with his dark mind. On the screens of every world ship, the golden pyramid appears. He speaks in every language to the swarm of creatures that have been sent to defend the twins.

"For every tentacle you cut off, you get a prize. If you somehow land the kill shot on the god in that hole, I'll give you everything I own! Now fire, flesh sticks!"

The world ships open fire, bathing the stars in madness and death. Planets and moons are vaporized and reformed, only to be destroyed again. Lesser beings of flesh from the realm of Xexanoth are killed and reborn by the waves of power. They are thrust through a cycle of death and rebirth. The already unstable minds begin to fall apart, losing the will to continue fighting and becoming harmless. The torturous waves of energy smash against the might of the ancient deity's world. From within one of the world ships, Bill Cipher can see a wall of chaos coming from the other realm. It's a monstrous wall extending impossibly in all directions, encompassing the view from the frontline.

" _Those crazy flesh sticks are going to ruin me… ah, screw it. There's not one damn place in this universe or any other that would take me_ _now_ _. Fuck it, let's play!"_

Bill Cipher cackles maniacally, ready to go down in a blaze of glory. He uses his reality altering trickery to subdue and trap the less intelligent powers of the host of Xexanoth, hurling them into an endless maze of thoughts and madness that they cannot escape from. The two great forces crash against each other without strategy or thought, simply trying to win by breaking through the other side's armies. The defensive line holds against the endless swarm, seemingly keeping them at bay. Then the attacking swarm adapts to the twins' strategy.

Creatures of unknowable origins begin to pour out of the hole. They are jagged and pointed with limbs and appendages that shift in and out of existence. Rather than push forward blindly, they disappear from the universe, weaving through lines of atomic structure and avoiding Bill Cipher's dimensional traps. They reemerge within the world ships. They crawl out of impossible spaces where the wall meets the ceiling. They slip out of the corners of jagged armor and pointed edges. The impossibly angled beasts begin to swarm across the world ships at the very front, slaughtering all living things and pressing through the ranks of Thamiezel's allies. Far within the center of the galaxy, Thamiezel and Zelestra watch the growing battle while searching for the other invading forces. Zelestra's heart fills with anger, knowing that they cannot aid the world ships, lest they risk spending all their energy on one enemy and leaving their empire open to attack from the other armies.

"Xexanoth comes against us, brother."

"Which means the other two will strike elsewhere."

Thamiezel searches for the breakthrough of Inferno's armies. He finds the outer worlds of his realm being filled with an unnatural mist. The specks of life remaining on the planet begin to scream in terror and pain as beasts from the deepest pits of Hell enter the cosmos.

" _Inferno comes against us, sister. I will handle them."_

" _If they capture you, they'll torture your soul."_

" _Nothing I haven't already suffered."_

Thamiezel smiles psychotically, watching the armies of the damned enter creation. They are not simply beasts from the lesser worlds of Hell. They are monsters from the pits of the Malebolge, the prison of eternal torture.

Colossal entities with emaciated limbs and bulging bellies wander into existence. Their faces resemble cooked leather stretched over a dragon's skull with a lower jaw that extends to their waist, a maw that inhales souls and corrupts them within their massive stomachs. The walking towers begin to spread like a virus across all planets in the vicinity. They focus on planets with life, ignoring the rest of the worlds and the emptiness of space. Thamiezel charges as a meteor to the growing tumor that is the Malebolge. He smashes through planets and destroys thousands of the demonic hordes. He lands on the surface of a dead planet, and is immediately surrounded by the soldiers of the Malebolge. Thamiezel grins at them. He embraces their hate and their insanity, wishing to test their limits.

"You will be fun to play with!"

Thamiezel unleashes his insane and chaotic thoughts. He bathes the demons in the same torment that he has suffered. Many of the devils fall lifelessly to the ground, gurgling and moaning as their thoughts are consumed by Thamiezel's mind. They writhe on the ground, almost pleasured by their own suffering before they fade away. Thamiezel releases barriers of light and spirals of reality-altering energy against the enemy, slaughtering and consuming millions. With the Malebolge focused on Thamiezel, the rest of the twins' vampiric soldiers close in around the gates of Inferno, preparing to battle to the end for their god's favor.

"Now this… this is wonderful." Thamiezel says. The goblin warships and vampire devils under Thamiezel rain fire and madness upon their enemies. Several world ships begin unloading their greatest weapons, mad creatures filled with the energy of stars. Soulless and mindless, the beasts are simply extensions of their commanders' thoughts. The abominations throw themselves against the demon host of Inferno without any concern for their own safety. Thamiezel slaughters several of the towering demons, drinking in their putrid energy and souls. As Thamiezel battles the forces of the Malebolge, another gateway to Inferno opens.

Gigantic beasts encased within spinning rings of fire fly out from the Fourth Circle. Their fiery rings slash across the skin of the universe, butchering all in their path. The armies of Thamiezel and the Empire of the Sovereign Sun push back with all their might, driving the host of Hell back to the gates of Inferno. Thamiezel laughs psychotically, enjoying his insane game. He slaughters the demons slowly and deliberately, giving them the same suffering they have inflicted on countless others.

" _Brother, I see you are having a good time."_

" _Indeed. We will not lose to these animals."_

Far off from the battle with Inferno, Zelestra spots the gateway to Paradise begin to open. A swarm of angelic beings descend from the realm of light. Giant whirling wheels covered in eyes and mouths, massive creatures of light who appear to be covered in flayed skin draped over their exposed organs, and single eyed orbs of flame the size of moons appear. Then a swarm of winged humanoids with bird-like faces come out in the billions, all prepared to destroy the thorn in their god's side.

" _So it begins, brother. And so it ends."_

Zelestra laughs to herself while preparing for battle, flying past stars and planets to the very gates of Paradise, followed by the combined armies of demons, vampires, goblins, and dread spirits built up over the millennia of rule. Zelestra and her armada clash with the army of Heaven. The servants of the dark queen and the slaves of light tear each other to pieces as Zelestra throws planets and stars against her enemies. Hundreds of thousands of angels fall to Zelestra's vampiric power. The senseless slaughter continues for hours as both sides attempt to break each other. The twins watch the movement of the enemy armies. They watch as Inferno's host begins to spread out. And the angels of Paradise, rather than aid the demons in the fight against the twins, begin to attack them. The angels begin to fight against Xexanoth and the demons. The hordes of Inferno lash out at angels and Xexanoth's slaves. The three powers have started battling each other.

" _Why are they fighting each other, brother?"_

" _Each one wanted to attack us. Each one wanted to claim us. But attacking at the same time… this is something they didn't plan… Old Narly did this. He set them on us and then on each other."_

" _He's wants the battle to spread. He wants to begin the last war."_

Far away from the growing battle, the twins' family dwells in safety, along with Pacifica and Wendy. But they are restless. They are desperate to help in any way they can.

"They… we should be out there with them." Wendy says, her eyes furrowed and ready for action.

"We aren't powerful enough. We're nothing compared to what's out there." Pacifica replies, looking down as the galaxy tremors with the mind-shattering war.

"I… fuck."

"How is that even possible?" Stanley asks.

"What?" Pacifica replies.

"Just… _that_. The war. Up there. And all around. I can feel it."

"I know… I hope there's something looking out for them. Someone. Either that vampire boss of theirs or someone else… but… this is insane…"

Above the walled planet, Stanford and Alice watch from a defensive tower, armed with guns far too weak to defend against the divine powers coming for them.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Alice asks.

"Yeah. I can… so this is what happens when gods go to war… it feels like the universe is melting."

"That's one way to describe it."

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"No. I've seen both places, but they weren't active. Not like this. I thought Dipper was joking when he said that the war could ruin much of the universe. But this… they aren't even fighting at full strength."

"I pray to whoever the fuck those kids know what they're doing."

Alice smirks at her ancestor. The light from the cracks in the universe can now be seen throughout the galaxy as an omen of oblivion. Another gate opens near the battle between Thamiezel and the Malebolge. A creature only slightly smaller than Thamiezel comes forth from the gate. It has reptilian skin with five eyes in the center of its head. Four arms extend out from the mass of material, each with three sharp claws. Mammon, demon of greed, prepares to take back his stolen crown, the key to Cocytus, and vaporize all that Thamiezel has created.

At the gates of Heaven, one of the greatest angels of Yaltabaoth comes forth. The mad creature is forever praying in Enochian, the language of the angels. Its thoughts spread out like telepathic waves, a war cry against those who would oppose Heaven. The deafening invocations drive the lesser creatures of Thamiezel's empire into despair, causing them to lose all will to fight for their master. Only the world ships and soulless creations of the Empire of the Sovereign Sun can withstand the madness of the Archangel's mind. Zelestra glares at the mad beast.

"You… I know you…" she snarls, recognizing the angel.

With six golden wings spreading forth from an orb of fire, the angel had spread knowledge of its realm across twenty million galaxies. Countless worlds know of Paradise's offering due to this angel. It is the one that watched over Zelestra after she died, the one that kept her imprisoned and attempted to bury her memories of her lost brother.

" _I know you, angel. But I don't know your name. So what should I call you, monster?"_ Zelestra asks in her thoughts, taunting the slave of light. She hears its mind, spewing praise and thoughts meant to consume and sedate her soldiers into surrendering.

" _I am Raquel. I am the light of God. Praise him. Thank him. Love him."_

" _Oh shut up, you blabbering infant. You stole me from my brother. You let him fall into nothing. Now I will give you back the pain he suffered."_

Zelestra's vow brings the angel's gaze upon her. The vampire queen growls, seeing the one she desires to destroy protected by its legions of angelic spawn. The angels surround their commander, preventing the vampire from coming closer, lest she be overwhelmed by the entirety of Paradise's host. Zelestra falls back, allowing the twins' army to bring their destructive power against the forces of Paradise. They fire dimensional weaponry that distorts and breaks down the fabric of existence, tearing through the weaker angels and forcing the host of Heaven to retreat temporarily. Zelestra watches the angels from afar, keeping her thoughts focused on maintaining the shield surrounding the twins' empire.

Months pass with no end in sight to the ruin. The conflict grows as the Empire of the Sovereign Sun puts its full force on defying Xexanoth, showing that they are no longer willing to tolerate the deity's consumption of their own galaxies. They focus much of their efforts on fighting within the galaxy of Thamiezel and Zelestra, but conflict has begun to spread elsewhere. Priests and worshipers of Xexanoth are crushed and obliterated without mercy. Their souls are captured and denied their desire to merge with their god. Angels and demons begin to emerge into the universe, both attempting to discover what the other empire is planning. They hunt each other's slaves and cults, breaking apart planets and ending entire civilizations as a side effect of their fighting. The twins' empire is now protected by a powerful barrier created by the Emperor of the Sovereign Sun. With their full power available to them, the twins have fully entered the battle. They are relentless and nigh unstoppable, butchering millions of demons, angels, and ancient monsters without pause. But the vampiric gods begin to reach the limit of their power. They expel energy quicker than they can consume their enemies, draining them to the brink. The twins return to their capital to regain their strength. The broken and weakened vampires dwell within their throne, surrounded by their family. Zelestra sits near her children and parents with Pacifica.

"This… we need to stop. We have to escape." Bella says.

"No. Not until I have my revenge." Zelestra says, snarling angrily at the thought that the angel who hurt her and her brother still remains free.

"We might have to, Mabes." Pacifica says, holding Zelestra's hand and squeezing tightly. Zelestra smiles, pulling Pacifica into a kiss.

"Paz, I will never let them take you. Nothing will harm any of you."

At the other side of the large room, Thamiezel sits with Wendy, both enjoying the solitude away from the others.

"Dip, are you going to keep fighting?"

"Yes. I will fight until they leave or completely turn on each other."

"You know, you could always use another demon to help."

Thamiezel smirks at Wendy's devotion, knowing she would risk her own soul to help defy the powers that have come against them.

"I'd never risk your soul. Risk you falling back into what you once were. There are worse things in the Malebolge than you have seen. It's why I won't let anyone with a conscious to be tortured go against the demons. I won't let anything be put through that pain."

"I'll help kick those angels' asses."

"Heh. That's why I love you. A stubborn hunter. And rage. So much delicious rage… when my sister and I return to the frontlines, go with her against the angels. And if you manage to kill some, I'll bake you a cherry pie when we get back."

Wendy laughs as Thamiezel pulls her into a hug. On the other side of the throne room, Stanley and Stanford are speaking with their descendants and Zelestra, wondering just how long it will be before one war ends and the next begins.

"Nuts is what this is. And you just keep fighting. Why?" Stanley mutters.

"Because we want it to end. All of it. This stalemate that deprives people of the ones they love. This idiotic game that has ruined countless souls. I want it to finally be over… then we can rest."

Zelestra turns her gaze down, closing her eyes and breathing steadily. She doesn't want to speak the truth; that they've been cut off from their master. She senses her brother's power restored and stands, walking over to meet with him. Another presence makes itself known in the room. Nyarlathotep appears with a bag of cheese popcorn. Thamiezel turns his attention to the old god.

"How did you-"

"How did I get past the shield? Quite easily, actually. Don't know why everyone always has trouble with that."

"You started this war, didn't you? You wanted it to happen."

Nyarlathotep giggles at the twin vampires. The thin light emitting from his mouth curls upward, emulating a human smile.

"You twins… you're smarter than the average demon or angel. I do hope you don't disappoint me."

The demon vanishes, along with his bag of popcorn.

"What a strange creature." the twins mutter together. With their strength restored, they prepare to leave. Within their minds, the twins discuss the growing conflict.

" _You never told Wendy, brother?"_

" _Of course not. She doesn't need to hear it."_

" _Stupid vampire boss."_

" _He might hear us, sister."_

" _He didn't even give us a chance to flee."_

" _No doubt because Old Narly is watching us. If that monster learns the truth, then Dracul loses everything… but this means_ we've _lost everything."_

" _Not yet. There must be something we can still do."_

" _None I can think of at the moment but keep fighting… fight with everything we have and send our enemies back to their worlds."_

Thamiezel and Zelestra kiss one last time before returning to the battlefield. The universe has become hot with savagery and pain. The edges of the galaxy are torn and mangled. Black holes and scars in the very fabric of existence have become as much a threat as the endless swarms of demons and angels.

Thamiezel begins to battle with a legion of demonic locusts from the third circle of Inferno, sent by Mammon to harass and irritate the vampire. Zelestra fights against the angel Raquel and his host, firing a barrage of dark power from afar to lure them away from the gates of Paradise. A large angel attacks Zelestra from above. She dodges out of the way of its angelic light, which vaporizes hundreds of goblin warships. Zelestra transforms into a cloud of blood and pierces the large angel. She consumes the beast from within, causing it to cry out in agony before being silenced. Thamiezel continues to repel the demonic horde from the Malebolge. More and more demons appear, each stronger than the last. The hissing, gurgling creatures begin to overwhelm Thamiezel, unleashing a relentless barrage on the tired god.

"I… will not lose… to an army of inbred, shit-brained, demon… thingies!"

Thamiezel releases a gigantic wave of destruction rivaling a hundred supernovas. The chaos tears apart the skin of the universe, creating hundreds of black holes and pathways into the oblivion of the void. The display of power forces back the Malebolge temporarily, giving Thamiezel time to feast on the scraps of souls and regain some of his lost potency. He turns his gaze upon the gates of Xexanoth, which has been spreading its contamination throughout the twins' galaxy and overwhelming Bill Cipher's power and the world ships of Thamiezel's ally. Thamiezel turns his gaze to the great dragon, Waddles, who is currently battling the armies of angels.

" _Waddles, we need help near the gates of Xexanoth. Bill Cipher is losing. Make sure that damn hole doesn't grow any bigger."_

The great dragon hears the thoughts of his master and moves to the other battlefront. Zelestra unleashes waves of darkness, slashing and ripping apart the greatest angels. The divine vampire begins to lose strength against the seemingly infinite assault. Thamiezel , sensing his sister's fatigue, reappears at her side.

"What are you doing here, brother?"

"You're losing too much energy."

"So are you."

Thamiezel looks over the maddening conflict. He takes the crown of Mammon off his head and gives it to his sister.

"Use it and burn these damned angels."

Thamiezel vanishes after giving his sister the weapon of the demon of greed. She begins to use the powerful crown gem to attack her enemies. She allows a sliver of light from one of the angels to touch the gem. And then the gem releases a wave of power that obliterates the angel. The powerful gem sends back a hundred times the energy given out, incinerating the weaker creatures of Paradise and giving the vampires precious time to recover.

Near the cracks of Xexanoth's realm, Wendy and Alice Pines join forces against the weaker creatures of the swarm. The destructive demon and her powerful angelic ally carve through a monster with five tentacles attempting to wrap itself around one of the world ships. Wendy punches it with her fiery fists while Alice slices up the tentacles with her sword. With the giant monster's grip weakened, the world ship is freed to fire its planet killing weapons. The ship destroys the monster that attempted to subdue it before unleashing a barrage on another legion approaching from the cracks in the universe. Alice and Wendy land on one of the planets as Bill Cipher continues to warp the local reality into his own nightmarish world. But he too is strained to the breaking point. He is leaking power every second, desperate to stall the onslaught. A legion of angle shifters breaks through the defense and begins attacking the weaker parts of Thamiezel's empire. Alice and Wendy attempt to regain their resolve as the war rages around them.

"This isn't going to end well." Alice says.

"No. No it isn't."

"Why don't we run?"

"We can't."

"… What?"

"Those twins… think they're so smart… we're fucked if we can't win. No other reason they'd keep this battle going for so long."

Bill Cipher's avatar floats down to the planet. The golden triangle flickers in and out of existence, struggling to maintain his physical form.

"So, I don't know about you two, but I'm getting _really_ tired." he says. His voice distorts uncontrollably, sounding like static and sparkling electricity. Every moment he fights brings him closer to losing all his power.

"Yeah. Take a breather and then we'll keep going." Alice says.

"Can't. No such thing as a breather. Just keep losing more power."

"Those planet sized ships should help keep the hole occupied for now."

"Yeah… you know? I guess this isn't so bad… going down with the ship."

"You know?" Wendy asks.

"Of course I know. I felt that giant vampire dude fuck off right when Old Narly showed up. We're just stalling."

"Seriously, how did I not know this?!" Alice shouts.

Bill Cipher laughs despite his own fading power. After several tired breaths, Alice and Wendy rejoin Bill Cipher in the battle as the world ships battle a swarm of sentient black holes. The monstrous creations of Xexanoth feast on the firepower of the world ships, growing in strength as they rip their way through the defensive line. The commanders of the Empire of the Sovereign Sun's fleet realize that they are simply fueling the black holes. The world ships use their artificial gravity wells to repel the black holes. The world ships surround the sentient monstrosities, forcing them in place with the gravity wells. Anchored together, the black holes are denied the energy needed to sustain their power. Thamiezel, realizing that his allies are weakening, appears near the gates of Xexanoth. He banishes the black holes into the void, denying them further matter to devour. The weak vampire next turns his gaze upon the swarms of Inferno. He growls defiantly before teleporting to the warfront against Hell.

Thamiezel flies to a dead world with a legion of machines from the Empire of the Sovereign Sun, attempting to strengthen the weakened center of the defensive line. He commands the swarm of machines against a pillar of fire summoned from the fifth circle of Hell. The army latches onto the pillar and detonates, creating wormholes to other parts of the universe and syphoning away the demon's power. Thamiezel strikes at the soul of the weakened flame, consuming it and taking its power within.

"This… this is fun." Thamiezel whispers. The tired king searches for the weakest point in the army of Inferno. But he finds that the swarm of Hell hasn't weakened from the fighting, simply growing in strength as more and more demons enter the universe. He finds Mammon's spirit glaring back at him.

"You've come all this way for a piece of jewelry. That's funny."

The vampiric devil turns around and moons the demon lord of greed.

"Kiss my ass, bitch!"

Thamiezel laughs before returning to battle. At the other side of the galaxy, Zelestra continues to use Mammon's crown against the armada of Paradise. But every explosion of fire also harms her. The great power begins to take its toll on the queen. She hides it within her body, preventing her trump card from becoming her downfall. The armadas of the twins continue to battle for the galaxy, staving off their own extinction and demise. For every angel they destroy, they stall their destruction by a second.

" _Brother, we're losing too much power."_

" _Yes… yes we are."_

" _Do we retreat?"_

"… _No… you have that crown?... And I have the mind jewel… I can… I will use it against them… somehow."_

" _Brother, get back here now!"_

Zelestra turns her gaze to her brother, finding him being overwhelmed by the forces of the Malebolge. He laughs despite the doom approaching, cackling in mockery of the army sent against him.

"Is this what it takes to destroy something as small as me?!"

The mad king laughs as he continues to attack the armies assaulting his body, mind, and soul. The demonic horde begins to relent. Thamiezel does the moon walk, dancing and spinning victoriously. But the hordes of the Malebolge are not cowering in defeat. The demon lord of the third circle descends to the broken body of Thamiezel. It knows that the vampire is weak. Too weak to defend himself against one of the seven great demon lords.

"Mammon. It's been some time since we've played."

Thamiezel cackles at his opponent. He attempts to fight back, but the weakened vampire is no match for the demon lord of greed. He's thrown into the side of a moon, ruining the celestial body. Thamiezel stands again, watching Mammon approach as chunks of the moon fly off into space.

"I take it you're the one who organized this little get-together?" Thamiezel says, motioning to the growing horde of the Malebolge. Mammon ignores Thamiezel's taunting and attacks again. Thamiezel is crushed through the entire moon and thrown, hurtling through space before crashing through a star and landing on a dead planet.

"Ow…"

Thamiezel giggles weakly as Mammon approaches again, preparing to destroy his enemy completely.

"You stole something of great value to me. Now I will steal _everything_ from you."

Thamiezel grins despite his growing fears. Knowing that he's betted everything on this. Knowing that his entire existence hangs in the balance.

"I… will not lose… to walking piles of dung, Mammon."

The demonic lord of greed extends one of its talons, slashing across Thamiezel's broken body. The vampire cannot hear his sister's voice any longer. He cannot feel his connection across the vastness of space. So the mad king does the unthinkable.

"Mammon… you want to drag me to the Malebolge? Then let's go together."

Thamiezel tackles the avatar of the demon lord.

"Time to scream, Mammon!"

Thamiezel drags the demon lord of greed through space, expelling much of his fading power as he approaches one of the gates.

"You've lost your mind!" Mammon shouts.

"Never had one!"

Thamiezel laughs as they disappear through the gate and into the eighth circle of Hell. Zelestra feels her brother's essence fade from the universe. She growls at the army of angels sent against her. The ones from the universe of bliss that chained her mind all those years ago.

"You all did this to me… and I will never let you take me again."

The angelic forces begin to overwhelm their enemy. But they have a different task than simply destroying Zelestra. They begin to weave chains of power around her body. They begin to drag the queen back into the realm of light, attempting to enslave her again. They desire to learn the secrets of her power and the knowledge that made her and her brother nigh unstoppable. Zelestra, with the last of her strength, charges through the gates of Paradise, rips her way out of the chains and vanishes out of sight. The twins are gone from the universe, lost across an infinite distance as their empire faces its doom.


	4. The Woodsman

Wendy feels a stabbing ache in her heart. She feels the presence of her greatest love vanish beyond reach. The pain digs deep. Tears form in her eyes. Still, she fights. She fights against the mindless spawn of Xexanoth, pushing back with everything she has.

"I won't let you bastards win!"

Wendy is thrown back by a colossal worm. The entity doesn't even consider her a threat, instead turning down and burrowing into the world ship she stands on. Wendy is joined by Alice and her sons on the surface of the battleship, surrounded by broken and dying allies as the sky is covered in fire and death. Wendy stands as her body burns with the fires of Hell.

"We… Wendy, are you alright?" Alice asks.

"I… he's gone… and Zelestra… they're gone."

"… Then we're fucked."

"No… I'm never giving up."

The mad demon stands again, harnessing her power and transforming back into a great demon.

"Wendy, we've lost!"

"Never… that's what he showed me… that's what Dipper showed me. Never stop fighting. Never let them take you."

Alice gazes in disbelief, seeing Wendy fight against her obvious doom. Seeing her fighting against the end of all they love. Wendy charges across the exploding hull of the ship, finding the end of the giant worm slithering down to the core. She charges after the mindless creature, ripping and biting at its flesh to prevent it from destroying the ship. The monster ignores Wendy entirely, focusing only on dismantling the world ship. Wendy claws at the hide of the monster, ripping through its hide. She digs through the hardened skin and into the soft, vulnerable tissue. The innards of the beast are comprised of distorted chunks of reality, segmented and incased in stasis. Next Wendy rips apart the belly of the monster, battling against long forgotten species that have become the corrupted immune system of the worm. She rips and tears her way through the belly.

"You will burn!"

Wendy snarls and yells against the defenses of the monster. She begins to become overwhelmed by the swarm within the beast.

"I… will never let go…"

She is brought to the ground and the creatures within the worm prepare to destroy Wendy, snuffing out her great flame. But suddenly an arrow of starlight pierces through the swarm, incinerating most of them.

"You always run too far ahead!"

Alice and her sons enter the organic chambers, ripping and tearing away at the horde keeping Wendy down.

"Seriously, Wendy. At least wait for my kids and me to catch up so we can fuck up together."

"Sorry."

Wendy laughs as she stands again, gaining a second wind.

"You know me. I love a good fight. And one I'll lose is a _really_ good fight."

Wendy and Alice carve their way to the heart of the beast. A glowing orb sits at the center of the mass of tissue. Alice and Wendy go to work on destroying the heart while Alice's sons defend against the defending cluster of devoured species.

"Mom, if we fail, at least we fail together."

"We aren't quitting yet, Jeff."

Alice dive kicks the orb, causing it to crack and break. Wendy rips the orb out of the attached tendrils and crushes it in her giant skeletal hands, killing the great worm. The beast thrashes about, sending Alice and Wendy flinging through the internal organs and stomachs. Wendy rips her way out of the monster, landing within the command room of the world ship. Alice and her children fly out of the dead monster, falling to the floor of the ship. The exhausted angels are picked up by Wendy. She carries her allies away from the ruined creature, whose corpse has become putrid and poisonous, capable of killing anything that breathes its corrupted air.

"We… we need to leave…" Wendy mutters. Running through the corridors of the ship, Wendy passes by the countless soldiers, living and mechanical. Many are dead already. Others beg for death, having gone insane from seeing the true strength of the gods. A massive dorsal fin slices through the entire ship, cleaving it in two.

"Fuck!"

Alice drops down from Wendy's skeletal form, looking around to regain her senses. She flies out of the damaged hull, looking for a way to escape the armies of hunger as they draw closer. Alice sees through the maw in existence. She sees the strength of the world coming against them. A slough of souls and minds mutated and forced to reproduce countless times, filling the dimension of Xexanoth to the brink. It is a world on the edge of collapse, forever devouring other galaxies as fuel.

"We're never going to beat this thing."

Alice is dragged from her thoughts by Wendy, who pulls her and her sons through space. The great demon aims for a broken goblin ship, having barely survived the hellfire unleashed by both sides of the conflict. Wendy returns to her human form, landing within the broken wreckage. Wendy runs to the front of the ship, searching for the wormhole generator.

"Come on, where is it?"

"What are you looking for?"

"The wormhole thingy. Aha!"

"Do you have any idea where we're going?!" Alice shouts.

"Anywhere but here!"

Wendy activates the still working wormhole generator. She pulls levers and presses the activation switch. The broken ship vanishes from the ruinous battle. Thousands of light years away, the wreckage crashes into the ground. Wendy and Alice stumble out of the ruined ship and onto the unknown world.

"I… fuck me." Alice mutters, coughing on dust and sand. Wendy looks around the dead planet. A seemingly endless desert extends to the horizon on every side, covering the barren world. Wendy walks back to the machine, checking the generator.

"Fuck… it's broken."

"So we're stuck."

"Better here than the frontlines."

"You're the idiot who went there in the first place."

"And you're the idiot who followed me."

Alice stifles a laugh. She followed Wendy into the heart of madness and is now lost on a dead world, far away from the battle.

"Yeah… you got me there."

"Well… we used the wormhole generator inside the galaxy. And those giant space squid-things with the big planet ships made it impossible to get in or out."

"So we're somewhere in our own galaxy. Is there a way to send out a distress beacon?"

Without warning, the ship explodes into a pile of rubble.

"No." Wendy replies flatly. A piece of the wreckage flies out of the explosion. The communications device lies at Alice's feet. She picks the device up and fiddles with it, but finds that its nearly broken, only capable of receiving messages.

"Does it work?" Wendy asks.

"Only the receiver. So we're stuck… we have to find out what planet we're on. Come on, kids."

Jeff looks up at the cold, dark sky.

"… I hope Waddles is doing better than we are."

"He'll be fine. He's just as powerful as Mabes and Dip." Wendy replies. The four stranded survivors begin moving out, attempting to find any sign of life. Wendy looks up at the sky. It is peaceful and calm, giving no glimpse to the heated war consuming the worlds around it. But Wendy can still feel the echoes of battle. The scars of existence rippling out like waves of despair and pain. As the four continue on their path, Wendy continues to look up at the stars. They appear peaceful despite the war growing overhead.

"Dip gave me a nickname once. Started calling me Taurgarus."

"Why?" Jeff asks.

"Named me after the constellation Taurus. I took it for a while… but I like Wendy more."

"… I guess he prefers Thamiezel as a name."

"I don't know. Sometimes… sometimes he's so… lost. Like he begins to wonder if everything he's done is pointless. And other times I can't see Dipper inside of him. It's just the vampire Thamiezel. Just a psychopath who hurts people."

"You still love war." Alice says.

"Yeah. I do." She says with a happy sigh.

Alice and Wendy remain motionless for a few moments, watching the universe turn overhead. Far away from the dead world, Pacifica is attempting to maintain order on the capital planet. A werewolf captain of the city guard meets with Pacifica and the twins' family in the throne room. She clasps her hands in thought, angry at the growing chaos. Even with her doubts, she is now the only one her people can rely on to lead in their darkest hour.

"Lady Pacifica, the vampires of Tul Gur are rioting. They're attempting to break free and leave the battle."

"I… Kill them all. If they won't help fight, then they'll feed the ones who will. I'm not going to lose this planet because of a couple of mindless psychos. And what's happening at the frontlines?"

"The angels have halted the assault… we… we believe Queen Zelestra is taken, but Inferno continues to press onward."

"Send Waddles and Bill to deal with them." Pacifica says, ignoring the heaviness in her chest at hearing her love has vanished.

"But then we leave our allies near the entryway of Xexanoth's horde."

"They can deal with it by themselves."

"We need more power. They're just toying with us. When they-"

"I know what's going to happen… we're… we're all going to be fucked… Prepare me a ship. We're going."

"Where?"

"Galaxy XZ Four Hundred."

"That is-"

"Where the star weavers were last seen. Get me my ship."

"If you leave, you won't make it back inside the galaxy."

"I don't care. We aren't going to lose. And no one knows we've left, got it? We're not abandoning our homes. We're finding someone to help."

Pacifica and her guards leave the throne. They find an unused ship at a military base. Pacifica steps inside the goblin ship, using her personal guard to escort her to the frontlines. They take her to where the fighting is weakest and pass through the shields. Even far away from the battle, Pacifica can feel the ruin. She can feel the torment and insanity. And she feels that it is simply the beginning.

"I… this can't be… what they wanted…"

Pacifica watches out of the window, seeing her home vanish from sight. The ship leaves the galaxy of Thamiezel behind, moving to the edges of the universe and the newly made cluster of stars.

On Cul-Cerberon, Elegor, Halstur, and his sister run through the streets, trying to help maintain order. Several goblin warships land within the capital. Within the ships lies a swarm of demons from the third circle of Hell, sent by Mammon to destroy the capital. The monsters begin to slaughter everyone, nearly effortlessly breaking through the defenses. Halstur and Elegor are forced to fight for their conquerors. They see the truth of Inferno's evil might. The creatures desecrate the world with the blood and souls of the innocent. They are mindless, desiring only to destroy the planet for the demon of greed. Elegor defends dozens of civilians with his vampiric power, harnessing the souls of the demons to maintain his energy. One of the greater demons approaches Elegor. The daunting gaze of the creature of Mammon bears down on Elegor's mind. And Elegor feels hot. He feels his skin burning. Everything is burning. The newest member of Dracula's line screams in horror as it's overwhelmed by the insanity of the war. Halstur attempts to defend his sister, but he is broken and beaten down by the onslaught of demons. They drag his sister away from the battle, taking her back through the gateway to the pits of Hell. Halstur screams in despair as the most important person in his life is taken from him. The war that was promised to end suffering has simply brought more ruin.

The demons continue to press forward, driving deeper into the heart of the homeworld. Eventually all that stands against them is a pair of tired and angry twins, Stanley and Stanford Pines.

"You want some?! Come get some!" they shout together. Stanley charges forward with a mace and Gatling gun while Stanford uses spiked brass knuckles, punching the infernal monsters in the face. The mad humans smash against the far more powerful demons, catching them by surprise. The desperate attack gives the vampires and demons of Thamiezel's host time to regroup. They encircle the beasts from Inferno, carving at their flesh and driving them back to the captured ships.

"No one fucks with my family but me!" Stanford shouts, screaming incoherently at the demons. They flee from the insane human as the greater vampires of the twins' army consume the spawn of Inferno. The ships are retaken by the defending army and used against another swarm of attacking demons. The twins themselves take control of one of the warships. They fire at the swarm of demons and their vessels, preventing what's left of the skirmishing demons from reaching the surface.

"Not bad, Lee."

"Same, Ford. I think… I think I want a drink."

"Not until we kill every last one of them."

As the twins aid in the defense of the capital, Bill Cipher and Waddles align against Inferno. The wheels of time continue turning. Days pass as Bill and the dragon battle without rest. The mind of Bill Cipher speaks to his dragon ally.

" _This is it, ain't it?"_

" _Perhaps, perhaps not. But I have learned that those mad twins are worth fighting for. That within their insane scheme, we may yet see an end to the wars of creation. And I will finally be free."_

" _Well, I've never been in a battle this big. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Funny. Never thought I'd go down fighting someone else's war."_

Bill Cipher sees a great beast come from the gates of the eighth circle. The monster was built from the pain of billions of ruined souls, combined into a single mind that simply desires to torment. Bill Cipher releases the power he's harnessed over the thousands of years ruling his own deranged world. The power presses against the demon from the Malebolge, piercing the gigantic devil. The horned monster reaches for the dragon, utterly ignoring the power of Bill and the wave of flame and magma released by Waddles. The great demon grabs Waddles, dragging the continent sized dragon down into the depths of Inferno.

" _Well fuck."_ Bill thinks, removing his hat and holding it over his heart.

The dragon vanishes from sight, imprisoned within the eternal prison to be tortured forever. Bill Cipher realizes that the monster could destroy the twins' galaxy by itself. So Bill uses his power to distort reality. Without the power to destroy the beast, he instead reverses the gate, banishing the demon back to the Malebolge. Then Bill retreats, exhausted by the endless fighting. The insanity of the battle begins to grow. Throughout the universe, pockets of demons and angels begin to sprout up, believing the other side to be bringing war to the cosmos. Demons from all corners of Inferno and angels from the highest reaches of Paradise prepare for the final battle as the mad god who drove them into fighting watches from afar, laughing at the insanity that threatens to consume them all.

On the dead world, Wendy and Alice continue walking. The sun has risen again on the planet.

"It's been seven days." Wendy says, staring up at the hot sun.

"I didn't think we'd last this long." replies Jeff.

"Well, we aren't human anymore. So that helps."

"I meant the whole galaxy. You'd think we'd have lost by now."

"I hope Jessie's safe." Joe, Alice's other son, mutters.

"If she's on Cul-Cerberon, she'll be fine. Hopefully they escape."

Wendy, Alice, Joe and Jeff continue marching through the desert. As they move west, they begin to see faint signs of life. A bird flies overhead. A simple creature resembling an eagle observes the stranded survivors. Wendy begins following the bird towards other signs of life. The four travelers begin to see a long line of green trees that extends for hundreds of miles in both directions.

"Hopefully we find someone that can help us off this damn rock." Wendy says.

"Yeah. Out of one shithole and into another."

Wendy smirks as Alice follows her to the row of green. They pass into the forest, finding signs of simple life. Creatures that resemble squirrels fly from tree to tree. Giant caterpillars crawl up the tree stumps, devouring the bark with their large jaws. A swarm of bugs resembling bees flies through, taking in the nectar from flowers.

"Where… where are we?" Wendy asks.

"It's weird… it looks familiar."

As the four continue moving through the lively world, they come upon a clearing. A lush utopia moves down into a deep chasm, extending for hundreds of miles before meeting a great mountain of black iron. Wendy and Alice continue deeper into the woods. The forests and wildlife bring back old memories for Wendy. Tears of sadness fall from her eyes as she remembers the world she once lived on so many years ago.

"It… it looks like Earth." whispers Alice.

"Yeah… do you remember, Alice?"

"A bit. I liked it… I wonder why Dipper never bothered rebuilding."

"… Whenever he talked about Earth, he started crying. It was like he was afraid. Afraid of his past."

"Never took him for someone who had regrets."

"I never took you for someone who can speak without cursing."

"Fuck you."

Alice and Wendy laugh as reminisce about the Earth. The sun sets in the west and a single moon rises in the sky. As the four move deeper into the forest, they hear music. The haunting melody echoes through the trees, taming wild spirits. It brings peace and happiness to all who hear it. Wendy feels the weight of her anger, fear, and bloodlust melt away.

Alice and Wendy begin to cry as they move closer to the harmonious music. The melodious sound dances playfully in their ears, letting them forget the pain of their past. They find the source of the long, beautiful song. A creature resembling a satyr, half man and half goat with two horns of oak, plays his music for the life of the forest.

"Who… ?" Wendy mutters.

The creature stops its song and turns to Wendy. The human-like man begins to pulse with a green aura. His veins glow with the life of the simple beings around him.

"Who are you?"

"I would ask you the same question."

"I… we crashed in the desert. We're trying to leave. Please… we need to find… we need to go home."

"Why are you trying to leave?"

"We… I lost two people I love. Paradise and Inferno took them. So I'm going to do anything I can to get them back."

"You… would fight against _them_?"

"Dip and Mabes did the same for me. They saved me. I'm not letting them down."

The woodsman smiles tenderly at Wendy. She meets his glimmering green eyes and sees them filled with love and pity for her plight.

"… You should stay instead. It's safer here."

"Safe? Have you seen what's going on out there? Everything's going down the drain." Alice says exasperatedly.

"I'm taking everything far away from here. I am a servant of Gaia. And I will take these spirits to her realm."

Wendy clenches her fists, frustrated at being trapped on the simple planet.

"… I can't give up. Not yet. Even if I fall, I won't abandon Mabel and Dipper… never." Wendy mutters.

"Where are you from?" asks the creature.

"Cul-Cerberon" Alice replies. The woodsman frowns and clenches his fists. Alice swallows nervously as the woodsman glares hatefully at the four interlopers.

"I know that name… so you four come from Thamiezel's homeworld?"

Wendy moves closer to the strange creature, looking deeply at his face. She sees the humanity in his changed appearance. And the love of the world that he saw turned to ash by Thamiezel's insanity.

"Who… who the heck are you?" Wendy asks.

"No one. I can't help you."

"We have to… I can't leave my friends."

"… There's nothing I can do."

"I… um… what's the name of this planet?"

"Earth. Long ago."

Alice and Wendy look around the changed world. They place the pieces of the puzzle together. Wendy gazes up at the sky, remembering the small fragments of Earth's constellations, now covered by hundreds more stars. Alice gazes at the iron mountain, suddenly recognizing the ruined fortress Thamiezel once ruled from, now claimed by Gaia's power and returned to a bed of life. Wendy looks back at the woodsman, the lonely protector of the renewed Earth. And she swallows, knowing that he saw Thamiezel when he was lost. When he was at his worst, a monster who tortured and destroyed simply for his own vile desires.

"If I could put it back the way it was, I would." Wendy says.

"Do you come from here?"

"I did… a long time ago."

Wendy sits down next to the woodsman as Alice and her children fly to the ruined tower, attempting to find a way off the planet in Thamiezel's abandoned stronghold.

"What's your name?"

"Wendy. Yours?"

"I… I'm the woodsman. Nothing more."


	5. War Games

Thamiezel watches as his sister and family are torn to pieces. He sees them screaming and begging for mercy. Zelestra is impaled and disemboweled by a large spear. And Thamiezel laughs.

" _Bill likes to joke. 'Reality is an illusion' he said to me once. It took a while before I got what he meant. Human eyes cannot see the truth. They cannot see the tangled mess of thoughts, spirits, energy, and matter. They cannot see the angles and curves of atoms and electrons and protons. They cannot see the illusion right in front of them."_

Thamiezel gazes with his divine sight, seeing the images of torment for what they really are. He looks past the illusions, sensing that he's entangled within a mass of intestines and tubes.

"I don't think little Mammon can find me… it's time to move."

Thamiezel claws his way back to the surface of the corrupted realm. The hellish sky is a burning red, forever aflame with the howling madness of the Malebolge's rulers. The walls and floors are pulsing meat, harnessed over billions of years from the tormented souls and bodies of the damned. The poisoned souls and spirits welcome countless new victims, dragging them down into the mass of flesh to put them through the same suffering that the old souls have endured. More powerful demons wander along the surface of the evil realm, forever stumbling about their ruined world to await the final war. The same demons that have begun to spread throughout Thamiezel's galaxy. Thamiezel realizes that within the realm of the Malebolge, he can find another of the seven keys to the prison of Lucifer. Thamiezel spreads his essence outward, searching for the mind of one of the most important demons that exists. He searches endlessly, knowing that every moment wasted brings his empire closer to doom. The vampire's soul spreads up the walls of the pit. He weaves between souls and tortured thoughts, bending along the waves of the mind to find the single sentience he needs. Searching the entirety of the pit, Thamiezel moves upward and out of the chasm. The surface above the pit is a dead, sulfurous wasteland extending further out than the distance between two ends of a galaxy. Thamiezel's mind finds the other two pits, each made to house the prisoners of the entire universe. Thamiezel begins searching through the other holes of the Malebolge, attempting to find Beelzebub, the demon of gluttony. Overthrown by Pyriphlegoth and cast into the eighth circle, the demon lord has been chained within the realm of torment for millions of years. And he has something Thamiezel wants. Thamiezel desires the third key to the prison of the ninth circle, where the greater power of Lucifer has been sealed for more than a billion years.

At last, Thamiezel finds the soul of Beelzebub, stripped of his power and tortured into a mangled, harmless entity. Thamiezel attempts to remove the key. But the weakened vampire is met with a stubborn, selfish will from the overthrown demon. Even in defeat, it holds onto its last treasure. Instead, Thamiezel tries to reason with the old demon.

"Hey Beelzy, how's it going?"

Thamiezel receives no response from the devil.

"Come on… oh wait, I forgot. English didn't exist when you were around. How silly of me."

Thamiezel speaks in the language of Tartarian, finally stirring the once almighty demon prince. With little effort, Beelzebub enters the mind of Thamiezel and learns the meaning of his words.

" _Who are you?"_

" _Thamiezel. I'm here for something you have."_

" _I have nothing."_

" _You have one thing left you can offer. The key to Cocytus. Pyriphlegoth never took it when he claimed control. Which means you have it."_

" _There is no escape from the pit. There is only pain."_

" _I can escape. There's a force in these cosmos that hasn't been seen since before Inferno has risen. There is a power within the beautiful temple that is my body capable of freeing… everyone."_

" _No such thing exists. I will not lose the last of my power."_

" _I stole the key from Mammon. And Lady Lilith turned hers over to me several thousand secta-cycles ago."_

" _Secta-cycles?"_

" _Oh, yes. The average time it takes for a planet to complete its rotation in my galaxy. You have a lot to learn. Tell me, do you know what a bagel is?"_

" _Go… away."_

" _Not until you help me take back what is mine."_

" _And what is that?"_

" _Everything."_

The spirit of the demon prince tingles with amusement, sensing the pride within the vampire Thamiezel.

" _You want the keys… to Lucifer's prison. It won't matter. They have siphoned his power over the long years. The Dragon of Revelations will be useless to you."_

" _Not entirely."_

" _Can you free me?"_

"… _I believe so. If there's one thing I've learned in my young existence, it's that it doesn't matter how long you've ruled or how much power you have. All that matters is if you have the right tools. And I have found several."_

Thamiezel retrieves the pink gem from within his dark center. He shows the tool to Beelzebub, who begins to see back into his long existence. With Thamiezel's aid, the demon prince goes back even farther, seeing the secrets and memories of his predecessor, Satan.

" _With this, we can make these worthless spirits of the Eighth Hell remember. We can make them remember what they are. This is the right tool. And with this power, I will make this diseased reality mine."_

Thamiezel weaves the remnant of his dark power into the belly of flesh surrounding him. With his dominion over the memory amulet, he begins to stir the long lost minds of the imprisoned. Like a virus, the will of Thamiezel spreads throughout the dark realm, nearly shattering the vampire's sanity as he awakens and experiences all the pain of the pit. He feels loved ones he's never known burned and boiled. He sees people dragged from their homes and tormented into despair. Only the thoughts of his own loves, his sister and their companions, keeps his mind whole. Within several days, Thamiezel finally succeeds in his long and terrible task.

" _Now… we begin."_

Thamiezel rips forth from the walls of the pit. The massive wall that extends the entire length of a galaxy begins to fall as a wave upon the creatures that caused such pain. The pit crumbles into chaos, filled with howling mad spirits turning against their masters with a single thought; vengeance.

" _This… this is beautiful."_

Thamiezel cackles maniacally, leading the chaotic universe's revolt and ripping his way through hundreds of demons. Within the growing chaos, Thamiezel begins to feed. He leeches off the ruined and destroyed spirits, rebuilding his divine power piece by piece. Once he feels he has enough power, he engulfs the spirit of Beelzebub, who willingly gives himself to Thamiezel. The vampire harnesses the demon prince's mind and takes the third key to the prison of Cocytus. Within the great battle, Thamiezel finds the tortured and broken spirit of his companion, Waddles. Thamiezel takes the spirit within himself, gently silencing his friend's tortured thoughts. The battle begins to turn against the revolt. The rulers of the Malebolge, sensing the rebellion, begin to send their greatest demons to force the tortured spirits back. Thamiezel abandons the uprising, knowing it is lost. He understands that no matter how violent and mad the tortured spirits become, they will never truly succeed in overthrowing the lords of the Malebolge without help from beyond.

Thamiezel flees the revolt, coming to the epicenter of the three pits. Within the realm of the demon rulers sits a ring of volcanoes. It is the center of Abaddon's mind, the keeper of the gate between the nine layers of Inferno. Thamiezel reforms his human body and sits outside the gate, pondering how to escape the burning realm.

"What do you think, Waddles?"

Thamiezel brings the spirit of his friend out of himself, smiling psychotically. But Thamiezel's grin fades as he senses his friend's absent mind. He gazes closer, worried for what has become of the dragon. Thamiezel sees his thoughts: terror and pain, over and over. The most agonizing horror brought to the surface, all because of the Malebolge's ruinous illusions.

"Waddles?"

The dragon's soul gives no answer. It only quivers in the dark, terrified of its long destroyed creator.

"Don't let him hurt me. Don't let him hurt me. Don't let him."

"Shh… shhh. It's alright, Waddles…"

"It's him. It's him."

"Who… him who?"

"The watcher… the maker… don't let him… don't… keep him back!"

"He's gone, Waddles… your maker's gone. He was thrown out, remember? Banished to the void, harmless and formless."

Thamiezel sees his friend's broken thoughts.

"Shhh… he can't hurt you anymore. We have both seen it… let your mind be at peace."

Thamiezel takes the dragon's soul into his heart, silencing Waddles' fears and putting his sorrows to sleep. The vampire's eyes open, glaring with hatred at the corrupted universe of the Malebolge.

"I will… I will return. And I will break them… I will destroy them all."

The vampire begins his march to the gates of Abaddon as the demons of the Malebolge turn the tide against their tortured slaves. The howling and gurgling mass of spirits is slowly sedated and forced back to their chains within the Malebolge. With the thoughts of the demon rulers focused on subduing their revolting slaves, Thamiezel is free to call forth Abaddon. Thamiezel is quick in his approach, not desiring to remain a prisoner any longer.

"Knock, knock!"

The eye of Abaddon immediately turns on the vampire.

"Abaddon."

"You are imprisoned here."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have no time for games. I have three of the keys to Cocytus. And I know you were one of the only demon lords who sided with Lucifer. Because you're disgusted by these… tormentors. These things masquerading as creatures worthy of being demons… let me pass."

"You are nothing here. None but the lords of Hell may command me."

Thamiezel smiles as he moves closer to the powerful mind of Abaddon, realizing that Abaddon will never help him, even to an ally of the fallen angel. Instead, Thamiezel attempts to goad Abaddon into sending him to the lowest circle of Inferno.

"Didn't you hear? I've been the ruler of the third circle for a while now. I have the crown. I have the key. Mammon is nothing. Now, _let me pass_!"

The arrogant Thamiezel bellows his demand to the impatient demon.

"You wish to pass. So be it."

"Well, that was easy." Thamiezel says to himself.

The mind of Abaddon encircles Thamiezel. Winds of power encompass the vampire. Thamiezel is brought to the center of the circle of volcanoes, into a pool of smokeless fire.

"Begone forever, cursed vampire!"

Thamiezel is hurled down to the depths of Cocytus, the greatest prison in existence. The world is a blanket of eternal cold. Thamiezel's blood begins to freeze immediately and his skin begins to crack and dry out. The powerful vampire continuously pumps the blood and power from his countless victims through his flesh, giving him precious minutes to survive before he is frozen and added to the jail of demons. He marches forward, attempting to find any sign of life or sentience. As the weakening vampire continues forward, he comes upon the tomb of Tartarus.

A small iron cube is embedded in a wall of ice. The great demon has been imprisoned for eons, forced to watch his kingdom of vice turn and twist as he is abandoned in the prison below. The demon's mind is absent, having gone utterly dormant in the frozen wasteland. Passing by the chained spirit, Thamiezel continues walking by other countless frozen and mad creatures. They are all beings whose minds have broken with the eons of imprisonment. Thamiezel searches for one of the lesser creatures whose sanity has not yet shattered. Someone whose mind he can manipulate. At last Thamiezel finds a suitable creature. The mangled form of Amon, once a great demon who defeated Tartarus, is now trapped beneath the ice. The mind of Amon has stubbornly refused to accept his own demise. Thamiezel approaches the demonic spirit and smiles, watching it as his own body begins to freeze in place.

"You… Amon…"

The spirit of Amon is silent, ignoring Thamiezel's probing.

"You know, boss, I would really appreciate some assistance now… before I freeze… ogling a demon… like a fan boy…"

Amon continues to ignore Thamiezel, and soon the vampire's body and soul become frozen in time. Now he is like the other spirits here, waiting for the hour of Inferno's end. He begins thinking the lyrics to Disco Girl to pass the time. An infinite distance away, past the dimension of fire and within the largest universe, a lone goblin ship searches for ancient allies.

Pacifica's royal guard takes her far away from the ruins of the growing war. But even within the newly created galaxy, she finds reminders of the cosmic battle that threatens all life. Angels and demons have begun to enter the greater universe, taking over worlds alive and dead and converting them into centers of power, prepared for the end of the long rivalry.

"What are we searching for, Pacifica?"

"Don't know. They're called the star weavers. No idea what they even look like."

"Why are we searching for them?"

"Di… Thamiezel once told me about the early wars… the first time Heaven and Hell went to war, they were small and weak. But they started getting too powerful. And when the… the fifth? No, the sixth war began, Yaltabaoth said that with the star weavers aid, Inferno would never go to war again. So they helped. But then Tartarus and Yaltabaoth fought again. This time Heaven started the battle. The Star Weavers helped out Hell this time. And then… then Lucifer came in the next great war. The Star Weavers thought that he was the only one who might be able to combine both realms and stop the destruction… but then Inferno betrayed Lucifer. They threw out their only chance for peace because he threatened their power. And the star weavers realized that Inferno and Paradise would only stop fighting once they killed each other."

"And you think you can sway the opinions of these immortal beings?"

"Worth a try."

Pacifica and her warriors laugh at the hopeless situation.

"You know… dying trying to save the world. Not a bad way to go, Lady Pacifica."

"Yeah… not a bad way to go."

The ship moves through the galaxy, searching for any signs of the star weavers. The ship is attacked by a swarm of angels. The eagle headed monsters crowned with feathers and horns attempt to destroy Pacifica's ship. A great wave of light beams down on the ship. But the light, rather than aid the soldiers of Paradise, vaporizes the angelic forces while leaving Pacifica's group unharmed.

"What… what the fuck was that?" a vampire says.

"It's _them_."

Pacifica watches out of the window of the ships. She smiles as tears fill her eyes. The beautiful, serene forces descend to meet the lone ship. The warm, bright orbs are crowned with golden threads, coming down their strange form like hair. One of the beings becomes smaller and enters the ship, revealing itself to Pacifica's small forces.

"It's you… the Star Weavers"

The entity twinkles and blinks several times before replying.

"You know of us…"

"I've heard about you… my love told me about you… you were here before them, weren't you? Before the angels and demons."

"How does one as gentle as you know these tales?"

Pacifica smirks at the entity that believes she is gentle.

"Haven't thought of myself as gentle in… a long time."

"I see it… you are gentle. And yet you are surrounded by warriors and monsters… monsters who've ruined worlds and stars… how… how?"

"I… sometimes we just can't always be who we want… we've got to be evil to survive."

"There is always a choice."

Pacifica smiles at the ancient entity.

"I… came to you because my home is threatened."

"The cycle of war has begun again."

"This… we need to fight back."

The entity pauses for a moment before replying.

"We cannot help you fight."

"It's going to end soon. I know it. They'll destroy themselves. We need to be there to help everyone else. To keep the damage from spreading."

"You would have us go to war… we will never go to war again. We went to war once before. Long ago, before either empire existed. The greatest war of creation."

Pacifica gazes down at the floor of the ship.

"That… that war… it was the one between you and the First Evil, wasn't it?"

"What name is that?"

"Before Heaven and Hell. Before life and death… the one who made the dragons. The one who made pain. I know about it."

"You know of the war?… few within this universe still acknowledge it or even know of it. They believe Inferno and Paradise have always been and always will be."

"I know that, but right now we need to stop this war. We have to send them all back."

"That is not possible."

The alien creature leaves the ship after its brief rebuff, abandoning Pacifica and her vampiric legions to the cold regions of space. The vampires' queen turns her gaze down, seeing their tiny shred of hope fade as the indifferent creatures leave.

"Lady Pacifica… what should we do?"

"The Empire of the Sovereign Sun. Take us to the homeworld."

"Yes, my queen."

"Just call me Paz. Never liked lady or queen. Sounds so dumb."

Pacifica and her guards leave the new galaxy, fleeing to the capital of the Empire to await their doom. Pacifica's forces land on the gigantic planet. The same eerie twinge that spread through the galaxy of the twin vampires now spreads through the capital world. Angels and demons begin to come out in greater numbers throughout the universe, leading skirmishes against each other. Pacifica is powerless as she watches the universe degrade into chaos.

Within the galaxy of Thamiezel, a thousand vampires gather around Bill Cipher, who is in the center of his theme park, playing a Gameboy. One of the vampires runs up to the dream demon, the only one left who can give orders.

"The bone eaters of the first circle are pressing in. The angels are still active. The world ships have lost more than half their forces."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I lost you after you said 'the.'"

The vampire stutters, watching Bill Cipher completely ignore the war in favor of his game.

"We're losing the battle, Bill. You're the only one left who can lead us."

"Yeah, but you know what? I'd like to spend my last days… no, sorry, cycles. My last _cycles_ doing what I enjoy. And right now these old games saved by Pine Tree are what I like. Seriously, how did I miss this Mario game? It has the three little piggies as a boss battle."

"Please help us!"

Bill throws the Gameboy against the wall, shattering it. He begins to glow bright red before turning around, meeting the gaze of Thamiezel's servant.

"Alright, _I'm_ here to HELP!"

Bill's voice has become dark and gurgling, filled with the fire and storms of his insanity and rage. The lesser vampire squirms away, leaving Bill Cipher alone. Bill, now angered into action, turns to the three war fronts. He begins pointing at each one, trying to decide which enemy he will attack.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!"

Bill Cipher's finger lands on the gateway to Inferno.

"Well, time to kill my family!"

His voice bellows deeply as he charges back into battle. He rips his way through the servants of the Malebolge, obliterating planets and stars with his madness. The demon that took Waddles emerges from the gate, covered in growing masses of flesh. The flesh fights against the Malebolge's general, eating away at the powerful demon as it desperately tries to escape its rebellious slaves. The gateway to the eighth circle distorts and fades, trapping the soldiers of the Malebolge within Thamiezel's empire.

"Huh, I guess Waddles and Pine Tree managed to get something done on the other end."

Bill Cipher goes to work on defeating the remaining demons. The gigantic pyramid harnesses his power. Bill implodes wormholes inside the bellies of monsters. He flings stars and miniature black holes into the mass, wrecking the demons' bodies and turning them into harmless, gnawing beasts trapped on dead planets. The mindless demon who took Waddles now moves through the cosmos, charging against Bill Cipher. Bill simply teleports behind the idiotic creature and fires lightning bolts into the creature's body. Bill expands a pocket of space inside the beast, tearing out a chunk of its stomach. The monster flails mindlessly as the pain it caused is turned back on it, having its slaves eat deep into its soul and mind. The gigantic creature loses strength and focus, falling through space and embedding itself within a gas giant. The monster is trapped, forced to endure being slowly eaten away by the rebellious spirits of the Malebolge.

"That was fun!"

Bill Cipher laughs at the demon as he returns to the center of the galaxy. He retrieves the broken Gameboy and restores it, starting where he left off.

"Well, that happened. Now back to-"

The planet shakes with a deafening rumble. From out of the cracks in the universe, Bill Cipher sees Xexanoth's favorite toy emerge into creation. A dragon's head larger than Waddles' entire form is chained and impaled to a long jagged spike covered in pulsing tumors and strips of glowing metal. The monstrous instrument howls through the cosmos, a war cry against all those who would defy its creator. The weapon presses forward, obliterating thousands of world ships before they reform the shield on Thamiezel's galaxy. Bill Cipher can see through the growing wound in the universe. He can see the full might of Xexanoth's wasteland. The divine force is toying with them. Throughout every conquest and attempt to defy it, it has always been toying with its prey.

"Well, we're fucked."

One of the twins' generals approaches Bill Cipher as the dracolich engine continues to press forward, pushing the barrier back light years with every second.

"What do we do, Bill Cipher?"

"Smoke 'em if you got 'em."

"Wha-what?"

"It means we're fucked. So have fun before you get eaten. Hopefully I can beat Super Mario Land 2 before that thing gets to me. Ooh, I almost have all six coins!"

Bill Cipher dances giddily as the dracolich engine continues its relentless assault.

Far away from the ruins of war, Wendy sits by a lake, listening to the calmness of the renewed Earth. But she's restless, knowing the battle is raging beyond the confines of the Earth and being powerless to help. The woodsman approaches Wendy as she tosses stones into the water.

"What are you doing?" the woodsman asks.

"Waiting… I hate waiting… they're all out there, fighting for us. Fighting so I could escape… and I don't fucking care!"

Wendy groans, throwing a rock across the entire lake and smacking into a tree. The woodsman moves in closer, resting an arm on Wendy's shoulder.

"I… I'll try and find a way to get your loved ones to safety."

"I… it's too late…"

"Huh?"

"I felt it… they vanished. Dip and Mabes are gone… and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"There's… I'm sorry… I should have helped sooner."

"It's… they went before I landed. There's nothing you could have done. Dip was fighting back Hell and Mabes was knocking a few angel skulls. But then I felt them taken away. And now Paz is gone too… I don't even know where."

Wendy leans over, watching the gentle waves of the water, unaffected by the cruel war. The woodsman wraps his arms around her, bringing Wendy into a hug. She's restless. She's tense. A thought enters her mind. Rather than fighting, she thinks of another way to relieve her stress.

"You know… I think I want you, Woody."

The woodsman laughs at her joke before realizing what she said. Before he realizes what she's meant. Wendy turns around and pushes the woodsman onto the grass, sliding a finger down his bare chest.

"What- what are you doing?"

"I… I don't care… they always wanted another guy. So I'm taking it."

"I, wait wait… whoa…. whoa fuck."

Wendy embraces the gentle creature, bringing him within her warm body, desperate for the love of another in the mad war.

"I… I need it… more."

"I… fuck… Wendy."

The woodsman lets Wendy take control, using his body as her means to pleasure. She moves faster and faster, her hair glowing bright red with the fires of her demonic blood. Her nails extend like claws and dig into her lover's flesh, driving out yelps and moans. The servant of Gaia begins to lose control of his power. His green blood settles as he reverts to his human body. Brown hair that smells of pine and oak, reminding Wendy of the forests near Gravity Falls. Reminding her of the wonder and beauty of home, now lost forever. Wendy moans as she embraces her lover, dragging him closer and closing her eyes. Wendy climaxes, burning brightly in the night sky as the woods around her burn and wither.

"That… that was… great…"

"I… fuck… Wen… Wendy…"

"Are we interrupting?" Alice says.

Wendy and the woodsman jump before looking at the interruption. Alice is observing the aftereffects of Wendy's climax.

"I, uh, what's up?" the woodsman says. Alice and Wendy laugh at the shameful creature, who begins to regain his aura of power. His skin returns to its green glow, retreating beneath his inhuman mask. And he looks around, realizing that Wendy destroyed a portion of the forest.

"Dude, real smooth there." Wendy says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I, uh… shit… you… you shouldn't have done that."

The woodsman moves out from under Wendy, looking over the damage she caused. He picks up a withered animal, mangled and burnt to a crisp.

"What's wrong? They're just a bunch of crispy critters."

The offended gaze shot her way shows her that the woodsman's creations are far more valuable than she thought.

"These… I made these… all of them… and they're everything to me."

"I… sorry."

The woodsman swallows and blinks, calming his anger.

"It's fine… you didn't know… no one knows. All the simple life is always ruined by monsters."

Wendy turns her gaze down in shame. She sees the love for all living things in the woodsman. Love for the simple life she has often burned and ruined for fun.

"I… I'm sorry. Hard to remember that life means something when you're me."

"You…"

The woodsman looks back to Wendy, setting the dead animal down and bringing her closer. He relaxes, feeling her warmth.

"It's okay. You didn't know… you're a demon, aren't you?"

"I am."

"What are you doing with an angel?"

"I'm not an angel." Alice says, coming into the clearing as her sons fly overhead.

"Your sons, I mean. Two angels, a demon, and you. You have something else in you."

Alice stretches before speaking, looking up at the stars as the universe tremors with the thunder of battle. She begins to tell the Woodsman of how she gained the powers of the vampire.

"… My husband and I were killed. A long time ago. Along with our kids. That psycho vampire did it. So when he broke into Heaven, my sons and I came for him. Because we thought he did something to George. My George… and when he won, he didn't hurt me. He didn't throw me back to the angels or leave me to Hell. He just… patted me on the back. Like we were best friends. I wanted my husband back. I wanted back the one he stole…"

Alice begins to grow angry. Angry at the angels that lied to her, that led her to become a soldier for their corrupt realm. She continues speaking as the woodsman listens, curious about her nature.

"Thamiezel never took George's soul. Hell took him. And no one gave a damn… so I followed that lunatic vampire down into the pits of Hell and took back the one I lost."

"You… you _helped_ him?!"

Alice chuckles at the woodsman's hatred of Thamiezel.

"He lost his own family. Three hundred years stuck in the woods."

The woodsman laughs in disbelief, seeing Alice defend the monster that ruined their home.

"He… you don't think I know what that feels like? Hundreds of years! I wasted away in the forest. I was just some lone spirit waiting. And you know what I did?! I helped out where I could! I sung to these things! I didn't kill the planet because of a tantrum! I didn't throw away the world I loved because some of the people I cared for died!"

Wendy turns away, hearing the anger and sorrow behind the woodsman's words, knowing that the creature would never accept her if he knew that Thamiezel was her lover.

"You're stronger than him." Wendy says.

"Huh?"

"You are. You're stronger than he is… I've seen immortals go insane like him. And I've met some who just didn't care about anything. They just broke. But then there's some like you. Stronger than the rest. And I think… I think if you ever met, he'd envy you."

Wendy calms her friend, bringing him back into her embrace. She rests her head on his shoulder, ignoring the nagging in her chest, knowing that when she is reunited with Thamiezel and Zelestra, he'll hate her too.

"Envy… envy me?" the woodsman mutters, looking up into Wendy's eyes.

"I've seen him before… he smiles a lot. Laughs a lot… but when he thinks no one is looking, you can see it in his eyes. Like he hates himself. Hates his own weakness… and I think, yeah, he'd envy everything about you."

The woodsman sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing in Wendy's embrace.

"Well, I'm going to get to bed." Alice mutters.

"Didn't think you angels needed sleep. Or even could." the woodsman replies.

"I don't. But I like it. Kind of like a drug. Helps me keep moving."

Alice wanders off, preparing to lose herself in her dreams. Wendy and the woodsman continue watching the lake, listening to the sounds of the quiet world as the planet rumbles with the echoes of combat.

"So, Woody. Can I call you that?"

"Just call me Ty. That's what I used to be called."

"So, Ty. What are you going to do if the vampire guy somehow wins?"

"Don't know. Just keep trying to fix the mess he made… how did you meet him?"

Wendy shifts slightly and averts her eyes, attempting to find the words for what she feels.

"He found me in Hell… I was a slave of this one demon. And then Thamiezel showed up. He gave me a place in his army."

"… You're safe now. You won't have to fight or kill anything ever again."

"Thanks… thank you."

Wendy embraces Ty, pulling him down as they watch the stars overhead. She smiles, focusing only on the present with Gaia's creature. Ty retrieves his ocarina and begins to play. The enchanted music repairs the damage Wendy caused. She smiles as they bask in the afterglow, listening to the sounds of the lake.

Far away from the peaceful Earth, Stanley and Stanford bunker down on a dead planet, surrounded by wounded and dead vampires and goblins. The broken ship crashed on the planet and shut down. Now the twins are holed up in the broken kitchen as blood leaks in from under the door. The planet shakes and groans with the cacophony of battle.

"So… didn't think this is how I'd die. Again." Stanley mutters.

"What is this, the second time? No, the third. I think."

Stanley laughs with his twin as he rummages through the kitchen. He opens a cabinet and takes out two bottles of beer.

"So… just like old times." Stanford mutters.

"Before… you know."

"Yeah… that was… not fun."

"It was worse… especially… after we beat Bill."

"Yeah. It's strange, you know? After everything they did, that they're still your grandkids."

"I know. Life has a way of… of throwing curveballs."

The brothers open the last two beers.

"Cheers. To the end of the world, Lee."

"To the end of the world."

Stanley takes a sip of his beer. Stanford spits out his beverage and looks at the bottle.

"Count's BloodBeer… You couldn't get the human beer, Lee?"

"Well, it's not like there's a big selection… you know… it's not half bad."

"You're weird."

"Me? Twenty thousand years of nothing and not once have you tried blood. You're the weirdo… I know my son is starting to become a vampire… he got back together with… what was her name?"

"Essie?" Stanford says, trying another sip of his blood beer.

"Yeah, her."

"What about you?"

"Me?... nah, not in a long time… I'm… I'm getting tired of it all…"

"Of everything… I know…"

"Well… once everything goes down, we'll… I want to take a nice, long nap and never get up. Just sleep… for a very long time."

"… Same… or maybe… maybe we'll go up to Heaven."

"Together… yeah… that'll be nice…"

The planet shakes again as the swarm of angels comes closer to the planet, searching for any remaining signs of life to extinguish. The twins huddle closer together as the creatures of light prepare to destroy them.


	6. Reunion

The white light is clean, warm, and loving. The beauty is overwhelming as choirs sing to their master endlessly. And through the land of light, a lone specter continues walking. A creature that has forgotten who it is. A creature that keeps its mind centered only on its mission. Millennia ago, Zelestra once confronted Lucifer, the Dragon of Revelations, desiring to learn how to walk amongst the angels unseen. To learn how to weave through the world of light while keeping one's thoughts hidden to the omniscience of Yaltabaoth and his angels.

"How do you do it, Lucifer? How do you walk into Heaven and no one even knows what's happened?"

"Because to be part of Paradise, you must lose all higher thought. You must know exactly what you must do ahead of time. Otherwise, you'll be lost. Or they'll know you have come."

"… Teach me."

"You think you could ever accomplish this task? Only I've ever succeeded. And I am far more than you will ever be."

"… Well, it can't hurt to try." she said with a shrug. Lucifer looked deep into her eyes. He gazed into her soul, sensing her determination. A hardened will hidden by her innocent guise.

"…Very well." he agreed, preparing for a long millennia of training the queen's mind to enter the realm of Paradise.

The once mighty vampire queen moves quickly through the world. She is lost, but she feels her mission in her heart. Her goal is to escape the corrupted land a second time, this time without her greater power and knowledge. All memories of Dracul have been stripped from her. All knowledge of her vampiric lineage is gone. And now her mind has lost nearly all higher thought. But there is one mission she knows of. One thing she needs to accomplish.

"This… gem… and that… angel… They must touch."

The gemstone of Mammon's crown is hidden within a small layer of shadow by the vampire, just enough to prevent the gem from being empowered by the light of Paradise. The queen wanders without pause, lost from the knowledge of time, as she tries to find a path to the angel Raquel. Zelestra moves within the souls of humanity. Some she knows from long ago, oblivious to what has become of their friend.

"Laura… Melody… Soos… so many…"

The lost soul continues her march. A new concept arrives in her mind.

"The angel… up… the angel is up… go up…"

Zelestra ascends to the heavenly creature, who has searched for the mind of the captured queen without pause, knowing its mission depends on her capture. But with her mind slumbering and her thoughts regressed to childlike wonder, the great angel has lost all traces of her. Now, even knowing he could be banished from the realm of Yaltabaoth for threatening to bring about the next war, he continues to sing his praise and love for the throne of light. Zelestra flies closer to the holy being, keeping the red gem concealed within her hidden evil. She comes up to the creature, which gazes upon the queen, not recognizing her vile form. Only then does Zelestra retrieve the hidden gem. She unwraps the darkness, allowing the light to penetrate the jewel. She watches curiously as its power begins to grow. She holds firm as the powerful light begins to drain her mind and remaining strength, drawing in all energy from around it. The universe of light begins to tremor and Zelestra begins to feel her mind falling apart, desperate to hold onto the powerful weapon as it prepares to fire. Zelestra feels her thoughts suddenly return. Memories of love tarnished by the cruelty of a mad and random universe, condemning her brother to be separated and tortured by time. And she begins to remember who she is.

"I… am Zelestra… queen and sister…mother and daughter… and one of the Twin Dracula…"

Raquel looks closer at the queen as her darkness returns. He sees the shadows of madness within the twin vampire. He sees Zelestra for who she truly is just as the weapon begins to fire. Zelestra lets go of the gem.

"Burn, angel."

The world of Heaven implodes. Spirits are drowned in a sea of nothingness as the dimension cracks and withers. Raquel is consumed within the epicenter of the explosion, his mind and thoughts cast into near infinite pieces across the void between spaces. Howling winds draw in countless minds and souls beyond the edge of oblivion as Yaltabaoth attempts to heal his broken creation. Zelestra sees her chance to escape. Her one chance to flee the destruction she caused. The queen flies into the center of the gap in existence, vanishing from the world of light and into nothingness.

In the void, an infinite distance separates the different universes. Heaven, Hell, the pits of Xexanoth, the realm of Gaia, and the Order of the Dragon. And within the void, minds and souls are lost, sometimes for millions of years. Zelestra, with her memories restored, remembers when she trained with Lucifer a second time.

"So, Lucy."

"I am Lucifer, _child_." he spoke with an irritated voice.

"I like Lucy better. Makes you more… friendly sounding."

"You are a lunatic. And you're irritating me. Speak quickly."

"Sorry. We've been practicing how to walk in Heaven… but I've heard about void travel."

"Yes… when your brother's mind was shattered, the different pieces returned from oblivion in the void. Not many have accomplished void travel. Even fewer have returned from the madness of their soul shattering in the void. I suppose you want me to teach you?" replied Lucifer.

"Yep." she said bubbly.

"Well then, the first step is going to be painful. I won't be held accountable for what happens to your mind."

"I, uh… okay."

"… Then it is time to scream, sadly. Do explain to your brother that you requested this so he doesn't try to butcher me."

Zelestra giggles as she passes through the infinite abyss. The void is frozen and boiling. The color is dark and light. It is everything and nothing. Zelestra struggles to maintain her sanity, feeling the touch of nothing itself. In every other corner of existence, even the coldest reaches of space, she could feel the world around her. She could feel the energy, the material, the physical and spiritual moving like the wind. Within the void, only she exists. She is a universe in and of itself. And within nothingness, the only path towards the ones she loves is with her mind. A single thought that encompasses her entire being, focusing on home. The home where her family is, the place where she is needed most. The fiery heart of Zelestra knows where it wants to be. Her twisted mind knows its path. Every single piece of her divine self knows exactly where to go.

"Home… home… Stan… and Bella… and Dipper and Paz… and Wendy… all of them… my home…"

Zelestra awakens somewhere within the universe. She looks around, attempting to sense her surroundings. Looking up, the vampire recognizes the inner dome of Cul-Cerberon's defenses. The faint sounds of fighting echo from below. The smell of fire and blood fills the air as the planet rips itself apart. Zelestra hovers up and stands, surveying the madness.

"You… worthless cowards."

Zelestra growls, seeing her world reduced to mindless insanity without the fear of the twins' power.

"They don't fear me. Time to change this."

Zelestra floats off the roof of the tower she had landed on and descends to the chaos in the streets. Werewolves and demons from the first circle rampage through the world, devouring and torturing any others they can find. One of the beasts sees Zelestra and charges for her, mistaking her for a lowly vampire.

"Pointless creature. You will suffer for this."

With the flick of her wrist, Zelestra slices the demon in two. She slashes and dices the creature into hundreds of pieces before absorbing the meat and soul of the devil. The vampiric queen makes her way through the streets, cleansing it of the rebellious monsters. Zelestra finds one of her generals attempting to maintain order.

"What is happening?"

"Lady Zelestra?! You survived!"

"Of course I did. Although I lost my brother's crown. Why is everything… on fire?"

"Many of the werewolves and vampires are revolting. Some of the remaining demons have convinced them to turn against you."

"How long have I been away?"

"Twelve turns of this star."

"Great. Thirteen and a half cycles." she says sarcastically.

"Xexanoth has nearly won… what do we do?"

"You stop this stupid planet from killing itself. I'm going to try and keep this galaxy from being a god's snack."

Zelestra leaves the planet for the frontline. She sees the gateway to Xexanoth's world. It has doubled in size since she saw it last. She finds the tattered armies of the Sovereign Sun attempting to hold back Xexanoth's pet, the dracolich engine. The machine has nearly obliterated every world ship, and is prepared to barrel through the galaxy and cleanse it of all those that oppose its maker. Zelestra flies to the front of the beast. She stands against the creation of Xexanoth, pressing against it with all her might. She begins to slow the momentum of the weapon, finally forcing it to a stop. The vampire and the puppet of the cancerous universe clash. Stars and planets begin falling into the epicenter of the cataclysm, sucked up like a vacuum as the space around Zelestra and the dracolich falls apart.

Far away from the war, Pacifica and her soldiers are stranded in the heart of the Empire of the Sovereign Sun. The armies of the empire have begun to return to their galaxies, too weak to continue the endless battle. The ships are broken and filled with gigantic holes. Countless lives have been lost to fuel the enemy's power. And Xexanoth has revealed his power to be far greater than Paradise or Inferno. The god is simply toying with his enemies as they desperately try to stave off their own extinction. One of the servants of the Emperor of the Sovereign Sun approaches Pacifica's forces. The sentient maelstrom of energy looks down on the simple creature of flesh, attempting to discern why she is considered an equal to the twin vampires.

"Such a pointless creature. And yet, they value you more than their own existence."

Pacifica glares angrily at the unassuming entity.

"It's called love. Something us little fellows have. I doubt you'd know about it."

"Love… a pointless obstacle… and you believe you are my equal… If your king and queen are defeated… then perhaps I will show you I am more than you."

"If you touch me or hurt me in any way, Thamiezel and Zelestra will boil your mind and soul. And the only one who can give you mercy is me. So don't you dare lay a hand on me or my servants."

The entity, faced with the threat of retribution from the twins, wanders away from Pacifica, allowing her and her people to survive a little longer on the inhospitable world. One of Pacifica's soldiers tinkers with the communication system from the ship, trying to find a way to penetrate the shield around the twins' empire and call for help. The goblin takes the machine over to Pacifica, who is watching the massive city of the Empire work endlessly for its creators.

"Pacifica… is there any hope left?"

"… Barely. Just barely."

"Better than nothing… I hope my family can escape."

"Tell me about them." she says, turning to the creature with a kind smile.

"I… well, my father was human… but he wanted to become a vampire. He was one of the revived humanity. He never knew anyone's love before… but he found my mother. A goblin. They loved each other for a long time… but they never had kids. Not biologically possible. Until my father saw you and Thamiezel in the streets. And he ran up and asked. Such a stupid thing to ask. Wanted to be able to make a kid the natural way… Thamiezel changed his body… made him and Mom compatible."

"Cute… not a lot of people have the courage to approach Thamiezel."

"You do. Strange thing, courage. I've never felt fear for you or your queen and king. Even after seeing everything they did. But someone tried to eat me. When we went to help at an outpost being attacked by raiders… I was more afraid of them than I ever was of the twins."

Pacifica and the creature laugh at the absurdity of his statement. She stretches her back before shifting off the ground. She walks away from the goblin, sauntering around the area as ships and creatures fly overhead.

Far away from the peaceful capital, Zelestra is pushing back against the dracolich engine with all her strength, slowly breaking down the machine's power and reversing its unrelenting attack. She finally breaks through the skull of the weapon, and pushes farther and farther into the beast's mechanical body, ripping it apart Zelestra continues to destroy the machine, but she is still weakened from the previous battle. Her power is not enough to stop the machine completely, and it begins to return to life, regaining its lost momentum and crashing forward into the galaxy.

"This… no…" Zelestra mutters.

A light twinkles in the sky like a faraway star. It is coming towards them, glowing brighter in strength before smashing straight through the dracolich engine, shattering it. The stream of light fizzles out as the dracolich engine comes to a sudden stop, filling with unstable power and lightning as it falls apart. Zelestra is saved from the powerful explosion by a flash of light.

"You didn't think I'd miss _all_ the fun, did you, sister?"

Thamiezel dances and spins before landing on Cul-Cerberon, coughing and jumping around like a deranged clown.

"Dipper?!"

Zelestra squeals like a happy dog, jumping into her brother's loving arms and dragging him to the ground, rolling around in a hug.

"Dip! Dip! You stupid, wonderful, idiot face!"

"There you are, my starlit sister."

With a giggle, Zelestra begins crying, dragging her brother into a deep and almost forceful kiss, laughing into his mouth as he rubs a hand down her waist. Zelestra moves back, bright and happy with her brother's return.

"How?!"

"Well… it's a bit of a long story…"

Thamiezel grins, thinking back to his salvation from the depths of Cocytus. Chained within the realm of eternal cold, the vampire had become frozen in time, unable to move in the prison after being weakened through endless fighting.

" _Dang it… Dracul… don't leave me… as a living popsicle."_

"Thamiezel… foolish, arrogant, and stupid."

The hand of Dracul rose up and claimed its servant, pulling Thamiezel and Amon into the gateway to the Order of the Dragon. Dracul watched his servant regain his life, returned to the source of his power.

"Thank you, my power hungry friend."

"I am not your friend. You and your sister will return to my world. Your war is hopeless."

"Yes… I will return… but not before I take back what I've lost… not before I rescue all I can."

"If you leave, I will not open the pathway again."

"Or until I find a way to stop all three powers attacking."

Thamiezel smirked obnoxiously at Dracul before fading back into the universe, flying faster than lightning to the battleground.

Thamiezel looks back at his sister, smiling as he caresses her cheek.

"So, my dear sister… we have a lot to do."

"We… it's over, brother."

"On the contrary, we have a far better chance than we did before."

"Brother… I lost the crown of Mammon."

Thamiezel smirks, causing Zelestra to giggle. She sees the mischievous and arrogant twinkle in his eyes.

"Sister, I claimed Beelzebub's soul. That means we have three of the keys to Lucifer's prison. He has another. That means three more to go."

Zelestra smiles, seeing her brother's deranged optimism.

"Brother… let's get our family and go… there's no way to win this fight."

Thamiezel smiles, bringing his head closer to Zelestra. They reunite their thoughts and minds, becoming one again. She learns that Dracul has hidden his realm again.

"Yes… we must fight back." they say together, unified in mind and soul.

"We are greater together than separate… and we can stop them… we will fight them back… but who first?"

The twins look upon the remnants of the angels, cornered at one end of the galaxy and left confused and aimless with the demise of their leader. They turn to the gates of the Malebolge, all destroyed, save for a few servants of Mammon and the demon of greed himself, who had fled from the Malebolge to prevent his treacherous allies from turning against him. And at the gates of Xexanoth, the deity has retreated temporarily, having underestimated the full power of the twins and shocked at the loss of his favorite toy. Within their minds, the twins settle the question of who to attack first.

"So, let us quench the angels' thirst for war."

The twins fly against the weakest front, comprised of only a few stragglers cut off from their realm. They land upon a lifeless planet where a broken goblin ship has been surrounded by the angelic host. Thamiezel and Zelestra enter the ship, finding Stanley and his brother drunkenly stumbling over themselves, attempting to reach the ship's guns.

"Come!... fight me, you angel… things…" Stanley mutters before burping loudly.

"Grandfather, you are in no position to fight for us."

"I… fuck… gimmie some more blood booze… that shit's the greatest."

Stanford falls over, passing out from the beverage. The twins snicker before they clear the area, removing the last of the angelic presence in their galaxy. They bring their grandfather and great uncle back to Cul-Cerberon, leaving them with the human remnant. The twins see the consequences of their plan. The ruin, the pain, and utter despair. Elegor mumbles quietly in the corner, driven mad by the battle against Xexanoth. All the pitiful spirit can do now is pray and mumble to unseen and uncaring gods, hoping for intervention from a power greater than the twins. And as Thamiezel and Zelestra move through the damaged planet, the twins are assaulted by Halstur. The vengeful spirit glares with blind hatred at the twins, clawing and slashing at them. Thamiezel and Zelestra ignore his weak attacks.

"You ruined everything!"

"Be silent… where is your sister?"

"They took her! Those demons!"

Thamiezel and Zelestra are silent. They ignore the ravings of Halstur as they continue through the fortress. They come upon Bill Cipher hovering in place, attempting to finish off the last of his Gameboy collection.

"Bill Cipher."

"Huh? Oh, hey! You survived. Neat."

"That's it?"

"Well, I'm a bit distracted at the moment. Here, my pet monkey can describe my feelings."

A monkey phases into existence, screaming and shouting and flinging shit over the room as Bill laughs, hoping to incite Thamiezel's playful side. But the vampire shows his anger with a growl and glowing hollow eyes. Bill Cipher destroys the monkey and hides his Gameboy. He backs away slowly from the angered vampire. They are angry at themselves for allowing Halstur's sister to be claimed. They turn that anger against Bill, who is beginning to shrink in size, hoping to escape the twins' wrath.

"Bill… we have a job for you." they state calmly.

"Uh, what is it?"

"Halstur's sister has been claimed by the third circle of Inferno. You will go there and find her after we finish dealing with the demons in our galaxy."

"Really? You want me to go to the third circle? You do realize everyone there will want to rip me a new asshole?"

"Then do it stealthily."

"Fine, fine… you big weird incest vampire… things."

The twins leave Bill Cipher to complete his task, moving back to the bunker their family is within. They find Stanley and Stanford sitting together, still too drunk to stand up.

"Next time, don't go fighting where we can't see you." the twins say.

"Just trying to help." Stanford mutters.

"Thanks… where are Paz and Wendy?"

"They… they're here, right?"

"No… they… damn stubborn humans."

The twins grumble as their minds search the entire world. To their dread, they realize that Pacifica and Wendy are missing.

"Sister… Wendy was last seen fighting the angels… do you think they took her?"

"I… they… they couldn't of."

"Damn lunatic… following me into war… I should have protected her better."

"We didn't know… so we must find her and Pacifica. But first…"

"We have a demon prince to dispose of."

The vampires leave, moving to their second target. The twins walk side by side to the last remaining gateway to Inferno. Several demons wait for the twins, ready to serve Mammon in his attempts to regain his lost treasures. Thamiezel and Zelestra make no attempt to attack or strike out. They simply walk forward, moving up to the avatar of the demon of greed. The creature is angry beyond measure. And he is afraid. He broke the treaty between Paradise and Inferno. He created the spark that may end in ruin for his fellow demon lords. And now, the twins stand before him. Thamiezel has escaped the most dangerous realm in existence while Zelestra has averted Paradise's gaze. The vampires appear unstoppable.

"You look frightened, prince of wealth." the twins say.

Thamiezel and Zelestra smile sadistically, their fangs shining in the darkness. The demon prince floats forward, meeting the twins' harsh gaze and desperate to regain his lost prizes.

"You… escaped."

"We did." the twins reply.

"That… that is impossible."

"Then we wouldn't be standing here."

"You… where is my crown?! Where is the key?!"

"We lost the crown and gave the key away. A friend of ours had need of it."

The twins smile as Mammon cowers away from them, realizing how powerful they are, how outclassed he is by the seemingly insignificant vampires. But the demon is far more hungry for what he has lost, putting aside his fear as revenge takes hold in his mind.

"You stole everything from me!"

"Not everything. We still require your soul. Without you, the key cannot be used. You _will_ burn for us."

The twins go silent with their threat revealed, no longer willing to toy with the demon prince. Thamiezel steps forward. His body transforms into a three winged vampire; bright, burning blood courses through his veins. He displays his power as a threat against those who still defy him. Thamiezel is attacked from all sides by a swarm of Mammon's greatest soldiers. The beasts of fire and ash force Thamiezel's body to the ground, ripping and biting and gnawing on his power. The creatures of Mammon have been trained for millions of years, engaging in wars for the service of their master.

"Your slaves do not stand a chance against us."

Thamiezel erupts in a wave of light, cleansing the area of Mammon's remaining servants. The vampire charges against the demon prince, teeth bared and claws ready. The two great demons clash in a battle of furious insanity. Thamiezel's claws extend and dig into the flesh of Mammon. He begins his attempt to subdue the soul of the demon of greed. Thousands of lashing tentacles burst from Mammon's skin, fighting back Thamiezel's all-consuming power. The vampiric god knees the demon, sending his own malicious power into the demon prince to corrupt its mind. Mammon unleashes a wave of power, sending Thamiezel back and shattering the planet. Thamiezel appears unscathed far above the broken planet, and smiles down on Mammon.

"This… this is fun, prince of greed… I will have such fond memories of this battle."

Mammon flies at the speed of light, crashing into the vampire. Thamiezel matches his enemy with equal power, pressing against the demon and sending him back. Thamiezel smiles, sensing his enemy nearing the breaking point. Mammon's fierce and vengeful soul prepares a desperate attack on his opponent. One of Mammon's claws slashes across Thamiezel's torso before exploding in a wave of light, attempting to segment the vampire's body. Thamiezel's torso is sliced in two. He growls at the demon prince, driven into agony at the powerful attack. Thamiezel quickly regains his senses and resolve. Each half of the vampire reforms into an image of Thamiezel.

"Now the real fun can start," the two bodies of Thamiezel say in unison.

Each body of Thamiezel retrieves crimson blades. The vampire uses his puppets, aiming for the soul and mind of Mammon. The petty demon slashes and wreathes, using his arms as whips to break through Thamiezel's defenses. One of Mammon's arms pierces Thamiezel's chest, ripping apart his heart and power. The fragmented body reforms again. Mammon creates a spear of light with his power, driving it through the continuously splitting bodies of Thamiezel. The vampire becomes a virus, splitting his power with every attack to distract and overwhelm the angered Mammon. But the centered mind of Mammon does not fall for the same trick as before. He keeps his thoughts focused on his enemy, breaking through Thamiezel's mind and power with every hit. One of the bodies of Thamiezel charges from below Mammon, ripping into the demon prince. Mammon impales the puppet on his spear and vaporizes it with a wave of fire. Three more vampiric puppets assault Mammon from behind. Mammon extends thin barbs out of his backside, impaling and absorbing the weaker vessels of Thamiezel's essence.

Throughout the mad battle, Mammon's mind is enraged. He is focused on tearing down the twins. Focused on breaking and mutilating their souls and minds. His narrowed mind begins to break down Thamiezel's thoughts, forcing the vampire's puppet army on the defense. The raging Mammon screams blindly, shouting and spewing mad bile as he strikes through Thamiezel's barriers and bodies.

"You are nothing! You are worthless! You will not keep what belongs to me!"

Thamiezel laughs in the face of his superior enemy, mocking the easily manipulated demon lord.

"You would tear down all we love for a piece of jewelry. You would ruin everything for a tiny scrap of power. You are pathetic and pointless."

A powerful wave of light crashes into Mammon's mind, body, and soul. The demon of greed is propelled through space as his power is burnt away and absorbed by the unknown assailant. He meets the eyes of another puppet of Thamiezel.

"I already segmented myself before we fought. And there I was, gathering the full power of my master into a bomb. You lose, demon of greed."

Mammon screams as he is overwhelmed and cast into the depths of Dracul's kingdom. One of the seven greatest demon lords is defeated, his kingdom thrown down, and his soul vanished from all sight. Thamiezel stands triumphantly, laughing maniacally as his sister returns to his side.

"That… was a beautiful fight, sister."

"Glad you had fun."

The twins turn to the tiny remnant of demons that still remain in their galaxy. They devour the invaders, cleansing their galaxy of enemies.

"Now… now we search for our friends…"

Within the Empire of the Sovereign Sun, Pacifica walks along the roof of a skyscraper. The tensed queen paces back and forth along the edge of the great wall, waiting for the hour when she'll know the fate of her world. Waiting for the message that Xexanoth has claimed his prize and destroyed everything she's come to call home. She begins to slip. She falls from the tower, pulled down by the gravity field of the giant fortress.

"Whatev's…"

Suddenly Pacifica feels arms wrap around her, lifting her back up to the top.

"Super Mabes, away!"

"What, wait, what? Mabel?!"

"You didn't think me and Dip were going to leave you, did you?"

"You're alive! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here. I'm always here for you."

Pacifica wraps her arms around Zelestra's neck, pulling closer and laughing as she cries happily.

"Just… fuck… I love you, Mabes. I fucking love you, you wonderful weirdo."

"Love you too, Paz."

Zelestra lands back on top of the massive building, setting Pacifica down.

"Where's Dip?"

"He went to meet with the big brain that runs this place."

"I… how much did we lose?"

Zelestra's smile fades.

"I… we lost most of the outer worlds… more than half our forces are dead and their spirits are missing… only about a thousand world ships left… I think we're going to leave soon. Find a place to hide for a while."

"Where's Wendy?"

"We, uh… haven't been able to find her yet… have you see her?"

"I… no. She was fighting with you guys, wasn't she?"

Zelestra nods as tears of blood pour down her cheeks. Then Thamiezel returns from the meeting with a frown, not bothering to hide his anger and fear. The Emperor of the Sovereign Sun has denied any more aid, prepared to allow Thamiezel's empire to fall to ruin. The twins return with Pacifica to Cul-Cerberon, where the riots have finally been quelled. The vampires can sense the brutality that has occurred here. Even on the home world, they feel the losses and spreading madness. Countless innocents have been claimed by Mammon's forces. Many more have simply gone mad from the battle, and are huddled away in corners whispering prayers and attempting to tear the maddening thoughts from their heads by gouging out their own eyes. Elegor, once an aspiring servant, is reduced to a quivering mess, splayed out on the cold ground in the bunkers beneath the capital. Zelestra turns to her brother with a somber face.

"This… this was not how the war was supposed to go, brother."

"This is _always_ how it would have gone. We just didn't think we'd be attacked first." he says in an almost arrogant tone. She can sense it in him. The lingering doubt, seeing his promise of peace turned back at him. Seeing that his desire to overthrow the gods has simply led to more ruined souls like his own.

"Dip, where's Wendy?" Pacifica asks, hoping he has somehow found her in the midst of the aftermath of the battle.

"I don't know… we've lost more than half our army. The Empire lost nearly a fourth of theirs… and I have no idea where Wendy might even be."

The gloom in the air is interrupted by the sound of a banjo playing from behind the twins. Nyarlathotep hovers in the air, playing his instrument while mocking the ruined masters of the galaxy.

"You lost everything  
But you don't care  
Because as long as Wendy's gone  
Nothing else matters… even losing your hair!"

Nyarlathotep fires a wave of light at Thamiezel, vaporizing his hair and much of his face. Thamiezel reforms his head and glares at the god of chaos.

"Why are you here?" the twins ask.

"Just wanted to know how you two escaped so easily."

"So you can make sure we don't escape the next time?" the twins reply.

"No. I'm actually glad. I thought the fun was over once you lost… but no. You've still got some fight in you! Ooh, I do hope it doesn't disappoint!"

The trickster vanishes from existence, returning to the sideline after mocking the twins' loss of their companion. Thamiezel clenches his fists to the point his nails dig through the skin. The sensation of the blood slowly trickling down his hands quells the anger in his heart.

"I should have stopped her… I shouldn't have let her fight."

"You didn't know this would happen, brother… we can only hope she's safe."

"Safe? No such thing… never was such a thing… but it was better when I knew where she was… sister, we need to send a message. We need to find her before anything else happens."

"I'll get every communications relay still working online, brother."

"Yes. I have a message for our enemies."

Thamiezel regains his resolve, moving out to command the remains of his armies from the broken throne. Zelestra finds Thamiezel hours later in the command room with their remaining generals.

"Where are the majority of the blackholes?" Thamiezel asks.

"Near the entryway of Xexanoth's attack. The cracks in the universe have vanished."

"We're safe for now. Leave the damaged area. Xexanoth won't attack from the same spot. Find any wandering souls and give them new bodies."

"What do we do with any enemy forces remaining?"

"If they're spirits, then bring them here. I need a snack. And my sister, bring me the microphone."

"We're ready for our broadcast, brother."

"Good… I want them to be afraid…"

Thamiezel and Zelestra sit down with the microphone. The system is established to spread the news of their victory throughout the empire and to help discover Wendy's location.

Unaware of the efforts to find her, Wendy is relaxing with Ty beneath the shade of a tree. To their surprise, the Earth still stands.

"I was sure we would need to leave this place by now." Ty says.

"Same… but… it's good. It means I can see Dip and Mabes again."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, Mabes is… Mabes. Just, she's so awesome! She loves art, she loves to play and have fun and just knows exactly what to say to make everything not suck… and Dip… Dip is, well, he likes to pretend he's cold and calculating… but he's got a good heart… he just doesn't show it a lot."

"I hope I get to meet them."

"Yeah… I hope so too."

Wendy closes her eyes, tuning out the thoughts of the future. Here, within the paradise and wonders of Gaia's love, she is happy. She remembers her humanity after years of war and bloodlust. The silent moment is interrupted by Alice. She walks in with the busted communicator.

"Is it working?" Ty asks. For the first time in his long life he hopes to make contact with the reviled empire, simply so Wendy can be reunited with the ones she loves.

"Can't contact anyone. But it just switched on. Like something's sending a signal."

Wendy and Ty listen in. And then they hear the voice of Thamiezel and Zelestra.

"What up what up, dog? You hear? This is Thamie and the Zez!"

"Thamie and the ZEZ!"

"Sister and I just kicked all your asses!"

"That's right, we kicked your asses! And guess what!"

"What?"

"We've got some new toys!"

The sound of metal jiggling echoes over the speaker.

"What's that, sister? It sounds like keys jiggling!"

"Indeed it is, brother! And what do keys do?"

"They open things!"

"And what do these three little keys open?"

"Here's a hint!"

"We took one from that greedy pig!"

"And we took another from a fat bastard!"

"And the other we stole from a very horny lady!"

"That's right. My sister and I have three keys to Lucifer's jail!"

"So pack your bags if you've ever pissed off our boss!"

"And if you ever think about hurting a hair on Queen Taurgarus' head, we'll gouge your soul out and feed it to the birds!"

"This is your Saturday Morning DJ crew, signing off!"

Ty is speechless. Wendy looks down, awkwardly chuckling at the twins' attempt to maintain their heartless, insane façade.

"They're… completely insane."

"Yes, but at least they keep the sewers clean." Alice mutters.

"I… just… they're enjoying it. Both of them. They don't care about all the pain they caused… they're psychos."

"Yeah… they are." Wendy whispers.

"Just… how can you defend these people?"

"Because they're not the worst I've seen." Alice says.

"How?! He killed you!"

"Death doesn't mean shit nowadays. And he's never tortured anyone insane. I figure that counts for something."

"You think that means he's good?!"

Alice reaches the breaking point. She glares at Ty, angry at him and what he stands for. Angry at the fact that he was given the power to rebuild the Earth while she was never spared the pain of losing her loved ones.

"Good people have never done shit for me. Mother Nature hasn't done shit for me. That lazy bitch sat around while my kids and I died. She stood by while your precious planet went to hell. She doesn't give a damn. Not about anything."

Ty clenches his fists. His power glows bright green as his mind fills with rage. Ty stands abruptly and storms over to Alice, meeting her gaze. She begins to realize that she's enraged the protector of the planet, a being possibly more powerful than she ever will be.

"… I don't want to see you right now… _leave_." he growls at her.

Alice turns around and walks away. Wendy clenches her fists, frowning as she looks away from the conflict. Ty releases a deep breath, attempting to calm the anger he feels for his world's destruction.

"Ty… I should go with her." Wendy says, knowing that Ty will never accept her for what she is.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"But you meant those words… and I'm sorry… I didn't think. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have."

"I… I don't… why?"

Wendy looks back at him. She sees his once warm eyes filling with confusion and sadness.

"I… you say all these things about them… I've done it too… I've killed more than any human ever should… and I liked it… I liked leading the charge… breaking through armies… killing them all even though they never stood a chance… and I shouldn't have…"

Ty moves forward, reaching for Wendy's hand. She turns around, not willing to face her friend.

"I… I thought we had something…"

"It was just… it was just me getting stuck in this toilet… and not having a fuck buddy."

"You're… you're a terrible liar."

Ty and Wendy laugh as the tears flow. Wendy holds her arms, shivering in the strange and alien world. A place where she has not felt at home for thousands of years. And then warm arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to his broad chest.

"I… I'll try to be… a little more forgiving… I know you aren't the monster you think you are… and you aren't like them… like those twins…"

"I… thank you…"


	7. Brother

Months pass in the aftermath of the battle. There is no sign of another attack, and the demons and angels have finally returned to their own realms, the great war seemingly avoided for the time being. Thamiezel is lost in his dark thoughts: thoughts of vengeance, thoughts of torture and bloodlust. He sits on his throne, extending an aspect of himself outside to search the dead worlds for any sign of Wendy and Alice. He is also contemplating many horrible punishments to inflict upon those who may have harmed them.

"I'll cover them in their own shit and suffocate their bodies… no… that would only work on a human… I'll rip out their soul and stab it and stab it and stab it… yes… that could work… or… yes. I'll subject them to watching endless reruns of the original Star Galactors series forever. It'll drive them insane…"

Thamiezel senses Zelestra enter the throne room, returning from attempts to stabilize the broken walls of the galaxy.

"Brother, any sign of Wendy?"

"None… our allies in Inferno have not heard of her capture. She wasn't in spirit form in the battle… they found security footage of her abandoning one of the destroyed world ships. She fled in a goblin warship without proper coordinates. So they could be anywhere."

"If the Empire of the Sovereign Sun had maintained our shield, then they would only be able to travel within our own galaxy."

"Yes… I'm searching every world. Every planet, dead or thriving…"

"What about Earth?"

"I… the chances are so small."

"You've never wanted to go back there."

"Because… new life exists on it… everything would be different… and I don't want to deal with my memories of that damned little rock any more than I need to."

"Have you searched there?"

"There's a barrier on that planet…I can't see from afar… but if Wendy is there…"

Thamiezel stands from his throne with a new mission embedded in mind. He walks forward, meeting his sister's eyes.

"Do you want me to go, Dip?"

"No. I can handle a little trauma."

Zelestra smirks before moving in for a kiss. A short kiss, yet as sweet as every other.

"I'll keep things in order here, brother."

"I'll be back in a jiffy."

"I've always wanted to ride a jiffy."

Thamiezel laughs before vanishing, moving away from Cul-Cerberon and to the planet he once called home.

Wendy lies beneath the trees, watching the stars and trying to recognize the constellations. The new stars conquered by Thamiezel's empire prevent her from seeing the view she remembers. Ty walks into the clearing, playing music on his ocarina. The hypnotic instrument imbued with magic sooths the souls of the animals and insects. Ty walks over and sits down next to Wendy, watching the stars with her. Over the months, they have grown close. Wendy can see the love in Ty's eyes. The fondness growing ever so slowly for her. And she smiles despite her fears, knowing that he will soon despise her for being Thamiezel's queen.

"So, do you recognize any of the constellations?" Ty asks.

"None. Too many other stars… it's been so long since I've seen them."

"Well, let me help."

Ty begins playing his ocarina. The magic of Gaia takes form and shoots up into the night sky. The power gives life to one of the constellations. Wendy sees Taurus the bull raging across the stars, charging head first into a swarm of enemies and knocking them over. She smiles as another constellation comes to life. The threads of light weave themselves into the shape of Hydra. The multi-headed beast battles with the image of Hercules, who dashes aside and swipes the head of the monster off. Two more heads grow in its place.

"I met a Hydra once. It called itself Billy."

Ty's music squeaks off key. He sets the ocarina down and laughs with Wendy.

"Billy the Hydra… weird."

"Yeah… so where's the Big Dipper?"

Ty smiles and rests his head in Wendy's lap. He plays a soft, delicate tune as the stars overhead weave themselves into two human-like figures. The Big Dipper and Little Dipper. The two figures walk together through the sky, marching off beyond the horizon. And then the music stops.

"You know… I was going to… I wanted to kill myself once." Ty whispers. Wendy looks down, meeting his kind eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah… I was only fourteen… family was shit. Such a big pile of shit. I just got beat up by my mom's boyfriend. They all were crap, but he was the worst. He liked to take it out on me. This was the third time… so I walked into the forest. Walked far away from everyone. I had some rope and, in case I couldn't find a good branch, a gun. I found a clearing like this. Looked up at the stars… I loved looking at stars. All the constellations… thought everything up there was probably better than down here. I saw the Big and Little Dipper… two brothers. And I realized not everyone has a big brother to help them out… not everyone has that person. And they're all alone. Just like I was… and I thought 'you know what? I'll go be the big brother for people who don't have one.' I knew a fun kid with shit parents like mine. And I realized that if he didn't have me, he'd be alone… so I walked out of the forest. Hitched a ride back home. Then three months later, my mom's boyfriend beat me to death."

Wendy is brought to silent tears. She wraps Ty in her arms, pulling him closer and kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry, Ty." she says. She knows what kind of pain she'll put him through. What he'll feel when he discovers she's the missing companion of Thamiezel and Zelestra.

"Thank you… and I've never been alone… not here, with Gaia. With nature."

"I… how come… how come you never left Earth? When you died, you didn't move on?"

"I fought. I was restless… I couldn't go on until my job was done… so I helped my friend get away. Helped him in his dreams… then I went to the forests. I always liked nature, animals. I stayed there… watching everything move. And then, right around when Thamiezel showed up, Gaia came to me. She took me under her wing… I learned to watch over the simpler life in her world. Met a funny pig spirit that kept following me. His name was Waddles."

"I… Mabes had a pig once… named Waddles."

"Probably the same guy. He was a cute little thing."

"Where is he now?"

"Well, when I came back to Earth a couple thousand years ago, I left him with Gaia's fairies. I visit from time to time… but trying to force millions of years of evolution into a couple of millennia is time consuming."

"Yeah, I bet."

"So… I'm looking forward to meeting Dip and Mabes… and Paz, you called her?"

"Yeah. Really? I mean, they're pretty… um, nuts, at times."

"I can deal with it."

Wendy smiles as Ty closes his eyes, resting in her embrace. For the first time in his long life, he returns fully to his human body. A symbol of trust for the woman he has begun to love. And Wendy looks closer at him. She sees his humanity for the first time and instantly recognizes his form. His brown bangs, his brown eyes, the curve of his lips.

"Dip… Dipper?!"

"Huh?"

The meeting of Dipper's other is interrupted by a song from somewhere nearby. A song of arrogant, boastful lunacy.

"I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret  
Or make me frown!

I once had strings  
But now I'm free  
To take this world for me!"

Thamiezel walks through the forest, searching for any signs of life. But his body is falling apart. A three clawed tentacle sprouts from his shoulder, attempting to grab ahold of something and free itself. Murky appendages leak and lurch outwards before being dragged back into the center of Thamiezel's mass. The powers of Gaia begin to shred his body, awakening all the lost memories of those he has consumed over thousands of years. The vampire focuses his will on maintaining his form and preventing Gaia's influence from vacuuming away the power he's stolen. Thamiezel's arm brushes against a tree and melts onto it, attempting to pull itself away from his body. Thamiezel forces the slick black mass back onto himself. Thamiezel walks into the clearing, looking at Ty and Wendy. Ty has transformed again, standing in front of Wendy to protect her from the invader.

"Who are you?"

"I am a traveling minstrel looking for his patsy." Thamiezel responds. His teeth shimmer brightly in the dark night. Two crimson eyes pierce out of the blanket of darkness that his body has become. Thamiezel is ready for battle. Wendy stands and attempts to prevent the fight. But Ty recognizes the voice of Thamiezel. He hears the mad glee, the love of destruction. Ty charges against the vampire, crashing through the forest before dashing upwards, carrying Thamiezel into the sky and away from Wendy.

"You seem angry with me. But I don't recall ever meeting you." Thamiezel says as his fangs saliva drips from his mouth.

"You destroyed our home. You ruined countless lives. Now, I'm returning the favor."

Ty punches the vampiric mass. Thamiezel's face bursts into sludge with the focused power of Gaia. The supreme vampire realizes that the reason he feared Earth, that the reason he struggles to maintain his divine power, is the presence of Gaia's servant. Thamiezel reforms his face and stabs into Ty with his fingers, attempting to corrupt the blood of Gaia's soldier. But the blood of Gaia's servant is like an antidote, one made to harm the poison of Thamiezel's evil. Thamiezel retracts his melting hand and glares with mad glee at his new opponent.

"You'll be fun to play with."

Thamiezel is kicked in the stomach. He responds by slamming both fists down on Ty's head, sending him back to the Earth. Thamiezel focuses his dark power, creating a ball of fire that he throws at his enemy. But it isn't Ty who blocks it. Wendy charges at the ball of flame and stands in front of it. Thamiezel stops the power and gathers it back into his body. The vampire sees the fire in Wendy's eyes. The same love she shows him in her fiercest moments.

"My little Wendy… I see you've made a new friend."

Thamiezel descends to the planet despite Gaia's power being strongest in the forests. Wendy and Thamiezel approach Ty, who stands ready for battle against the great vampire.

"I see my little general has gone native… I can see why. Such a hunk."

Thamiezel purrs playfully, earning more of Ty's wrath. He charges for the great vampire, but Wendy stands between them. She meets Ty's fierce eyes. Ty sees Thamiezel's prideful grin, the smile of a monster that enjoys its evil games, not realizing that it is a mask Thamiezel has put on so Ty won't discover Wendy is the queen of the vampiric twins.

"Wendy dear, tell me the name of this _wonderful_ person."

"I… we have to talk. All of us." Wendy replies.

"But first, where is that angel, Alice? And her brood?"

"Don't know. That's not important. We have to talk, _now_."

Ty and Thamiezel meet each other's gaze. Knowing Wendy is the only one preventing them from destroying each other, Thamiezel relents, his dark aura retreating. He appears as a pale man with his fangs hidden by a mangled mouth. He no longer grins psychotically, simply smirks at Ty.

"As you wish, Wendy."

Thamiezel moves out from under Wendy's protection and approaches Ty with a limp. Thamiezel's leg bursts open, causing him to fall. He stands again, retaking his rebellious powers within his body.

"Guardian… would you kindly turn off the power? It's getting to me."

"We aren't fighting. But I don't have to make things comfortable. Not unless you give up all those souls inside of you."

"Inside of me? No, they're elsewhere… although that doesn't seem to be stopping their remains from stepping out of line."

Thamiezel approaches Ty, feeling Gaia's strength flowing out of her warrior, damaging the vampire's essence. Wendy walks forward and sits down. Ty walks over to her, never breaking eye contact with his opponent.

"Wendy, what is this about?" Ty asks.

"Your face… show him your face."

"Why? So he can fuck with my head?"

"Ty… please… and Thamiezel, you need to see this."

Thamiezel sighs and walks over, taking a seat while resting his head in one of his hands. Ty stands and begins to walk away, turning away in shame.

"Ty, I need you to stay here… please." Wendy pleads. He turns around. He sees her eyes. The eyes he has come to love, begging him to stay. Ty returns and sits down, meeting with his greatest enemy as if they were the best of friends.

"So, Ty, is it? I see Wendy loves you… and I can see why. Not my personal preference, but I see it."

"Tham… not now. _Not right now_." Wendy says, shaking her head at Thamiezel's vileness. His dark smile fades. He sees the seriousness of the situation, but cannot grasp the truth in her eyes, having to keep his mind focused on preventing his body from disintegrating.

"So… show me your face, Ty… short for… Tyrone?"

"Yes…"

Ty goes silent, waiting for any sign from Wendy, hoping that she isn't simply toying with his heart. Ty sighs and begins releasing his power. He returns to the body he once had when he died. And Thamiezel sees his mirror, his double. Thamiezel ignores the pain in his body and forces his mind into Ty's, learning his thoughts, his history. Instead of a trap, he finds a human given the power of Gaia. The blood of the twins flows through Ty's veins, the same humanity that Thamiezel started from. And as Thamiezel removes his twisted gaze from Ty's defenseless mind, he giggles.

"Something funny?"

"Born in 1999, no doubt." Thamiezel says.

"Huh?"

"You were born then, weren't you? 1999… about August or September."

"How did you-"

"Heh… heh heheh…"

"You think something's funny, you psycho?"

"Yes… it's all a joke, isn't it?... Everything I've ever done… a big, stupid gag!"

Thamiezel jumps to his feet and falls over, holding his stomach and kicking his legs while laughing psychotically.

"It's all a bit joke on me! A big, stupid gag on the ol' Dippingsauce! I was meant to suffer! I get it now! I'll never be happy! All because some stupid, crazy fuck of a god decided to play the biggest prank in the cosmos! Well, I GET IT NOW!"

Thamiezel stands up as tears stream down his face, unable to control his body as he gazes to the sky.

"I get it! So come out and we can all have a good laugh! Is it Narly? Did you do this? How about you, you big stupid dragon! Yeah, you! I'm talking to you, you stupid vampire king! Or maybe it was Justin Kerprank! That's a good one! HAHAHA!"

The insanity draws the attention of Alice and her sons, watching the vampire fall down, curling up in a ball, cackling and crying while Ty and Wendy watch him fall apart.

"It's… it's all a big… a big joke… on little ol' me…"

The laughter turns to whimpering. The small whimpers become choked tears. And then silence takes control. Thamiezel shakes on the ground, keeping his eyes away from Ty and Wendy. And then he darts up, grabbing Ty's hand and shaking rapidly.

"I'm so… I'm so happy we've met… I get it now. I'm completely pointless… everything I've ever done, everything I've become, planned from the start…"

"Stop… please…"

Wendy walks over, staring at him, pleading him to come back from his inner darkness.

"Wendy… Wendy Corduroy… you beautiful contradiction… loving him and still fighting for the game of war…"

Thamiezel's head falls onto her shoulders, breathing deep of her air, unable to hide the love he feels for her. He squeezes her tightly, showing that Ty's lover is the lost third queen of the vampires, Taurgarus.

"You… Taurgarus…"

"She is wonderful, isn't she? Her power, her desire, her fighting spirit… I suppose that is why you love her. Same reason I do… and her shred of humanity… My name is Dipper Pines, Tyrone."

Thamiezel removes his hat and tosses it aside, threading his hands through his hair and revealing the birthmark on his head. He's lost his mind, unable to hide any part of who he is to his double.

"I was part of an ancient alien conspiracy, once. But I was just some dumb kid getting into things way over his head… funny… I always wanted a better name… I thought Tyrone was a good fit long ago. The name came to me in dreams… dreams where I was lost… and now my beautiful Tyrone, you have finally come back to me."

Ty begins to back away from the mad creatures as Alice comes forward, seeing Ty and Thamiezel together.

"Hey Alice, look who it is! It's me and myself!"

"Who… who the hell are you?" Alice asks. Ty is speechless. He has just met the most dangerous creature in existence, and he broke down in tears the second he saw Ty's face. And now everyone recognizes Ty despite never seeing him before.

"I… I bet you're a bit confused, eh, bro? I- I bet you're wondering 'just what in the hell is wrong with everyone!' Well, don't worry. I'll explain everything. Then we can laugh together. Laugh at the hands of the blind idiot god that tormented us, that put us in the proper places just so we could meet like this… beautiful, isn't it, Wendy?"

"Dip… just show him." Wendy says sternly. Thamiezel giggles slightly before attempting to regain his composure. He shakes his head like a dog, wipes the tears from his face, and then retrieves his hat. He places it on his head and smirks at Ty.

"I, yes… of course… Tyrone… I would like you to meet my sister. Zelestra, queen of the great vampires, the one who will put this whole game in perspective… unless you'd rather go back to being protector of this planet, never knowing the cruel game played by fate… in fact, if I were you, I would do that. Just forget about me and my silly red haired Wendy. Go back to Gaia's loving arms and forget I even exist."

Ty looks away. He now sees the insanity that Wendy hid. That she was not simply a reluctant general. That she was a monster too, a beast. That she _enjoyed_ obliterating planets without regret, along with her lover, Thamiezel himself. The vampire who ruined Earth. He begins to walk away, leaving a silent Wendy and a delirious Thamiezel watching. But Ty turns around, looking in Wendy's eyes.

"Wendy… was it real? Or was I just a quick fuck… just another toy…"

Wendy swallows, knowing she must choose her words carefully, lest the new twin fade back into his duties protecting the restored planet.

"I… at first… I was tense… I was worried and I just… I just wanted a good fuck… yeah, I didn't think. I didn't think at all… but when we… were together, I liked it. I wanted you to come back with me. To come back with us… but I knew you hated them. Dip and Mabes… you hated them for killing this planet. And… and I didn't know what to do… so I just hoped… hoped I could find a way…"

Ty begins to cry. He clenches his fists, feeling enraged by Wendy playing with his heart. He walks back to Thamiezel anyways, desiring to learn the truth of his place in the life of his enemies.

"Tyrone… come with us to Cul-Cerberon. No tricks, no backstabbing… just meet with my sister and I."

"Why?"

"Because your power is poison to ours. If she were to come here, she would be damaged. And despite what rumors have said, I do have some semblance of a heart. I never could bear to see her cry, although that might happen anyways. So come with me. I've already called a goblin ship. It should be here shortly."

Ty waits for the hour of reckoning. He can see it in Thamiezel's eyes. The vampire knows Ty. Thamiezel has seen him before. And yet, Ty has never encountered the monster before him. The one he's dreamed of destroying to avenge the Earth and all the other planets enslaved by the twins' empire. In spite of his anger he prepares to go with them.

The ship arrives and takes Thamiezel, Wendy, Alice and her sons, and Ty to Cul-Cerberon. Ty clenches his fists when he sees the hardened shell that protects the planet, ruining all signs of Gaia's gift of life. But when the ship goes within the protective shield, Ty sees the wonders hidden by Thamiezel's shadow. A serene world filled with life and covered in gigantic cities that spread out into the horizon. The dim lights bathe the world in permanent twilight. As the ship moves closer to the great tower of Thamiezel, Ty can see the great forests that divide the cities. He can feel the breath of the world, the heartbeat of life within the great shell. The ship leaves Thamiezel, Wendy, and Ty at the balcony of the throne room. Ty can see the throne, a shared seat of power large enough for four. The four rulers of the galaxy, united in the same realm. And he knows that Wendy is one of those four. Pacifica walks into the room, wearing a turquoise blue dress and diamond earrings.

"Wendy! You're back!"

Pacifica runs over to the fiery haired lover, jumping into her warm embrace. Thamiezel takes the opportunity to disappear, leaving Ty alone with the two lovers.

"And Dip's back." Pacifica says, turning to Ty.

"Uh, we should talk." replies Wendy, threading her right hand through her hair.

"So Dip, how do you like my dress?"

Pacifica twirls in place, stopping and meeting Ty's gaze. She gives him a heated look. But he can only stare. Thamiezel reemerges from the shadows, returning to his human form, baring a frown. He meets Pacifica's gaze. She shifts her eyes between the twins.

"I… is this a joke, Dip?"

"Only at our expense… this is Tyrone, Gaia's servant… born August 28th, 1999. Died fourteen years later… and someone I've felt before, long ago. Before I was changed."

Ty begins to realize the meaning behind Thamiezel's words. He begins to solve the enigma of Wendy's behavior, of the vampire's insanity. He remembers a conversation from long ago. When his mother was drunk.

"Just!... fuck off, you little shit!" she cried.

"What is… why do you hate me?" he asked, lips trembling on the verge of tears.

"You… I should never have taken you… shit…"

He begins to realize the truth of his existence. He realizes that his mother stole him. That she took him from his family, now reunited after all this time.

"I… no… this isn't… this isn't real…"

"Ty?" Wendy says, worriedly.

"Get away from me! It's a trick!"

Ty backs away from Thamiezel and his two queens, cowering away from the truth.

"You're lying! You're all lying!"

"Brother… I wish this was a lie. Or a dream… but it seems fate has put the Pines in their proper places… all for this moment…"

"Shut up! Shut up you piece of shit!... Stop… lying…"

Ty falls to the ground, choking on his sobs. He doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to give Thamiezel the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He doesn't want to let his enemy see him break.

"Stop… lying."

A warm hand cups his face. Ty looks up, seeing Wendy. He leaps into her embrace, desperate for her love even after she hurt him.

"I… I'm so sorry, Ty… I never… I never should have…"

"I'm… stop… hurting…"

Thamiezel hovers away, leaving his brother with Wendy and Pacifica. He searches for his sister's presence, finding her in the chambers with Bill Cipher and the remaining generals of Thamiezel's empire.

"Bill Cipher, have you retrieved Halstur's sister?" asks Zelestra.

"Retrieved and sent back. She's good as new! Aside from, you know, getting raped by demons."

Zelestra grumbles, tapping her nails on the table impatiently. Thamiezel enters the room with a somber visage.

"Did you find her?" Zelestra asks, eyeing her brother.

"Yes. And our long lost twin brother."

Zelestra giggles before turning back to her forces. Thamiezel moves in and sits down, looking at each of his generals.

"Funny… it really is funny, isn't it, sister?"

"What is?"

"Tyrone Pines. Servant of Gaia."

"What are you talking about? Did your head get bumped on the way home?"

Zelestra smirks, turning to meet her brother's gaze. But he's frowning, his mind unfocused as he stares into space.

"Brother… what's wrong?"

"Go to the throne. I'll finish up with our generals."

"Brother… are you… you're not lying?"

"No… no, I am not…"

The queen is silent. She stands up and moves to the throne as a shadow, leaving her brother below. She ascends to the throne room and finds Wendy and Pacifica together. Pacifica turns to her, the same worried expression in her eyes.

"Mabes?"

"What is going on?"

Wendy steps forward, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.

"So, uh, I was stuck on Earth… and I met this awesome guy. I figured 'hey, we're all going to die horribly and be tortured. Might as well have a good fuck.' And… he hates us… and if I knew he wouldn't be with us, I'd never have done it… and he showed me his face… it's Dipper's face. The same face…"

"And… where is he?"

"He left… just ran away… I think he went to the forest outside the city."

"He… are you sure? Are you sure you didn't just find some weird goatman who looks like my brother?"

"I… I don't think so… they're too much alike."

Zelestra leaves through the balcony, desperate to find the stranger with her brother's face. She finds a lone figure wandering through the forest. He falls down beneath a tree, curling up in a ball and shaking. The queen reforms her body, approaching the lone figure. He looks up with bloodshot eyes, seeing the image of the vampire queen.

"Come to laugh at me?" Ty says, his voice hoarse and broken.

"I… who are you?"

Zelestra moves in closer. She sits on her knees, looking at the face of her brother. The same face as Thamiezel's, human and lost in an uncaring world. Zelestra places a hand on his cheek. But it burns her toxic body. She rips her hand away, damaged by Gaia's power.

"Ow." Zelestra flatly says, giggling at the strange power capable of harming her.

"So… I guess I have a new brother."

Zelestra places her hand on his face again, this time ignoring the pain.

"So… Ty… bet you never thought you had famous relatives."

"Stay away."

"I… do you want to go back to Earth?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do."

Zelestra sits down at her brother's side, watching the trees sway in the wind and listening to the sound of the thriving beings.

"You know, brother, I don't often take the time to enjoy life anymore… but this… is wonderful."

"Why?... Why do you care?"

"Because I'm always looking out for my brother. I just never knew there was more than one… strange."

"… Please leave… just go."

Zelestra stands and begins walking away. She hesitates for a moment and looks back at the lonely human. Then she leaves the guardian of the woods alone.


	8. Pranks and Jokes

Ty watches a group of bipedal aliens covered in scales. The family is eating the bark of the trees while the largest of them maintains a watch for predators. Ty uses his power to reform his ocarina, made of oak and pinewood. He begins playing soft and gentle music for the creatures, enticing them into approaching. The music carries a spell of peacefulness, soothing the souls of those within the forest. The animals, big and small, are hypnotized into approaching Ty. They all stand before him, an audience for the gentle soul. He gives no glimpse into the pain within his soul. He doesn't let the animals hear his anguish, keeping it for himself. He gives them power and vigor. He imbues them with his energy. Another song begins to play. A sonata as gentle as Ty's, but with a harsh and pain-filled undertone. The violin carries anguish and darkness, an unspoken song of the cruelty of the universe and those damned by destiny. But a sliver of beauty is found in it. A sense of hope and life renewed after the turmoil of battle and ruin. Ty looks up to see his brother sitting crouched on a tree branch, playing the violin, matching Ty's rhythm and melody perfectly. The servant of Gaia goes silent, watching his brother play the instrument. What began as anger becomes curiosity at Thamiezel's game. The vampire ends his music before descending from the trees to meet with Ty. The animals flee the dread presence of the vampire and the ground beneath his feet withers away. Thamiezel sits cross-legged across from his brother. The twins meet each other's gaze. Two identical sets of brown eyes look at each other.

"What do you want, vampire?"

"I came to tell you a shuttle has been prepared. It will take you back to Earth…"

"And?"

"I know you despise my every atom… but I would ask anyways. Do you still love Wendy?"

"… Fuck off."

Thamiezel smirks at his brother's attempt to hide his feelings.

"You aren't the best liar, Tyrone… she wants to be with you… but I know she still has my sister and I in her heart."

"So what are you getting at?"

"I would have Earth towed into orbit around our capital's star. Close to home. That way, Wendy and you can hang out and do nature… things whenever you want. And then, when I'm in need of a warrior to help me overthrow a few divinities or star systems, I can just grab her for a few hours."

Ty chuckles at the absurdity, earning a bemused grin from his brother.

"You're…"

"Insane? Uninhibited? Batshit crazy? A lot of words that mean the same thing… it's funny. All those years ago… I was in my throne room. I wrote a poem of flame. A story of lovers torn by fate… and it was like I saw myself in a mirror… and I was afraid. I was… angry… and I could… see myself as I was. A monster."

"You think that redeems you? 'Oh, boo hoo. I feel _so_ bad now.'"

"You are funny, brother… I'd say you have a little of me in you. Anger. Rage. Only… you never let it consume you."

"So, what, you want forgiveness?"

Thamiezel smirks as tears run down his cheek, ashamed of his past as a monster who butchered for pleasure. Then the vampire speaks again.

"No… it's far too late for that… but I can still change the world. One universe. One cosmos… no more walls. No more barriers. No more me's rising up."

"No more you's?"

"Yes… what made me… I will stop it from happening again."

"No you won't. You'll just fuck everything up."

"I won't. _They_ will. The gods and devils and demons and angels. They'll ruin their toy. And when they're all broken… that's when we will end this absurd game."

Ty goes silent, hearing the truth of Thamiezel's deranged plan. He realizes that Thamiezel seeks to plunge the universe into chaos to destroy Paradise and Inferno. Ty stands and marches up to his brother, towering over the vampire.

"You… you think that… what comes out of this… would be _better_?!"

"It will be."

"No, it won't!"

Ty paces back and forth, all while Thamiezel smiles psychotically.

"Inferno, Paradise. They _must_ be broken."

"Shut it!... you're insane."

"And you're a hippie. Nobody's perfect."

Ty kicks his brother in the face, breaking Thamiezel's head into pieces. Thamiezel ignores the pain of Gaia's wrath, reforms his body, and smirks at Ty. Thamiezel stands and meets his brother eye to eye.

"You… you are beautiful, Ty. I mean that. You're stronger than I ever was… but I won't let anyone else suffer what we've suffered. Lonely eternity. I _will_ put an end to it."

"It'll never work."

"… Brother, I have suffered one of the worst fates in existence. Has Gaia ever told you about the War of Ruin?"

"… A war before Paradise and Inferno."

"Yes. And it was so much… _bigger_ than those little empires ever could be. So much more dangerous. The Malebolge would go insane if a war like that happened again. And as I devoured the mind of one of the soldiers in that war… I saw it. I felt it. I went through every moment of agony, every moment of pain it felt."

"How? How the hell did you survive?"

"Easy. I had something worth coming back for… she's beautiful, isn't she? Our sister… she makes my soul whole. I came back because I heard her calling. Same reason she abandoned Paradise. She heard my calling… the strength of our love is greater than all the stars in creation. And that isn't just shitty poetry… when I was on Earth-"

"Just… just go…" Ty says, shaking his head in shame. Shame at being the brother of the mad vampire that ruined their home.

"Do you wish to return to Earth?"

"I said go."

Within an instant, Thamiezel disappears, leaving Ty alone in the forest. He begins to play his ocarina again, returning to the peace of Gaia's gift of life.

Thamiezel returns to his fortress, meeting with a group of his closest friends and advisers. Bill Cipher and Wendy play a virtual reality remake of Super Smash Bros. while Pacifica and Zelestra speak with their council of generals.

"So, any news from the realm below?" Zelestra asks one of her demons.

"Nothing. The third circle is ruined with Mammon's defeat. Some think Lucifer has gone there to regain a following, but it's just rumors at this point. Pyriphlegoth has banished the demon lords who helped Mammon to Cocytus. So we shouldn't be attacked by them again."

"And I doubt Heaven would try and piss us off after I blew up one of their biggest angels."

"But that leaves Xexanoth." Thamiezel says. He sits by Pacifica as Zelestra turns to Thamiezel.

"Yes, brother. Speaking of brothers, how's ours?"

"He's staying here for a while. I'm going to bring Earth around here anyways."

"No need. I already did, just in case."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

A general coughs to gain the attention of the twins, who turn back to him. A younger servant swallows nervously, fearing the general's demise will happen shortly. But the twins simply listen.

"My masters, the name of Xexanoth is spreading through the Empire of the Sovereign Sun. The news of his defeat has reached all ears."

"Which means he won't stay down for long… he'd never tolerate losing like this… he's more powerful than Inferno and Paradise. And he doesn't give a damn about some treaty… if he comes for us again, it's over…" Zelestra says.

"Unless, sister…"

"Yes… our brother...?"

The twins turn to meet each other's gaze. Pacifica realizes their intent.

"You two… you think your brother would help us?" she asks, looking between them both.

"He might." the twins say.

"And why would he?"

Thamiezel turns to meet Pacifica's eyes.

"He cares for life. Hopefully he'll care for the lives here. And if Xexanoth harms Ty, he'll risk bringing Gaia down on him. No one is dumb enough to try that… I guess that's why fate gave me a brother in her inner circle."

"Fate… do you think it's fate?" Pacifica asks.

"Maybe… too many coincidences. That hundred slaying celestial machine. Finding you and Wendy in Hell. And now… now my brother. Yes, I believe I am destined for this great war. Sadly, fate chose a lousy savoir."

Thamiezel laughs quietly to himself as Pacifica and Zelestra turn back to their generals, preparing for the last battle, the one that will define their destiny.

Ty remains by himself through the next several days, keeping his thoughts focused on protecting the life around him. But his heart longs for his home. He desires to guide the new life he created on Earth. Ty walks back into the city surrounding the fortress of Thamiezel. With a hesitation in his step, he slowly moves forward. To his surprise, humanity still exists in the empire. Humans mingle with vampires and monsters of the night, all united under the protection of the twins. Ty bumps into a group of vampires. Rather than butcher him for sport, they ignore the servant of Gaia and continue on their way, unaffected by his power. Ty continues walking through the streets before being stopped by several vampires. He tenses up, wondering if he will now be attacked.

"Sir."

"Yes?" Ty replies, his voice rising slightly.

"You need to put some clothes on. This isn't a nudist zone."

Ty goes silent. He looks down, realizing he's been naked the entire time.

"I… oops."

Ty can only laugh before a pair of pants is thrown in his face by one of the officers.

"That… that _is_ funny." Ty mutters.

Ty dresses and continues exploring the grand city, mesmerized by the beauty of the world. He finds that the planet is filled with life. Ty continues up to the citadel, where he had fled days before. The great tower extends into the sky like a mountain, an omen of dread to those who oppose the twins. The creation of Thamiezel and Zelestra is taller than the ancient tower built on Earth and is fortified with magic to protect it against nearly any form of attack. Ty enters at the base of the tower. He feels a gust of wind blow through the gateway, leading up to a staircase. Ty follows the wind, always viewing it as a sign of his greatest friend and master, Gaia. He finds a restaurant and enters, looking around at the various humans and creatures of the night. One of the humans, a scruffy-looking man with unkempt brown hair and a freshly shaved beard, motions for him.

"Hey, Thamy. I'm going to call you that from now on."

"I, uh… what?"

"Oh… you look like my great nephew."

Ty comes in and sits down across from his great uncle, who is quickly joined by his twin. Ty doesn't realize he's met his grandfather for the first time. He smiles awkwardly at the pair.

"… Never thought he had family." Ty mutters.

"Huh?" Stanley says, watching a waitress's butt as she walks through the restaurant.

"You… never mind. Just thinking out loud." replies Ty, glancing around the room at the different people.

"Yeah. So… human?"

"Uh, basically."

"Same."

"Immortal?" Ty asks.

"Yeah. It's not so bad."

"Doesn't it make you crazy?"

"It used to… but I've gotten used to it."

"So… who's your great nephew?"

"Dip. Weird nickname. But it's a good one. Has this birthmark on his head of the big dipper."

"… Yeah."

"You… you seem out of it. Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine… just need to… to go speak with someone in charge."

"Don't piss anyone off from up top. Those fellows are powerful." Stanley warns.

"Yeah, I know."

Ty looks up at the television and smirks.

"Television. Wouldn't this place have, like, holograms or something?"

"The twins made it mandatory that everyone have at least one television. Said something about holograms and 3d being a stupid gimmick."

Ty laughs slightly before going silent, smacking his head for laughing at his siblings' dark humor.

"You haven't been here long, have you?" Stanford asks.

"No. Just got here… wondering what I'm doing with my life."

"Welcome aboard the crazy train. Cheers!"

The older twins clink their mugs together to welcome Ty to Cul-Cerberon. Ty orders a glass of water as he looks up at the television, seeing a horned blue demon in a white suit with a microphone in his hand.

"This is James Vandenberg, reporting to you live. Above Cul-Cerberon, another planet has mysteriously appeared. Word is that Thamiezel and Zelestra have brought a new vacation home into orbit closer to the sun. It has signs of life growing from a large canyon, possibly a dormant super volcano. Most of the life resembles that from the old Earth. The twins have forbidden anyone from ever hunting on the planet or attacking any of the new life."

"They?… whatever."

"… Who are you?" asks Stanford, looking at his secret great nephew.

"I… just Ty."

"No… don't bullshit me. You _know_ them."

"Who?"

"You're a shitty liar."

"I… um, it's a long story."

Ty takes a sip of water, keeping his eyes lowered to avoid the curious gazes of Stanford and Stanley.

"I'd like to hear it." Stanford says.

"I… I'm _their_ brother."

"Don't lie."

"I'm… I'm Dipper and Mabel's brother… that's their real names."

Ty's knowledge of his siblings' real names silences his grandfather.

"You… nice one, Thamy. Real funny."

Before Ty can correct his family, Thamiezel and Zelestra walk into the restaurant. They silently approach Ty, grinning maniacally as they each find a chair and take a seat around the table.

"We heard our real names. That's always a warning sign on our world."

"Good one, Thamy." Stanford says.

"… You don't believe him, do you?... We wouldn't either. There's no memory of his birth. No sign of his existence. And yet, here he sits. Tyrone Pines."

"This… you… you're not joking?" Stanley mutters.

"We are not."

Ty glances at his siblings, wondering why they've shown themselves. Their eyes glance at him. They breathe and blink together. They share every movement, sending a shiver down Ty's spine.

"Our minds are linked, if you're wondering… we prefer it this way. One mind. One soul. One heart."

"Just, how?" Stanley asks while glancing between Ty and his siblings.

"We don't know."

"You shouldn't… it's a trick."

"He hides no thoughts and his power is that of Gaia's. We believe he is our own blood."

Ty remains silent, folding his hands in front of his mouth to avoid speaking with his siblings.

"We are here, Tyrone Pines, because Xexanoth will come against us again. And it will not hold back this time… we need you."

"… Why?"

"If that monster thinks Gaia has sent one of her own to fight him, he will leave. Your elusive boss is more dangerous than Heaven and Hell combined."

"I'll never fight for you."

Thamiezel smirks again. The silent arrogance of someone with the advantage.

"You would not abandon all these other creatures, would you? All these people. They may be people of the shadows, but they are still living beings. Love, desires, hopes, and dreams."

"Then I'll have Gaia take them far away from here."

"And I would like that plan… except I have some very powerful friends. Friends who would be very annoyed with me for handing over all these spirits."

"No."

Thamiezel ignores the rejection. The twins turn their gaze to the front of the restaurant. A family of vampires and goblins sits around a table as the wait staff brings out their food. A vampire child, no older than ten, wiggles in his seat while waiting for the meal. His mother smiles happily at him. Ty shifts uncomfortably as the vampire's mother struggles to maintain her cheerful façade, her eyes bulging and her composure stiff and rigid. She feigns happiness for her son, not wishing to let him know that their doom approaches. The twins speak again, pulling their brother deeper into their web.

"You can see it, can't you, brother? She smiles. But her eyes reveal the truth. She's _scared_. She knows what's coming for us. What threatens all of us. And the only thing she is worried about is her son."

Ty goes silent, keeping his rage hidden beneath his blank expression. He sees the truth in Thamiezel's words. The unpleasant truth that Ty must help the very monster who ravaged his planet.

"… I'll help _them_. Not you two."

Thamiezel extends a hand covered in blue fire.

"Do we have a deal?"

Ty ignores his brother's arrogant gesture and instead focuses on the family he desires to protect, the innocent lives threatened by the game of war.

"What do we do?" Ty asks reluctantly.

"For now, we wait. The galaxy is protected by our power. But soon that will change. Last time we nearly lost everything. But with you… yes, with you, we will be victorious."

"Then you don't need me here, do you?"

"We _want_ you here. We want to know you. To know what made you who you are. To know why fate has given us this reunion."

"No."

Ty stands and begins walking away from the table, giving only a glance at the terrified mother he has vowed to protect.

"You… how did we never know about him?" Stanley says, cradling his glass of blood alcohol.

"When our parents entered Paradise, they likely forgot he ever existed… if he was stolen, they might not have mentioned his name… but that doesn't explain how he has come all this way… no, someone has given us the means to victory… or perhaps they have chosen him to defeat us."

The pairs of twins watch as the enigma called Ty walks away from his family of monsters to explore the rest of the city. He browses the storefronts, searching for something to take his mind off of his insane life. He finds an arcade with several different machines, none advertising which game they hold. Some have obvious racecar seats in front while others give no markings as to the type of game playable. Ty approaches one of the machines, which switches on by itself.

"Greetings, Pine Tree." the machine says. Ty approaches cautiously, looking at the machine as if it might kill him. Instead, a list of games numbering in the hundreds of thousands pops up, allowing Ty access to the entire history of Earth's arcades. In the list of favorites, Ty sees Star Galactors.

"Star Galactors… I remember that show." he whispers to himself

He smiles, thinking back fondly on his memories of Earth. And then he clenches his fist, realizing that the machine mistook him for his brother.

"Pine Tree… fucking psycho."

Ty leaves the arcade and continues down the street. He walks over to a bench near a fountain and sits. The sound of the water soothes his mind and settles his nerves. Ty closes his eyes and rests on the arm of the bench, listening to the other creatures walking by. One of them sits down on the bench next to Ty, swinging a bottle of booze haphazardly. The drunken human burps and sighs before turning to Ty. Then the man jumps slightly, recognizing the face of Thamiezel.

"Oh… shit, sorry." the human says.

"Why?" Ty asks.

"Just… assume you're saving the seat… for your sister."

Ty looks away, not bothering to meet the human's eyes.

"I… don't have a sister."

"I… oh… thought you… were the boss, you know?"

"Yeah. Sadly, I look like that psycho."

"Wouldn't say that."

The man hiccups before chugging more of his bottle of alcohol. Then he speaks again.

"Don't want to get their attention."

"I'm not afraid of them."

The man laughs with a pained voice, his body ruined by his vices.

"Have you ever met them?" Ty asks.

"Me? No… don't think so… but they terrify me… but they're the best we got in this fucked place… the best we got."

The mumbling human passes out from alcohol poisoning. He mumbles incoherently as Ty stands up, walking away. Ty goes to find a place that will take the man in and help him. But he pauses, sensing a presence approaching. Ty turns around. The only thing he sees is three spectral creatures flying above the roadways. The planet shakes and rumbles. Sirens blare throughout the city. The giant warships of Thamiezel's army begin to leave the planet and the innocent flee for bunkers, the last remaining defense on their world. A hand rests on Ty's shoulder. He turns around, meeting his brother and sister as they smile deviously.

"It begins already, brother. Xexanoth has resurfaced."

"Let's go." he says sternly. He turns back to the bench, but sees the drunken man has vanished.

Thamiezel and Zelestra lead Ty away from the city and to a military base. They enter one of the hundreds of ships preparing to take off. Ty looks into the eyes of the vampires and goblins. They're afraid, not simply of the great enemy. He can see their fear of the twins. They avert their eyes or go stiff in the presence of Thamiezel and Zelestra, desperate to not offend the vampires. Ty sits on the other end of the ship, keeping his thoughts centered on those he has come to protect. He thinks of the family he swore to fight for, the innocent people trapped between serving one great evil to be free from even worse powers.

"So, who are you?" a goblin asks, her voice scruff and grungy. Ty turns to meet the goblin's gaze. Even with her glowing irises and harsh, green skin he can see the tiredness in her sunken eyes and blank expression.

"Name's Ty."

"You look a bit like them."

"I do."

"So, vampire?"

"No. Human. Sort of."

"What's your power? You eat people's souls? You transform?"

"No… I… I serve Gaia. And she shares her power with her servants."

Ty stretches and shifts in his seat, crossing his legs while waiting for the ship to enter the warzone.

"Let's hope your god can help stop what's coming from the other side of that portal… I doubt it, though."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Ty looks down as the ship rumbles and shakes slightly. The warship flies past the protective shell of Cul-Cerberon. Ty watches out of the windows as the planet shrinks into the distance.

"You're new to war, aren't you?" the goblin asks.

"Do I like new?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not, actually. I've fought before. Although never like this. Never saw whole planets get ready for battle."

"Well, first time for everything. Welcome aboard. Try not to go crazy."

"I'll do my best."

The air is heavy with fear and sadness, anger and hopelessness. Ty sees his brother approaching, carrying a violin and wearing a vicious smile.

"My wonderful brother… let's make some music before the battle begins."

Thamiezel readies the instrument, resting it under his chin as he sets the bow to the strings. The mad king begins to play. The song starts slow and controlled at a low pitch, building the stage for the moment that the ship will enter the war. The somber tune plays as Thamiezel's fingers flick and pull the strings, a swan song for the era of peace in the universe before the chaos of warring gods returns. Thamiezel's delicate music transforms, becoming heated and faster, the pitch rising and falling as the mad king pours his heart and rage into the harmony. An aura of storms and anger emit from Thamiezel's music. Rage is his fuel to play, transforming his abhorrent soul into bitter beauty. Ty weaves his hands, reforming his ocarina. He places the ocarina to his lips and begins to play. He counters the song of despair and anger with a melody of love and joy. The music sooths the hearts and souls of Thamiezel's legion, giving them the courage and drive to fight back against the hungry universe that comes for them. For the small time afforded, the twins play their music together. Zelestra listens as tears pour down her eyes, a bittersweet ache in her heart for her two siblings, the man and the monster. The one trying to save the world and the one who would create a new world from the ashes of the old. Ty's music begins to overwhelm the anger and rage of Thamiezel's dissonance, reducing his mad theme to a slow descant barely audible above Ty's leitmotif of love. The twins' song fades as the ship lands near the outer ring of the galaxy. Many of the soldiers weep. Others stand tall, strengthened and encouraged by Ty's power. They prepare to fight until the very end.

"Let us begin." Thamiezel says aloud.

Thamiezel disintegrates his violin as the army begins to disembark. The lesser creatures seal themselves in bodysuits, allowing them to survive the coldness of space. The twins simply walk out of the ship alongside their brother, who begins to gasp and choke in the vacuum of the dead planet. The smirking vampire twins turn their gaze upon their brother, struggling to keep breathing.

"You're still thinking like a human. You're a servant of Gaia. You don't need to breath. You don't need air to speak your will. You are like us. Above the species you once were. So stand, and ignore your instincts."

"I… breath…"

"Silly creature. To think you are related to us… come now, _stand_."

Thamiezel aids his brother up, ignoring the power of Gaia burning through his body. Ty begins to realize his suffocation and lack of breath are his mind playing tricks. He holds his breath and prevents his body from breathing, ignoring the panic setting in as his instincts attempt to override his higher thoughts. Thamiezel stays by his brother's side as Zelestra walks away, keeping her mind focused on protecting the galaxy from the growing gap in space, a leak that threatens to pour out the insane creations of Xexanoth.

"Ty. Come now, stand and fight for your dear little brother… or am I the big brother?"

Thamiezel giggles as Ty glares at him. The rage gives him focus, the thirst for revenge centers his mind. Ty swallows the panic in his throat, focusing only on the ones he must protect. He finally settles his inner turmoil, allowing him to speak within the cold abyss.

"You… are irritating me, _brother_." Ty says, his voice dripping with venom and disgust as he accepts his relations to the vampire.

"Good. Wouldn't want you getting soft on us. Now… about that giant 'fuck everything' hole opening in the universe… that cannot be good for the laws of physics. So, be prepared for some major mind fuckery on your end. My sister and I will help protect your sanity."

"Never cared much for science."

"Well, basically, the speed of light and velocity of the planet decides how a simpler mind interprets time. For instance, many of these sad goblin folk will believe to have been stuck in a rotating corporeal vordum eater for hundreds or thousands of years when they only passed through in 'seconds,' for lack of a better word. You will need to see the truth of the passage of time. Or your sanity will surely fail."

Thamiezel creates a blackboard with a long series of overly complex equations demonstrating his knowledge of existence, which soon has a triangle shaped hole burned into it as Bill Cipher floats into the area, looking down on Thamiezel's brother.

"So you're the número uno's number two… oh's!"

Ty is silent as he meets the twins' ally, a creature he believes to be even worse than his brother. A monster that mutilates and tortures minds and souls for simple amusement at a gigantic mockery of a theme park attraction.

"You sure he isn't a mute, Pine Tree?"

"Mostly. I don't think he likes you."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Woodman."

Bill's eye turns down and he seems to be on the verge of tears, ashamed of his past misdeeds. And then he begins giggling along with Thamiezel.

"What's funny?" Zelestra asks, hovering back over to her siblings.

"Wood… heh, boner…" Thamiezel mutters, snickering with Bill like an immature child. Ty, utterly disgusted, walks away from the trio of devils. He joins with the goblin soldiers, who are setting up world destroying cannons to fire on anything that gets through the defenses. Overhead, the remaining world ships of the Empire of the Sovereign Sun gather, believing that Xexanoth's power is weakened. Ty stares in awe at the planet-sized starships, each one capable of invading an entire solar system.

"Those should help." Ty says as he helps a female goblin veteran set up some of the cannons.

"You'd think so. But we had a lot more of them the first time that hole opened… I think… I think this is it for us."

"Not if I can help it."

Ty elicits a laugh from the hardened soldier. He smiles while meeting her eyes, a small moment of happiness before the madness of war begins.

"So, the big softy is going to help stop that thing. I guess you weren't here the first time."

"Were you?"

"Yeah… It wasn't what I thought it'd be… I mean, I heard about it beforehand. I'd also read about earlier wars… but seeing is different. Like your mind… can't really process what's happening. You just know it's something bad, and bigger than everything in your little life."

"How long have you been a soldier?"

"Nearing ten thousand years. I helped in the invasion of Zelestra Galaxy Four. That was a big one… but nothing like this… seeing the universe just… melt, like it's in pain. And all those _things_ … so many monsters."

The goblin trembles slightly, terrified of the insanity she has been through.

"If Thamiezel is right, I can stop them."

"What can you do?"

"What I was made to. Give power to the powerless. Give them the strength to fight back. Xexanoth has enslaved all those souls. I can give them the will to break free. Hope it does enough damage to scare them off."

As Ty finishes helping to carry supplies to the large weapon, he feels a sensation of otherness creep up behind him. The same feeling from before. He turns around, meeting Thamiezel and Zelestra. They stare up at the cracks in the universe as it comes to life. It weaves and ebbs like a wave. A burst of energy is unleashed, obliterating the first wave of the remaining world ships. The swarm of Xexanoth comes again. Before Ty can fly up to meet the monsters in battle, Thamiezel grabs his arm, pulling him away.

"What do you want?"

"We have a problem."

"Which is?"

"Raquel. Lousy angel has gathered the last of his followers."

Thamiezel grins, meeting his brother's eyes.

"Tell me, brother, have you ever traveled through the void before?"

"No."

"Well, time to learn a few tricks. It's my preferred method of travel. Don't get lost. I might never find you again."

Thamiezel giggles mischievously as Ty begins to move away in fear and uncertainty. He's too late to avoid Thamiezel's trick. They vanish from the universe. Ty can feel the absence around him. The lack of love and warmth and the absence of cold. The sensation of absolute _nothingness_ all around. Ty is desperate to feel again, to know the embrace of another. He latches onto the only thing near, his brother. He feels repulsed, being forced to rely on the monster for stability. He shivers against the power of his deranged brother. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. Somehow his brother knows what he said anyway, and laches on tighter despite Ty's harmful aura. It feels as if hours pass in the realm of nothing. Hours of holding onto the source of vileness, desperate for love even if it comes from a monster. And then the universe begins to reappear. Strands of light unravel into the familiar shape of the stars. Ty can feel the universe again, the power of simply being surrounded by material existence. He leaps away from Thamiezel's grasp, earning a sadistic smile from the vampire.

"You… you fucking psycho…" Ty mutters, curling up in a fetal position.

"Void travel is unpleasant, isn't it? Not many can master it."

"Why… why?"

"Because if you want to destroy me, you'll have to be more powerful than me."

Ty is silent. His brother knows exactly what he has planned. Ty wishes to overthrow the vampire once Xexanoth has been repelled. Thamiezel runs his tongue over his fangs, giggling slightly as Ty stands.

"You… you're sick."

"I am. And if you want to destroy me, you'll have to be able to survive all I've survived. You'll have to know what I've known. And I don't think you're ready for that."

Ty ignores his heart's desire for vengeance as Thamiezel looks up to the sky. Ty looks up and sees the angel Raquel. Ty falls to the ground. The angel, millions of miles away, somehow seems to be reaching out to him, able to touch him, ready to ravage his soul. The broken angel appears as an eternally screaming face with hollow blue eyes, piercing through the shroud of hair and mangled meat that comprises its skin. The flayed skin hangs from its bones as it howls into Ty's mind, forever shouting agonized praise for its god. The flayed human eyes, broken and blue, remind Ty of his buried fear, long ago sealed within his heart.

"No… keep her away."

"Who do you see, brother?"

"Her… mother."

Thamiezel snickers at his brother's fear. Thamiezel floats above his brother as the angel charges closer. It is prepared to throw away its existence in an attempt to reclaim its lost glory if only for a moment.

"Come now, dear Tyrone. You're better than that. _You_ could harm me. Few can. Will you let some worthless angel be your demise?"

Ty looks up, meeting the harsh eyes of his brother. Thamiezel reaches a hand for Ty's, pulling him up and slapping him. The shock allows Ty to regain his senses, realizing the illusion created by the angel's power.

"Is that better?"

"What… what the hell is that thing?"

"An angel without the illusion of purity. Nasty little shits, aren't they? Well, time to slaughter them all."

Ty ignores his brother's insanity, focusing instead on the heavenly host approaching their position. Ty summons the full force of his power. Thamiezel begins to burn simply by standing near Ty. The aura of power becomes bright as a star as Thamiezel becomes a great shadow, moving out as a cloud of ash and death. The brothers charge against the angels. Ty's power pierces through the angels' bodies, carving them into pieces. As Ty presses forward, Thamiezel covers the angels' souls in darkness, consuming them and taking their souls within himself. Thamiezel laughs as he butchers his way through the angels, tearing at their souls to ensure the most pain is felt by his enemies. Within the shroud of evil, Ty can see his brother's body. A blood drenched man with three sets of wings, one a symbol of Inferno, another infused with the blood of countless innocents, and the last a mockery of the angels, glowing bright and beautiful as it sprouts from diseased flesh. The vampire impales his enemies with spears of darkness and grinds them between his teeth. He savors every kill, almost orgasmic with his love of war and slaughter.

Ty presses forward, crashing into the weakened Raquel, pressing past the illusion of nightmares as he halts the angel's advance. Ty harnesses Gaia's wrath, ripping apart his enemy at the seams and tearing out Raquel's power. Thamiezel approaches from the other end, carving a path along the surface of the giant angel's body. The twins work together to defeat their shared enemy, slowly dismantling Raquel's body and dividing his power.

" _This is why I live, brother! War, ruin, battle! This is why I exist!"_

Thamiezel's laughter echoes in Ty's mind, reveling in their shared battle as Raquel screams his prayer, hoping to be saved in his hour of need.

" _THE LORD IS GOD! THE GOD IS ALL! HAIL THE LORD! HAIL THE LORD!"_

" _Shut up, you deranged bastard!"_ Ty screams in his thoughts, piercing through the final shell of power around Raquel's soul. He rips the beast's spirit out, hurtling it into the depths of space. Raquel's power fades into Thamiezel's body, giving fresh vigor to the vampire. Thamiezel reforms his body along with Ty. They pass through the depths of space, landing on a small planet. The empty world is covered in sterile oceans and endless storms.

"That, brother, was wonderful."

Thamiezel sighs happily, allowing the rain to pour down his face. Hearing no reply from his brother, Thamiezel turns to Ty. The silent brother relaxes in the presence of the rain, feeling it sooth his anger.

"Rain… I always loved the rain, Ty."

"I'm done talking to you."

"Rain soothes the soul. Makes my skin feel… less hot. Have you ever felt pure rage? Like every part of your body is angry… it feels like you're burning… I used to feel like that often. It was the only thing I _could_ feel when I was a dream demon. When I lost her… it's funny, I never blamed her. I never thought 'why did you leave me?' I never put guilt on her… not for that. Not for choosing Greg over me… the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing her again… and then I lost that hope… lost it all…"

"I said I'm… I'm done."

"You're not going anywhere. Not until you play armchair therapist for me."

Ty does his best not to reveal the smirk that crosses his face. A sly grin at the insanity his life has become. He stands and walks away, but he feels a chill run down his spine. A strange presence that he has felt before. He tries to turn around. Ty struggles to move, but he is paralyzed. He feels trapped, imprisoned within himself. As if lengths of rope are tightened around his limbs. He begins to move against his will, propelled forward as if he were a puppet. Thin silver strings tighten around his neck, feet, and hands.

"Brother?... Brother?!"

Thamiezel watches as Ty is lifted into the air. A lone shadow puppets the body around, a thin line of light curved up into a smile. The entity parades his puppet around as Thamiezel growls.

"Sister, we have need of you."

Zelestra is summoned by her brother's mind and immediately leaves the growing battle against Xexanoth to join her brothers. They see the monster that started the war parade their brother around like a toy.

"Let him go!" the twins shout together as Nyarlathotep giggles.

"If you insist."

The shadow bores into Ty's flesh, passing through his eyes and mouth. Ty falls to the ground, landing on all fours. Thamiezel and Zelestra rush to his aid. Ty pushes them back with his power. And he laughs. He appears as Thamiezel, glaring with harsh eyes and smiling at the butchery he has committed.

"Puppets… tangled in string… all of you…"

Ty cackles psychotically as he stands, looking at the twins with hollowed eyes covered in smoke.

"I'm done watching you boring creatures… shambling about."

Thamiezel glares at the trickster, who giggles and dances in place.

"You call us boring?"

"Puppets… pretending to be free… you, Loki, Bill Cipher… that's the problem… why you disgust me… you all _want_ something… you all have… plans… and goals… boring… utterly, utterly boring…"

"Leave our brother!" the twins shout, glaring with fangs bared and claws ready. Nyarlathotep laughs again, mocking the sentiment of the all-powerful vampires.

"You two never had a brother."

Nyarlathotep stabs into his puppet's skin, allowing his shadow to pierce through the flesh. He moans at the sensation of pain

"What's the phrase? 'Pain is hilarious,' that's it. And _your_ pain is! It is, without a doubt, one of the funniest things I've ever seen!"

The dread god laughs before being tackled by Thamiezel. Thamiezel is thrown off his enemy. He stumbles before rising again, charging into Nyarlathotep. Thamiezel can see Ty's mind, memories of creation by the trickster god. Memories of being played, thrust into existence and believing himself to be a servant of Gaia. Thamiezel's fist burns with the might of a star, prepared to destroy the body of Ty. Nyarlathotep doesn't fight back. He wants to see if Thamiezel will attempt to harm him. But the vampire hesitates, not willing to believe his enemy's taunts. For his love, Thamiezel's chest is pierced by Nyarlathotep's hand. The power begins to rip apart Thamiezel's poisonous flesh before Zelestra punches the puppet away, sending it through the ocean.

"We will not allow you to control him!"

The god of nothingness rises from the ocean. He smiles again, not yet wanting to end his torment of the twins.

"You… Gaia would never lend you her power."

"Of course not. But the best tricks are the simplest."

The devil vomits out a familiar pink gem, the amulet of memories and the mind.

"You didn't think there was only one of those fancy toys, did you? It helped me fake this boy's memories. It helped me use your own blood and body against you."

With a laugh and dance of joy, the demon god inches closer to his prey.

"It was so easy. I thought it would be a little harder. But no, I just needed to fake a long lost brother! I mean, how cliché can you get?"

Nyarlathotep's giggling fit is cut off by Zelestra, who crashes into the possessed body like a meteor. She throws the puppet across the stars, sending it slamming into another planet. The twins unite against the possessed flesh.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines, you _will_ be fun to play with."

Far away from the battle, Wendy walks among the refugees of the galaxy consumed by Xexanoth. Halstur glares at Wendy, seeing the same madness that ruined his world. Elegor watches with vengeance in his heart. It sees the queen of the ones who corrupted its body. The ones who promised the creature to be reunited with its family, only to thrust Elegor into a war, a war it knows will destroy its family's sanity. It curses the name of the ones' it has come to despise, the vampire twins and all their companions. Wendy turns around and looks down at him.

"I know what you're saying. So shut up." Wendy says.

"You did this… you and them… you'll ruin everything!"

Halstur stands and walks over to Elegor's side, standing firm against the vampires' queen.

"You let them take my sister!"

Wendy growls at the rebellious forces. Her eyes begin to burn with rage before she buries the intense hate, returning to her human form.

"They _helped_ you. They put things right."

"They killed the gods! They destroyed my sister's mind! You think they're better than what we had?!"

"They are! They saved me. And they'll save everyone they can!"

Wendy and the two immortals shout and yell and then they begin to fight. Elegor attacks Wendy with his vampire blood as Halstur slices at her with his sword. Wendy blocks Halstur's weapon with her arm, shattering the blade. Wendy grabs Elegor, attempting to boil him with her growing fire. But she remembers Ty. She knows how he would feel about her indulging her anger. To threaten a life she considers less than hers would be offensive. Her rage fades as she throws Elegor aside. Halstur strikes again, piercing Wendy's stomach with his broken weapon. Wendy turns to face Halstur. But his sister dashes in front of him, protecting her brother and preventing the fight from continuing.

"Please don't hurt him! Don't hurt my brother!"

"You… Ty wouldn't want me to."

Wendy releases her anger and leaves, ignoring the nagging in her mind. The thought that her lovers will fail, that all they will accomplish is ruin and terror beyond all measure.

"They… they'll fix this world. They have to."

Far away, Thamiezel and Zelestra battle Nyarlathotep. He giggles as poison miasma leaks from his puppet's flesh, attacking Thamiezel and Zelestra from the safety of Ty's body. The twins attempt to break through the mad god's defenses with lightning speed, only to be thrown across the planet. The twins attack again, trying to destroy the presence inhabiting Ty's flesh. The twins hesitate, knowing that Ty's true power could destroy them. The powerful mind gem gives Nyarlathotep the advantage. Thamiezel's and Zelestra's flesh bubbles and boils, attempting to break free of the twins' enslavement. The old god masterfully weaves his dark energy like an artist, slashing apart the twins' bodies. Thamiezel attacks again, aiming to force his will into Ty's mind and banish Nyarlathotep. But he is easily overwhelmed by the cacophony of Nyarlathotep's mind, thrown down against the cold ground. Ty stands above him, cackling psychotically as his skin blisters and peels from Nyarlathotep's corruption.

"You lose, Dipper. I win. I _always_ win."

Thamiezel stands and meets the monster's gaze before charging again. He punches Ty in the face, sending the body to the ground. Ty rises to his feet, licking a drop of blood from his face as he's forced to smile.

"Ooh, stop hitting me! It hurts bro-bro!"

Nyarlathotep cackles. As the twins battle their possessed brother, they begin to piece together the truth of Nyarlathotep's game in their shared thoughts. Thamiezel is punched across the planet, but his thoughts are still with his sister's mind.

" _Sister, how many of those mind gems did we discover?"_

" _Only one. And you lost it."_

" _And now, conveniently, Old Narly has one. He said he faked our brother's memories… he only faked our brother's creation at his hands. He made him think he wasn't real."_

Thamiezel and Zelestra rejoin as Ty rushes towards them, bleeding from the eyes and hundreds of wounds in his flesh.

"You… you're a terrible liar, Old Narly. To think we believed you for a moment."

"What?"

"The name of our brother… we've known it before. Long ago. And our shared bonds knew that name. We have always had a brother. And you will never harm him again."

The twins attack the possessed body, only to be cast aside by the elder deity.

"You're… a… pest…"

The body of Ty begins bleeding from thousands of needle-sized holes. Black smoke pours out from the holes and slashes at Thamiezel's body, stringing him up like a puppet as Nyarlathotep begins to sing. He grabs Zelestra, crushing her throat with his hands.

"You're a… pest, you're a pest!  
A little stain on a fresh cleaned vest!  
A tiny speck of nothing really,  
An ugly mark, I do not jest  
Nothing more  
Than a sore  
A little sting in my nerves!"

Zelestra cuts the monster off by punching him, smashing his face into a rock and freeing her vampiric twin. Thamiezel stands with his sister. They see Ty's body, limping and cracking apart as demonic energy leaks from the wounds. The twins ignore any more attacks from the old god.

"Old Narly… you can't use Ty's powers, can you? If you had, we'd have lost already… you enslaved his mind with the memory stone, you pretended its power was Gaia's gift of freedom, and you're slowly losing control of Ty's body, even with the aid of that gem… you're weaker than we thought."

Ty's body freezes in place. Nyarlathotep giggles again before releasing his control over Ty, hovering over the siblings with an amused smirk.

"You two are smart… I won't say you're right, but I will say you're smart. I was planning on ending this game, but I think I'll let you keep fighting. Besides, I have to test out this toy I found in Hell. Silly little mind stone."

The twins lunge for the dark god, but he explodes in a shroud of smoke, disappearing from the cosmos. The twins ignore the threat of the mad god, instead turning to their brother. They see it in their brother's eyes. Ty is afraid and alone. Afraid that his entire existence was a lie designed to harm the twins. Ty looks up to meet his siblings. He doesn't have a chance to respond before they bring him into a hug. With Ty's power suppressed by Nyarlathotep's poison, the twins are able to hold their brother without the sting of Gaia's love, if only for a little while.

"I… I'm a fake…"

"No. You are Gaia's chosen. You _are_ our brother. You are _human_."

"He… he made me."

"No. He gave you false memories of creation."

"Why… why?"

"Because he could… he's right. We all have goals, even Bill… but Old Narly has none… none but his games. And this was just another game… but he will never harm you again."

Thamiezel growls. Ty can feel his brother's unholy power. He can feel Thamiezel's mind and soul boiling with anger, the same rage that drove Thamiezel to destroy the Earth he once held dear.

"I… I will enjoy destroying that god when the time comes."

Thamiezel stands and turns his gaze upon the growing swarm of Xexanoth. He takes his sister and Ty through the void and closer to the frontlines, prepared to finish the battle. But Ty's spirit remains broken.

"You… why do you care?" Ty asks, his voice quivering on the edge of tears. Thamiezel smirks while turning away, focusing on the cataclysmic war.

"Why, brother?... Because you're beautiful. You're better than I ever could hope to be, even before I became… this. This monster… and I love you for that."

Ty is silent, hearing his brother's confession. Thamiezel, for a moment, reveals the regret on his face. He catches his mistake and reverts to a deranged smile.

"It's time, Tyrone. Time to end this game of war."

"Can you stand?" Zelestra asks.

Ty looks down, realizing that the time for battle and death is upon him. The time to become what he's always despised; a soldier, a butcher. Ty nods and focuses his power. Gaia's magic forces out the remainder of Nyarlathotep's essence. Ty's body begins to heal and his power quickly returns in full. His siblings move away slightly, feeling Gaia's power attacking their bodies once again.

"… Let's finish this." Ty says. The three Pines look up with fire in their hearts, seeing the growing strength of Xexanoth's army. Zelestra is filled with anger and vengeance as Thamiezel grins maniacally, preparing to enjoy his role as the great evil. Ty stands firm, a grim determination to save the souls from the greater evil. The three siblings fly into the flurry of madness, ready for the end.

Stars are thrown down. Planets are disintegrated. Billions of souls are thrown into the grinder, each side desperate for victory. Monsters from the pit of Xexanoth drive Thamiezel's servants insane. Ty falls into a vortex and time seems to slow to a crawl. All is frozen around him. He can see monsters of unknowable origin frozen in time. But he remembers what his brother told him. How the illusion of time in his human mind can break him, but can also be broken by his greater power. He looks past the insanity of the universe falling apart. He breaks free from the hold of the vortex as all begins to move again. He sees the truth of the universe. He can see the angles and walls of the atomic material. He can see past the illusion of his own human eyes. Ty soon rejoins his siblings and continues fighting.

The battle rages in the heavens for weeks. Ty cannot bring himself to look away from his deranged brother's soul. Despite his servants going mad and falling apart, Thamiezel is enjoying the war. He laughs as his own soldiers are slaughtered. He feigns weakness before attacking at full strength, simply to give his enemy hope before tearing it away. And he smiles with rage and sadism in his heart as he rips through those too weak to stop him. Ty glares with disgust, seeing the full evil of Thamiezel with his own eyes.

As the battle rages on, Xexanoth grows impatient. The creature sends out more and more powerful forces, some as strong as the dracolich engine. Bill Cipher uses what's left of his power gained over the millennia to slow the advance of the lesser creatures, preventing them from breaching the defenses and invading the besieged planets.

Ty and Thamiezel approach one of Xexanoth's elite. The giant monster effortlessly breaks through Thamiezel's host, nearly destroying the defensive line completely. It ignores the fire from Thamiezel's army, completely unharmed by the small weapons. But with Ty's approach, the entity's body begins to boil. Ty relies on the full well of power he shares with Gaia. He is a storm of fury and vengeance, carving apart the greater beast by simply existing. The beast's body begins to fall apart as the souls and minds unravel, leaking out into the universe. Thamiezel attempts to devour them. He desires to test the strength of Gaia's influence and forces the spirits within himself. He strips them of their remaining power, burying them deep within his body. They still rebel, fighting back with renewed strength against Thamiezel. The dark lord has to concentrate fully on suppressing the spirits, losing track of his surroundings. Another of Xexanoth's soldiers attacks, sending Thamiezel hurtling through space and crashing into a star. The vampire emerges from the sun, returning to battle as his brother begins destroying the second great beast.

"Ow." Thamiezel says flatly, giggling while watching his brother deliver his wrath upon the growing swarm of Xexanoth's army. Zelestra flies up to her siblings, chewing on a piece of goblin flesh.

"Sister, he's wonderful, isn't he?"

"Yep." she mumbles with a length of skin hanging out of her mouth.

"Hungry?"

"A little."

Zelestra slurps up the skin and gulps, sighing happily as she stretches and prepares for the next battle.

"So bro number one, what do you think of our bro number two?"

"I like him. Although he's a bit clueless. Needs to learn to defend his mind. He hates us for causing this. For bringing about a war of this size… but it's necessary if we are to defeat Paradise and Inferno. And Xexanoth."

"Surprised our boss doesn't consider him the bigger threat."

"He's just a stupid, overweight parasite. Once the other two fall, we can combine our efforts to defeat Xexanoth. Pointless little monster."

Thamiezel stretches and yawns before moving away, allowing his well-rested sister to take over for him. Thamiezel falls back to regenerate his lost power, feeding off the bodies and ruined souls as he takes form on one of the defending planets. Wendy watches from afar, angry at being powerless to help.

"Hello, Wendy." Thamiezel says.

"I… you know, I should have taken you up on your offer. All those years ago."

"To become more powerful?... There's lots of things we should or shouldn't have done. We have to make due with our chosen paths."

"I… It's weird, seeing him… Tyrone…"

"It is. I love him… but that might not be enough."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't protect his thoughts like we do. He still thinks about overthrowing us… but I've come too far to give up. To let him take everything away."

"He'll have to get through me first."

Thamiezel smiles as Wendy moves closer.

"If you stood in his way, I don't know if he'd have the heart to fight… but I think he would. I'd do anything for the ones I love. He'd do anything for what's right."

Thamiezel waits with Wendy as the hours pass, slowly regaining his power as they watch the sky burn. Once his strength has returned, Thamiezel stands and stretches.

"My wonderful Taurgarus. I love you."

"Go kick some ass. At least I can watch."

Thamiezel snickers as his body becomes smoke, returning to the battle.

Ty watches as Thamiezel returns, his powers restored. Ty feels anger. He knows that his brother was consuming souls to regain his power. And he knows that without Thamiezel's help, the powers of Gaia would not be enough to defeat the god of hunger.

Ty, bruised and broken from hours of fighting, leaves the battle. He lands near a planet-destroying cannon, firing sporadically into the mass of Xexanoth's host. Ty sees Wendy approach. She sits next to him, her dark aura filling his mind. He silently watches the sky, ignoring the nagging in his heart for the vampires' bride.

"Uh, hey." she says, entirely too casually for what is happening.

"… So. You think this war is going to help everyone?"

"The war's happening no matter what. Might as well get something out of it."

"You can't believe that."

"I… I do think that… because both sides are monsters."

"There's always another way… a way to stop it from happening…"

Ty and Wendy are silent, not wishing to confront their differences. It is many minutes before Ty speaks again.

"You've been with them for twenty thousand years… how does it last that long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you never broke up? How do you keep it going?"

Wendy turns away. She knows he won't accept her answer. That he'll be repulsed by what she's about to say.

"I… one day, a long time ago… I was starting to feel… not as much love for them. Pacifica had left them already. About twenty years after we were all together she went away with her new friends… and then about thirty years after that I could feel it. Just, the love burning out. They wanted to go to _couples_ counseling. They were going to try all this goofy human stuff. And then Dipper just… he thought something. He was going to say it before Mabes stopped him. She knew what it was. So I asked. She said I should forget it. But I wanted to hear it. They said they could… manipulate the mind… because I was still human. That they could make my brain feel their love again."

"They… they _brainwashed_ you?"

Ty's voice is dripping with disgust. Wendy chuckles, knowing how insane her bond with the twins is.

"They took your mind. Don't you see that?!"

"No!... no… they said-"

"How can you be alright with this?" he asks in disbelief. Wendy grumbles, struggling to find the words for her love with the twins. To prove that they didn't simply control her mind.

"Because they said it would wear off. That the only real way to keep it going, to make sure it's _real_ , was to do something else."

"And how could you make mind control real?" Ty asks, nearly scoffing at Wendy's tale. She glares at him, growing annoyed with his judgment.

"I ate them. They gave their power to me. The same power that lets them eat a soul and read a mind. And then they told me what to do. I ate them…"

"You… what?"

"I thought it was dumb at first. I tried drinking Dip's blood. It tasted gross. Not nearly as good as heroin. But… I could feel his soul. His mind… it was becoming part of my own… and I… I _chewed._ I started… eating. I went for his neck first… then some of his arms. His chest… and I could feel him… and… and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Knowing every memory he felt for me. Every shared moment from _his_ eyes. I couldn't stop until his soul was inside of me… and then I did the same to Mabes… and I could feel them. Their souls… they were with my soul… together… and I never wanted to lose that feeling again."

Wendy giggles lightheartedly. For the first time she has revealed the true nature of her love for Thamiezel. Their shared evil, bound by an act of cannibalistic desire.

"And I suppose Pacifica did the same thing?"

"Actually, she didn't. She's always been normalish. We just were on and off for a long time before she settled back in with us… so yeah. I ate my boyfriend. And my girlfriend!"

Wendy laughs at the absurdity. Ty turns away, almost laughing himself at what he's just heard. Knowing that Wendy gave herself fully to the ones he desires to destroy.

"You really do love him…"

"I do. He's my best friend."

Ty smiles, amused at his lot in life. As he regains his strength, he sees the familiar shape of Bill Cipher descend to the planet's surface. The devil is not alone. He approaches with a human in a collar, dressed in a clown suit with makeup. Bill drags the human's leash forward, taking his pet to meet Ty.

"Hey Pine Tree, Ice, fancy meeting you here."

"What are you-"

"He's lying!" Bill's pet shouts, hurrying over to beg for mercy.

"He said I was going to help them! He's lying! Please don't hurt me!"

The short man begs and cries, pleading Ty for mercy. Ty glares up at Bill, disgusted by his idea of a prank. Disgusted by the fact that this human is terrified of Thamiezel to the point of tears. Wendy ignores the prank.

"Who are you?" Ty asks.

"I… I'm the pig boy! Just like you told me! I've been behaving! I swear!"

"Bill, you're disgusting."

Bill Cipher simply laughs before yanking the chain, pulling back the begging human.

"Let him go."

"See, I would, except Lil' Gideon here tried to rape Shooting Star and tortured Wendy and Paz."

"I'm sorry!" Gideon shouts. Ty looks away, sickened by Bill Cipher's prank.

"Bill, just leave." Wendy says, not willing to indulge her dark side in the presence of Ty.

"Come on, Ice. I know you think it's funny."

"Not right now."

Bill releases a heavy sigh, saddened by Wendy's lack of impulsiveness. The golden pyramid takes his pet away, vanishing from the battleground.

"He's got issues, that one." Wendy says.

"Gideon. Who is he?"

"… He used to be a demon. Called himself the Star of Telepathy. He… he tortured me and Paz. Thought that because Dipper used to crush on her he'd give her back her human body. Then he just left her. She'd starve to death. Then he'd put her back into a body. Did that for a couple hundred years."

"Holy shit. And you?"

"I didn't get my demon powers from Dip. And I never was much of a soldier before Gideon took me… so yeah, he deserves it."

"For once I agree with you."

Ty frowns and shakes his head.

"That… I shouldn't have said that." Ty mutters, ashamed at his own anger.

"What?"

"He… no one should have to suffer that. Even if they did it to someone else. That's what Gaia taught me."

"You… you really are a good person, Ty."

"Didn't think you and your boyfriend liked good people."

Wendy cringes hearing Ty's words. She doesn't know how to respond to that, so she says nothing. They sit in silence, looking up at the hole in the sky. Ty can see through the gap. A great presence, older than the Earth, older than billions of galaxies, is approaching. A power that has seen the rise and fall of countless empires, a mind that has existed since the dawn of the universe. The might of Xexanoth manifests at the gateway. A singular piece of the great monster, sent to end the long game. Thamiezel and Zelestra reappear near Ty.

"What… what the hell is that thing?" Wendy asks.

"Xexanoth. An aspect of it."

"Does… that mean we're winning?" Ty asks.

"No. It means he's finally bored with us. Enough to get off his lazy ass and come fight us himself."

"Bored? It's _bored?_... How the hell are we going to fight something that big?"

"We aren't. We trick it, remember?"

The twin vampires grin psychotically. Everything they have has been bet on this one last, desperate plan to feign Gaia's interference. They laugh, embracing the end of their empire as Xexanoth effortlessly destroys the defensive line, ending the armies of Thamiezel in one swift motion.

"If this is our end, then it shall be glorious." the twins say.

The three divine forces approach the image summoned by Xexanoth's mind. The monster appears as an endless mass of flesh and organs from every species devoured in its long life. Souls pulsate beneath the skin as hundreds of trillions of faces move across the surface of the monster. Tentacles the length of solar systems jut out from the mass and vacuum up any spirits foolish enough to approach.

The fabric of space bends and quakes against the sheer weight of Xexanoth's puppet, tearing down the laws of reality and breaking through the twins' defenses with ease. Thamiezel flies closer as a hurricane of energy around a crimson center, obliterating all in his path. Zelestra is a flurry of lightning and waves of heat. Ty radiates with Gaia's power, his light appearing heavenly and beautiful rather than the tempest of fire that is his siblings. Thamiezel and Zelestra attack one of the many tendrils. The appendage swipes down at the twins, attempting to devour their souls. The twins push back, tearing through the colossal chunk of skin. Every soul within lashes out at the twins, eating away at their power. But with Ty's presence, the spirits' tangled memories begin to unravel. And with their memories returning, they too begin to fight. Every pulsing pile of meat, skin, and organs turns against the single mind controlling them. The tentacle breaks apart and the siblings press on. Xexanoth concentrates his puppet's power fully on the siblings, ignoring all other attempts to attack him. Ty and Thamiezel are forced together inside a piece of the deity, pressed back to back against the unending swarm.

"Bet you never thought this is how your life would become, Tyrone."

"I've always known I'd have to fight."

"Then let it be a fight to remember!"

The brothers move out from the portion of Xexanoth attempting to consume them, fighting with all their strength and ripping through the beast. Xexanoth's hide explodes in a wave of light, releasing billions of lost souls back into the universe. The disintegrating chunks fall through the gaps in existence before Xexanoth repairs his body and lashes out again.

Away from Thamiezel's and Ty's fight, Bill Cipher and Zelestra join together. Bill alters reality, cutting off segments of the beast and imprisoning them within his maze, where Zelestra waits to devour the pieces of flesh. She hounds the fragmented skin and replenishes her energy by consuming it. A massive tentacle slashes and writhes chaotically, distorting the planet of Bill Cipher. Zelestra cuts the tentacle in half, preventing it from destroying Bill Cipher's home. Away from the queen and her triangular ally, Ty and Thamiezel split up, carving long scars into the skin of Xexanoth as the mass continues to press forward. Thamiezel sees the mass concentrating on Bill Cipher's planet, besieging the world from all sides. Bill's chaotic mind starts to become overwhelmed as more and more tissue presses against his planet, destroying his slaves and tearing his world apart. Thamiezel and Ty are too late to help prevent the world's destruction. Zelestra and Bill Cipher abandon the overrun planet. Bill watches as the world he spent so long building is devoured by Xexanoth. He creates a miniature violin and begins playing a screechy, high pitched tune. Zelestra explodes the violin, earning an annoyed glare from Bill.

"Sorry. You're just not as good as my brother."

"And you're a jerk."

Zelestra laughs maniacally as she returns to the battle with the eldritch god, leaving an annoyed Bill watching from afar. Thamiezel and Ty return to their sister's side.

" _How do we stop this thing?"_ Ty thinks.

" _Together."_ the twins reply.

Thamiezel splits his mind in two. One charges against Xexanoth, carving apart the avatar with his razor tendrils. Ty also moves against the entity, glaring into the large pulsing center. He unleashes the full power of Gaia, firing into the nucleus of the monster. His power spreads out like vines, carving and exploding through the dark entity and dividing its power. Thamiezel's other half assaults the beast from below, unleashing a barrage of hellfire and consuming masses of tumorous flesh. Zelestra slashes at its many orifices and drowns it in oceans of blood. The three twins begin to harm the monstrous demon, burning and slashing its avatar into pieces. The great monster begins to realize that Ty is not simply another of Thamiezel's allies. He sees that Ty holds power far greater than the vampires ever had. The giant swarm begins to retreat to its portal, attempting to summon the reserve of its power.

" _It's running away."_ Ty thinks.

" _We cannot allow that, brother."_

Thamiezel's two halves reform behind Xexanoth's avatar, blocking its escape. Blinding white light appears from the vampire, incinerating the mass of flesh. The angry god fires a wave of energy brighter than the stars and is met with equal power from Ty and Zelestra. Thamiezel chews and tears at the creature, gouging into its bulk and bleeding it out. The monster lashes against Ty, blinding his green eyes with spears of muscle and frozen flesh.

Ty backs away, regenerating his power and slicing along a large, writhing tentacle. Thamiezel bathes the sky in fire. The wounded avatar is dragged away from its escape by the siblings. Thamiezel and Zelestra reform their human bodies as the monster begins to disintegrate. Sparks of energy and bursts of light leak out from the mass. The twin vampires speak together, mocking their defeated enemy.

"Xexanoth, you are nothing to us. You are a cancer. A tumor. A lump of worthless flesh that needs to be carved out and burned. We are Thamiezel and Zelestra. We have slaughtered countless angels. We have challenged the lord of the third sphere of Hell and won. And now Gaia herself has aligned with us. We are the masters of this world and you have no power over us!"

Thamiezel, Zelestra, and Ty continue their assault. The mind of Xexanoth moans in agony and all throughout its realm, every connected piece of sentience has the same feeling; _fear_. Fear of Gaia's servant. Fear of the vampires that managed to defeat it, a defeat it has not suffered in all its years of power. Within the empire of Thamiezel, the dead matter has been reduced into harmless chunks floating through space. Xexanoth's body is destroyed.

The battered and broken siblings descend to one of their planets. Howling winds rip at the flesh of the weakened brothers. Zelestra feels the scorched world burn her skin. Ty gazes up at the sky, his mind fading from exhaustion. Just before his sight fails him, he watches as the cracks in the universe begin to shut.


	9. The Battle of the Gods

"Wake up, brother."

Ty is stirred from his thoughts at the sound of his sister's voice. He opens his eyes, meeting Zelestra's warm smile. Ty rubs his head before standing, wobbling a bit before finding his balance. Ty sees a celestial creature hovering before Thamiezel and Pacifica. Thamiezel gives a bow of respect to the Emperor of the Sovereign Sun.

"Impeccable timing, your Highness." Thamiezel says.

"Do you realize how much damage we have suffered?" the Emperor says in a stern, deep, luminous voice.

"A lot, I assume."

"Indeed."

"You knew this would happen. We both lost many soldiers."

Thamiezel smiles as his body glows with dark power, a subtle threat to the Emperor. The Emperor turns its eye upon Thamiezel's brother.

"You had a brother who became one of Gaia's chosen. The chances of this occurring are-"

"Extremely low." Thamiezel mutters, cutting off the ramblings of the Emperor.

"I don't understand it myself… but I think I'm beginning to. To realize the truth of my power… I am a slave of fate… and it wants me to have this power. Will you need assistance on your world?"

"No."

The ancient entity leaves the siblings, returning to its homeworld to rebuild after the battle. Thamiezel begins giggling. His giggling turns into laughter as he shouts to the heavens, jumping and punching the air while cackling maniacally.

"I did it! I _love_ it when a plan comes together! Woo!"

Thamiezel dances and wiggles as Zelestra comes over to him, beaming a bright smile as she pulls her brother into a hug. Pacifica has a bittersweet smile as she attempts to hide her sorrow at the ruin while Wendy approaches the group, happy with the victory.

"We won." Wendy says.

"No, _we_ won. You just sat on the sidelines."

Wendy smirks and punches Thamiezel in the face, earning a grin. Ty cannot believe what he's seeing. The entire galaxy was nearly ruined. Countless innocents have been slaughtered and tortured because of his siblings. And they celebrate anyway, seemingly without a care for what they've done. Ty realizes that his brother and sister will continue to goad Inferno and Paradise closer to war, only stopping when both sides are utterly broken. He realizes that the life he wishes to protect, the countless souls he watches over, will be ruined by the war. Ty walks forward, eyes focused on Thamiezel.

"There's still one thing left to do." Ty says.

"And what is that?" Thamiezel asks, turning to meet his brother's eyes. And for a moment, he forgets his brother's desire to destroy him. He stares curiously with an innocent, almost puppy-like expression. And as Ty walks forward, his aura of power growing to the point of harming his siblings, Thamiezel realizes what his brother intends to do. The brown, untarnished eyes of Ty meet the harsh, twisted gaze of Thamiezel.

"I won't let you keep this war going. I won't let this universe bleed anymore because of you."

With a small chuckle, Thamiezel smirks as he turns his gaze down.

"I used to wonder if this is how it would end. My family turning against me."

Zelestra and Wendy stand by Thamiezel's side. Pacifica looks up at her lovers, a regretful frown on her face.

"I… he's right, we have to stop." Pacifica pleads.

"You… what?" Wendy mutters.

"You saw what happened!... you saw what we did."

"You… you side with him?! After everything Dip did for us?!" Wendy shouts.

"I… we can't let the universe fall apart completely. You _saw_ what happened. You said you were going to _prevent_ pain, but all you've done is make it worse. You… we can't do this anymore… it won't work."

Wendy clenches her fists. Her hair burns with infernal power. But warm, soothing hands settle on her shoulders.

"My Queen Taurgarus… such beautiful fire… but my brother and I must fight this last battle. Not you."

Wendy's anger fades at Zelestra's touch. She turns around, meeting the eyes of the vampire.

"You… I love you… and I want us to win."

Zelestra smiles as she kisses Wendy.

"Don't worry. My brother and I will survive. We always do."

Wendy nods, turning around to meet Ty's gaze. The one she once loved, now turned against the twins.

"You… for what it's worth, I forgive you, Wendy."

"Fuck you… fuck _you_." she says, struggling to say the hateful words. Ty swallows as Wendy marches away, leaving the siblings on the brink of battle. The last remaining goblin ship takes Wendy and Pacifica away from the outer rings of the empire, allowing Thamiezel, Zelestra, and Ty to fight for their faith and love. Thamiezel, who desires to destroy the old world and Ty, who wishes to keep it safe.

"So you would have the cosmos continue to be poisoned? To allow people like me to be born again and again?" Thamiezel asks.

"People like _you_? You aren't the only one who's dealt with bullshit. You think we're special?"

"We _are_ exceptional. We are more than the little creatures of the cosmos will ever be. They know nothing of true pain and true power."

"That's why I won't let you fuck everything else up."

Thamiezel and Zelestra look into their brother's eyes. They see the strength that Thamiezel never had. The resolve in the face of the cruel callousness of the universe.

"Tyrone… still wonderful." the twins say. Ty gives no response as he bends his knee and raises his fists to guard his face. Thamiezel and Zelestra turn to meet each other's eyes. They are both still weakened from the battle before. They struggle to maintain their power in the presence of their brother.

"It's time, sister."

"Yes… I always loved being one with you."

Thamiezel takes Zelestra's hand in his. The twins' form begins to change. Their hands begin to melt and join. They mold together, fully unifying their minds and souls. They lose track of whose memories belong who. They are one soul; one focused, centered mind.

The new demon that stands before Ty is a shadow with long flowing dark hair. Its eyes burn white as it bares its fangs in a delirious smile. Two burning wings with the glory of a sun emerge from the demonic creature's back. A third eye burns into the forehead, replacing Thamiezel's birthmark as the symbol of the Twin Dracula.

"We… _I_ am Thamiezel and Zelestra… we are two and we are one… now, my brother, let us put an end to this game."

The Twin Dracula and Ty clash. The warrior of Gaia and the monster of Dracul throw each other into one last, desperate fight. Ty doesn't keep his power shadowed near the vampires, no longer having to help them. The Twin Dracula doesn't hold back its delirious and haunting power, no longer needing Ty to destroy Xexanoth.

"This is glorious, Tyrone. This is beautiful!"

They zip through the planets and stars as bolts of lightning, smashing into each other with the force of supernovas again and again. They shatter planets and crack open moons. They implode stars and conjure black holes. Ty is focused entirely on the twins. He battles with every ounce of power he has left, battling back against the Twin Dracula. But with their thoughts centered and mingled, the twins keep their power under control in the presence of Gaia's spell of rebellion. They hold their dark form together, slashing across Ty's face and jabbing a hand into Ty's stomach, attempting to rip out his entrails. Ty grabs the vampire's hand and crushes it in his grip before throwing the Twin Dracula into a planet. The world cracks in two with the force of Ty's wrath. The twin vampire attacks again, summoning a storm of fire and releasing the energy upon Ty. He holds his own against his brethren, slowly pushing back against their power and ignoring the pain of his soul set aflame.

Pain. Ty begins to realize just how much pain he can endure. How much his body can press forward, even with his flesh melting away. He begins to realize the strength Thamiezel had when his tattered mind returned from the void. Ty endures the agony caused by his siblings. He suffers through weapons designed to ruin his mind, body, and soul. Ty rushes towards the center of the power of his deranged siblings and drags them down, smashing into an ocean. Ty and his siblings resurface, slowly moving back up as they meet each other's gaze.

"You are quite capable. But it will take more than that if you want to throw down my power."

Ty prepares to attack again. But then he hears a high pitched whistle from afar, sounding like an artillery shell closing in. Ty has just enough time to turn his head and see his brother diving in. Thamiezel kicks his brother into the planet, sending Ty crashing into the water and parting the sea. The twins had separated during the turmoil before. Thamiezel reforms his body with Zelestra, waiting for Ty to return to the surface. The servant of Gaia flies out of the water, hovering before his siblings.

"Come now, Tyrone Pines. Is that the best you can do? You are still weak from the battle before, aren't you?"

"I still have enough power to kill you."

Ty attacks again, harnessing Gaia's power once more and lashing at his twins with whip-like vines. He carves their body apart as they dodge and weave, attempting to goad Ty into wasting his remaining energy. Ty begins to realize his siblings' game, so he stops attacking. He hovers above the dead world and waits for another attack. A spear of darkness is thrown at him. Ty dodges the blade, which erupts on the planet with the force of a nuclear explosion. And then another spear is sent from the side. Ty's aura attacks like a bolt of lightning, preventing the explosion from harming him but causing him to lose focus. Then three more slivers of evil in rapid succession. Then tens more, and then hundreds, then thousands, all focusing on the servant of Gaia. He dodges and weaves past them, allowing the strands of power to explode in the distance, or he pushes them away, keeping his mind unharmed in the center of his power. The rain of chaos pelts the surrounding planets, shattering them into pieces. But throughout it all, Ty remains still. He concentrates only on shielding his body and soul while regenerating his lost power, calling forth on Gaia's strength from the gateway on Earth. The storm of fire stops and the Twin Dracula instantly begins attacking up front, hoping to have weakened Ty to the point of surrendering.

"You think you can best me, dear brother? I am more powerful than you ever will be."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't have needed my help."

The Twin Dracula laughs again, mocking their brother as they attempt to strike through his barriers. He realizes that while they're closer to him, they are still far enough to slip out of reach.

"There are three ways to break an enemy; attacking their mind, attacking their body, or attacking their soul. I couldn't defeat the soul or the body of Xexanoth, but you helped me defeat the mind. For it was the mind of an idiot. But my mind is far stronger than that blithering moron."

"Then why are you afraid to come closer?"

The Twin Dracula growls, pressing forward and attempting to break Ty quickly. But his strength of will survives their onslaught, forcing them to retreat before he can counterattack.

"You… are a wonderful opponent!"

The Twin Dracula fly back, goading Ty into following them through the depths of space. They release their power in waves, hoping to slow Ty's approach long enough for them to reach a planet that suits their needs. They see one that will aid them, one that will ensure their victory. A world covered in oceans and teeming with life. The twins vanish. They flee into the depths of the water, hiding amongst thousands of other life forms from their brother.

Ty searches for their evil. He focuses on any signs of life, attempting to discern which creature they are masquerading as. He searches the depths of the ocean for his demonic brethren. A bolt of darkness shoots out from the depths of the water, aiming directly for Ty's heart. He dodges the attack and focuses on where it originated, finding several large translucent beings huddling together and no sign of his siblings. Another attack hits from the left, piercing Ty's chest with vampiric poison. He repairs his body and realizes that the reason the twins chose this planet, one filled with so much life, was to force his hand. To make him risk the lives of other creatures for his own goals, to drive him to become like them.

Ty flies away from the oceans, hoping to avoid his siblings' power for awhile. He rests within the forests and focuses his sight. He spreads his thoughts and essence outwards. He searches the world for the evil of his siblings. He focuses his thoughts on the trail of vampiric poison which began in the ocean. He finds the creatures of the planet torn up and consumed. He finds countless bodies of those he failed to save all used to refuel the weakened Dracula. But his siblings have already learned his game.

"You're slow, brother."

A hand rests on Ty's shoulder. And Ty smiles, turning around and punching at the swarm of darkness. He breaks through the torso of his siblings and continues attacking, hoping to tear them down before they can regenerate. The vampire reforms and dashes away before charging again, striking Ty's core and attempting to skewer his soul. Ty forces the dark essence away, repelling his siblings. The Twin Dracula reforms, but now it is leaking energy from its weakened body.

"You are amusing, brother… but you must know… this can only end in war, no matter who wins."

"It won't… I'll stop it!"

Ty's boast earns more laughter from his siblings, who create a new strategy. The dark form splits in two. And then the two split into four. And then four into eight. And on and on. The darkness of Thamiezel and Zelestra becomes a swarm of beasts and shadows, prepared to strike at Ty from every direction. The swarm distracts Ty's concentration by forcing him to defend from multiple angles. The attack is relentless, bringing down Ty's mind and opening his defenses. One of the shadow creatures dives into Ty's body and explodes. Ty feels his power stretched and torn. He screams in agony before retreating further into the forest. He sees the swarm of monsters. But as he watches their bodies more closely, he realizes their weakness. He sees that with their minds spread so thin, the Twin Dracula struggle to keep their power under control in the presence of Gaia's power. Ty recreates his ocarina. It is an instrument meant to fuel the powers of the weak. A tool that has harmed his siblings before. Ty begins to play the song of Gaia's love. He plays despite his siblings attempts to stop his music. They throw mountains against Ty. They cause the ocean to swell up into a massive wave, stretching out into the horizon on each side. The wall of water barrels down on the land. But Ty maintains his focus. The segmented twins begin to crumble. Their broken bodies attempt to rebel against them with the aid of Ty's harmony, forcing the Twin Dracula to reform their body and combine their thoughts again. Satisfied that his plan worked, Ty evaporates his ocarina, looking out with piercing green eyes at his siblings. But the dark form of the Twin Dracula is smiling.

"What's so funny?!"

"You seem to think I'm losing, brother. We haven't even begun to play."

Next the Twin Dracula attacks Ty's sense of compassion. On howling winds, the creatures of the air are all blown together. In torrents of water, the animals of the sea are washed into a single mass. The remaining life forms not destroyed in the duel before are all forced together. The animals, quivering and terrified, are molded into a shield. The vampires purposefully surround themselves with the creatures of the planet, the life Ty has sworn to protect. And Ty is silent. He does not strike against them, nor does he surrender. He simply watches them, almost dumbfounded at seeing his siblings' depravity.

"Your move, brother." they taunt from within the protection of the other beings. He summons the ocarina again. He attempts to fuel the power of the helpless beasts. They lash and strike out against their bonds, desperate to free themselves from captivity. Several of the creatures fall away from the mass, pulled down by the planet's gravity and crashing into the ground. Ty's efforts to free the species simply causes them to die. Ty attempts to divert his power into saving the rest from being destroyed, only for his siblings to strike out at him from the core of their shield. They lash at their brother's body and carve away at his soul, causing him to lose focus. More die because of Ty's struggle. They die and their spirits are consumed by the mass of evil Ty continues to oppose. Ty begins to shake with rage and sorrow, struggling to continue the battle he believes he must win.

"You aren't ready to fight a war. You aren't capable of doing what's necessary. You can't even harm these pointless animals!"

"I… a quick death… is better than your endless war."

Ty forces himself to harm the other life forms. He dismantles and kills every defenseless creature, ignoring their screams and cries. He ignores the protests of his heart, crying as he slaughters countless animals. Benign and predatory, small and massive. He desecrates the planet with the blood of the innocent. At the end, no life remains on the planet, save for the siblings. Ty looks at the undefended mass of evil. His skin begins to burn. His veins glow with the light of a star, vaporizing the land around him. He focuses on the arrogant Dracula and attacks his siblings in a blind rage, moving faster than light and striking at the core of the Twin Dracula.

"DIE!"

"Pathetic."

The Twin Dracula taunts their brother, even as he releases an endless fury upon their bodies. The power and will of Gaia's servant batters down the vampires' form, chipping away at their massive power.

"What would your precious master say? Control your rage? Let go of your anger?"

"I WILL NEVER LET GO!"

Ty charges against his siblings' body and grapples with them, dragging them down to the planet. The surface of the planet cracks as if a great meteor has smashed into it. Ty focuses all his strength on preventing his siblings from escaping. He begins smashing his fists into their face, causing the countless broken minds and bodies within the twins to begin breaking free. Veins and strips of flesh bubble out of the Twin Dracula. Lightning and storms of fire echo forth from the darkest corners of their unified soul, all brought out by their brother's wrath. Ty finally tears down his siblings, forcing their evil out like poison being drawn from a wound. And the twins finally begin to shout for mercy.

"Stop… stop!"

"NOT! UNTIL! YOU! DIE!"

Ty buries his fists into the mass of vampiric evil, pushing forward into the dark dimension and shredding apart his siblings. But then he begins to relent. He is weakened out of sheer exhaustion. His powerful light begins to wither and fade as the suffocating darkness comes forth. He sees the true madness that lies within his brother and sister. They are not simply powerful gods. They are a doorway. An endless hall of countless mangled souls and corrupted bodies, stretching out into the distance. They are a path into a world that begins to suffocate Ty's soul and corrupt his very essence. The realm of Dracul is as poisonous to Ty as Gaia is to the vampires. Ty begins to flee from the corruptive gaze of his twins. He attempts to pull himself from the corridors of evil and return to the universe. His siblings create a blanket of darkness that covers their brother, suffocating all of Ty's senses with their evil. They focus on distracting and confusing Ty's mind, breaking his concentration and giving them an opportunity to strike at his exposed soul. Ty maintains his resolve as the fog of evil clouds his senses. He feels a blade of darkness slash at his soul before disappearing. Another one attacks, trying to bring him into submission.

"It's over, brother. You lost."

"No… not yet…"

Ty focuses all of his strength on one goal. He pushes through the cloud of darkness, barreling forward with all his energy. He forces back the darkness, keeping his mind centered on returning to the universe.

"I… am not… finished!"

Ty screams into the darkness, shattering his siblings' grip on his body. He rips himself free from the emptiness of his siblings' souls, returning to the dead world killed by his own power. He falls to the ground. His soul is withered. His strength is spent. He begins to return to his human body, the last of Gaia's strength fading from his form. The Twin Dracula rebuild their demonic body, standing over their brother as he attempts to stand. He wobbles on his feet before falling. His siblings catch him, holding him in a warm embrace. They seem to pity him. And he's angry. Angry that his enemies feel compassion for him. Angry for being of the same blood as the victorious devils.

"You lost… enough fighting."

They can sense his desire to keep going. To push forward with everything he's got. He pushes them away and wobbles. He breathes heavily, exhausted and sweating and bleeding from hundreds of wounds. But he still defies his brother and sister.

"You… you are not… going to win…"

Ty begins to fly away, leaving his siblings staring in awe of his resilience. And then they begin to follow him. They watch as he flies far and fast, focusing on his home. He only thinks of home, only of the place he wants to protect. His weakened twins follow him, focusing their thoughts on penetrating Ty's mind.

" _Home… home… home…"_

" _You've lost your mind."_

The Twin Dracula laughs at their brother's desperation. They mock his weakness, watching as he continues moving forward. His only thought is of his home; his precious world that he desires to save.

" _Home… I want… to go home…"_

The Twin Dracula approaches their weakened brother. The only thought in his mind they can see is his desire to return to the Earth. But he is flying deep into the abyss of the abandoned battleground. It is a place where the boundaries of existence have been broken, sucking in energy and banishing it into the void between universes. Ty continues passing through, focusing only on thoughts of home.

" _You aren't even going in the right direction, brother."_

Ty ignores them. He is only thinking of his world. And as he draws closer to the gaps in the universe, he begins to build speed. He flies faster and faster, blazing a path through the empty space. The Twin Dracula follows him, curious at his madness. But as they continue watching Ty, they realize that he still has the same expression. He is determined and grim. And he is flying straight into the void between dimensions.

" _Damn it, you fool!"_

" _I'm going home… the long way around."_

Ty disappears from reality. The Twin Dracula stops in front of the broken and cracked universe. And then they fly into the hole after him, desperate to save their brother from the abyss. They pass through oblivion, focusing on the thoughts of their sibling. They concentrate on finding him above everything else. And as the stars begin to reform and the twins reenter existence, they find their brother waiting for them, hovering above the Earth. And the Twin Dracula laughs. In their weakened state, they did not realize that their brother was playing them. That he was going into the void purposefully, using it to vanish and reappear near his home. The gateway to Gaia's realm allows her power to return to her servant. Every second he is near the portal gives him more strength.

" _You… clever girl…"_

" _Jurassic Park."_

" _Yes!… you really are our brother, aren't you?"_

" _It's time to end this."_

The Twin Dracula grins as Ty attacks with renewed vigor. He is relentless, knowing that his siblings are finally weak enough to be defeated. The Twin Dracula flees from their brother's wrath, but he easily catches up with them. He bashes away at the weakened twins. He rips apart their body and shreds through their soul. Clouds of blood and ash erupt from the Twin Dracula's body, bursting out of pores and wounds. And then the twins' body splits. Zelestra is flung from the imploding flesh, allowing her to keep a portion of her power. She glares at her vampiric other. He is once again sacrificing himself for her, even though he knows she would rather perish along with him.

" _Dipper, you idiot!"_

" _Always."_

Ty drags his brother down to the surface of the moon. The crust cracks with the force of the impact. Upon the surface, Ty stands above his brother's mangled body.

"I… Tyrone… you are… strong… stronger than… I thought…"

Thamiezel begins coughing out blood. It burns his throat. His body is rebelling against him. He has spent nearly all of his power. But he does not relent. He struggles to his feet, smiling psychotically at his brother.

"You've bested the body… but you'll never defeat my mind."

Thamiezel lunges forward, growling as he presses his head against his brother's. Ty's undefended mind is easily penetrated. Thamiezel forces himself into the depths of his brother's thoughts. His tainted will enters Ty's mindscape. The world is a bustling city filled with the sound of car horns and shouting. Gas leaks from broken pipes in the alleyways while cars, frozen in time, line the streets. Thamiezel floats through the mindscape. He enters one of the buildings, covered in thick vines that appear to protect the world within while suffocating the brickwork. Thamiezel presses forward into the mindscape. He breaks through his brother's weak defenses, entering the hall of memories. It is a hall of nightmares. Sirens blare from the doors in Ty's mind. Cursing and shouting echo from many of the memories. Thamiezel looks through them. He sees his brother's greatest fear. The woman who kidnapped him, the one who stole him from the hospital. His "mother" is vicious. She screams at the top of her lungs when she's drunk. She smacks and belittles him when she's sober. She destroys any sense of self-worth Ty feels. Thamiezel enters a specific memory. Ty is only ten. He barely understands the words his mother's boyfriend is screaming. The boyfriend carries the stench of alcohol on his breath. He slaps and punches Ty. He blames Ty for everything, for every failure, for every crushing moment of his sorrowful life. And he breaks the little boy's finger. Ty runs to his passed out mother. He hides near her, waiting for when she'll wake up and help him. But when she wakes, she doesn't help Ty. She doesn't banish her boyfriend from the home. She yells at _Ty_. She figures he did something to earn her lover's wrath. That Ty deserves exactly what has happened.

And Thamiezel, desperate for victory, begins to empower the memory. He gives new life to his brother's fears and regrets. He gives strength to the memory of Ty's mother and her abusive lover. He goads these memories out.

In the real world, only a few seconds have passed. But Ty begins to feel his buried memories resurface. He feels his terror brought back to the front of his mind. Every painful memory burns itself into the center of his conciousness. Every agonized thought returns in full; the feelings of solitude, the memories of hatred. Hatred for his mother. Hatred for her many lovers. Hatred for himself, believing that something is wrong with him. Something everyone can see and is repulsed by. Ty falls to the ground, curling up in a ball as the strength of his dark memories consumes him.

" _You are nothing!"_

" _Dumb little shit."_

" _Why? Why does everyone hate me?"_

" _You're fucking trash, you know that?"_

" _Why… there's something… wrong with me…"_

But in the depths of his mind, slowly falling to Thamiezel's corruption, he remembers his promise. The promise he made to help his friend, all those years ago.

" _Ty… we'll always be friends, right?"_

" _Yeah. We will."_

The promise becomes a vow to defend those who are defenseless. To defend the people who have no one else.

" _He's gone… Ty's gone…"_

" _I'm not… you can't see… but I'm not… Elliot, I'm right here… and it's time to leave this place…"_

Ty remembers when he saved his friend, goading him into finding a way out of his hellish life. Guiding him in dreams to a place away from pain and sorrow, giving him a life that Ty never had. After saving his best friend, Ty never passed on. He travelled through the forests, alone. The spirit did what he could. He guided animals away from harm. He breathed life into the creatures of the world. He gave them what he never had. Hope.

Within the depths of his mind, Ty's image appears. He meets with Thamiezel's visages of dread. Ty's mother appears to tower over the mindscape. And Ty begins to fight back against his inner devils.

" _You are nothing! You're dead! You died thousands of years ago and haven't done a damn thing since! That's how pointless you are!"_

His mother's voice is deafening, but Ty is stronger now than he ever was as a boy. He fights against the pain and soon his nightmares begin to fade and disintegrate. Thamiezel is left in awe, feeling the strength his brother carries and sensing the strength of will that he always struggled to maintain. Ty again becomes victorious. Thamiezel appears in the mindscape before his brother, floating above the ground. Ty lashes out, screaming in his thoughts at Thamiezel.

" _You think I haven't felt pain?! You think I haven't seen how cruel this world is?! That's why I'll never help you! Because all you've done is add to the bullshit! Now die!"_

" _I've died before. If you believe that you have seen my pain then come against me… tear down my mind and feel everything I've lost."_

Thamiezel pulls Ty's consciousness into the depths of his chaotic mind. Thamiezel's mindscape is an endless sea of blood. The sky is filled with storms of fire. Voices scream out in terror, begging for mercy. Ty feels his mind burn within the depths of Thamiezel's thoughts. He feels what his brother feels. Hatred. An endless wave of rage and hate, lashing out against the cosmos. Lashing out in pain like a brutalized, rabid dog that strikes blindly against any who approach. Ty presses onward. The hatred he feels is not simply his brother's. It is his own, but magnified a hundredfold.

" _You say you know what pain is, Tyrone?! You haven't even begun to know what I've felt! What I've lost!"_

" _I know what you've lost. And what you've done doesn't make it right!"_

Ty travels into the depths of Thamiezel's mind. The heat in Ty's mind grows more intense the deeper he travels. He's nearly overwhelmed by the chaos. But he presses forward, attempting to break down Thamiezel's last, desperate defense. Ty becomes lost in the storm of rage. He feels thousands of memories, not only his brother's. Memories of people dying at Thamiezel's hand. Memories of horror and sorrow unmatched. Ty suddenly realizes that these memories, these thoughts, are what his brother feels and remembers _every day_. A torrent of pain brought about by his own hand, sustained through desperation and wrath. Ty continues his slow march through the mindscape. He's drenched in a sea of red. But he finally breaks through the defenses of Thamiezel's mind. He rips apart the illusion of chaos and enters deeper into the mindscape.

The mindscape transforms into a small town. The sun is hot, almost to the point of boiling. The mindscape focuses on two children playing together. The young Dipper and Mabel are playing on the sidewalk. Dipper is spraying Mabel with the hose, revenge for her teasing him about his birthmark. Dipper charges after her, spraying water chaotically over the sidewalk. Mabel runs just out of reach of the hose and begins laughing, doing a little victory dance as Dipper desperately tries to splash her with water. She doesn't notice the car in the driveway sputter on. She doesn't see it begin to back up. Dipper runs faster than he's ever run before. He drags Mabel away from the car and falls to the ground, holding her as the oblivious driver moves out of the driveway and down the street. Ty feels the paranoid worry. The desperate desire to keep her safe. The memory shifts. Dipper is helping Mabel cool off with a towel. She's sick to her stomach, lurching and coughing weakly. Dipper, to avoid catching the powerful fever, is wearing gloves, earmuffs, a scarf, and goggles to protect his body. Ty watches Mabel's fever grow over several days. It reaches the breaking point late in the night. She begins to shake uncontrollably. Her skin has turned gray. And Ty feels terrified. He feels the terror that Dipper felt as Mabel nearly died. A feeling that came to rip at Dipper's mind and define many of his fears.

As the young twins move through their lives together, staying close in a new and terrifying world, Dipper tries to protect his sibling above all else. He forgoes friendships, simply focusing on protecting her as his love grows in strength. Over time the love becomes different. A feeling Dipper cannot place, but one that nags at the corners of his mind. He begins to obsess over his feelings. Soon his obsessive curiosity turns to focus on what he comes to call "mysteries."

One memory is clearer than the others. A Christmas tree is in the muddy brown living room. The twins' family is all sitting around the dining room table, waiting for the dessert to be brought to the table.

" _Kids! Cake!"_

Dipper and Mabel aren't there. They're up in their grandmother's room, attempting to discern if she is an alien. Dipper and Mabel fiddle through random old pictures and piles of clothes that carry the pungent aroma of a senior citizen. Dipper finds a small UFO keychain. He runs down the stairs with Mabel.

" _Aha! You are an alien!"_

Instead of their grandmother revealing her true form, she simply begins to cry. Dipper and Mabel back away, wondering just what they've done. Their father scowls at them.

" _Damn… dang it, go sit on the couch. I'll talk to you later."_

" _Cake?"_

" _No cake, Mabel."_

Mabel frowns at Dipper and punches him in the chest. The twins head for the couch while their grandmother attempts to steady her emotions. Dipper looks down, annoyed and ashamed by his own rashness. The twins' parents approach them, towering over their children. Dipper shrivels up in terror of their wrath. The small boy watches as his grandmother walks over. She sighs as she wipes the tears from her eyes before handing the keychain back to Dipper.

" _I'm… I'm sorry I called you an alien…"_

" _It's… it's alright, sweetie. That… that keychain was your grandfather's… it's… one of the last things I have to remember him by."_

" _I… I'm sorry. I'm dumb."_

" _You're not dumb… you just have an overactive imagination."_

Dipper hands the keychain back to his grandmother. Later that night, after the party dies down and the twins' parents have become happily drunk, the twins' grandmother approaches the twins with two slices of cake. She zips her lips and grins mischievously as she hands them the cake, knowingly disobeying their parents. Mabel greedily digs in, lifting the cake up with her hands and chomping out large chunks. Dipper and his grandmother laugh at Mabel's deranged sugar craze. And then she hands the keychain to Dipper.

" _I want… I want you to have it. Take good care of it."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. I want you to keep looking. Keep looking for the mysteries on the planet. Keep looking for the secrets that no one has yet discovered."_

" _Thank you."_

The memory changes again, jumping through the years. Dipper, keeping his vow to discover the planet's secrets, searches through a journal. A golden reflection of a six-fingered hand lies on the journal. Dipper smiles towards his sister, watching her jump on the bed like a mad monkey.

" _Mabel, could you get the light?"_

" _I'm on it."_

She shoots the lamp with a grappling hook. Mabel and Dipper laugh together, and Ty laughs with them. Ty begins to feel for his sister. He feels the love Thamiezel feels, even in his darkest moments when it seems he's lost himself in the darkness. And then Ty begins to feel fear. He feels the same fear that his brother knew in his last moments as a human.

The twins stand together as a giant pyramid towers over the small town of Gravity Falls. The triumphant laughter of Bill Cipher echoes down from the sky. The twins begin reciting the ancient spell, prophesized to be the key to Bill Cipher's demise. The spell written down in the journals is used to take command of the malfunctioning alien portal beneath the town. The powerful machine reverses the flow of energy, siphoning away Bill Cipher's power. He groans and screams in anger. He fires a bolt of energy towards the twins, a last desperate attempt to harm them and break the powerful spell. Mabel attempts to push Dipper out of the way, but he forces her back. The bolt of power pierces through his left cornea. Dipper's body falls lifelessly as Bill Cipher is destroyed. Mabel looks over her brother's body. She attempts to bring him back to life, poking and prodding. She shakes and yells at him as tears build in her eyes. She falls atop his chest, weeping as his specter hovers above. He could not pass on. Bill Cipher's last bolt of power changed Dipper into something else. A demon of the mind, a creature that cannot sleep, cannot feel the sensation of flesh, cannot embrace another even in its loneliest moments.

Thamiezel's thoughts continue to unravel as Ty presses forward. Thamiezel shows how he used his ties to the government and the occult to spread his power. His presence begins to slowly spread throughout the world, whispered of in the same vein as the lesser demons of Inferno. He trades his services for knowledge and power, desperate to find a way to return to his human form. But no such knowledge is given to the dream devil. He watches Mabel grow old with her husband and their children.

Ty watches as the young dream devil hovers before Mabel. She's hooked up to machines monitoring her heart. Her mind is faded and weak. Her eyes are nearly blind. Her skin is old and frail. Tyrone sees Thamiezel at his weakest, lonely and broken and pleading for his sister to stay. Ty feels the weakness that defined his brother's path. The weakness that transformed a terrified boy into an insane monster. Ty is nearly overwhelmed by the waves of sorrow. Thamiezel's memories become hectic and shattered. The mindscape feels heavy and thick, like a weight pushing down on the soul. It is no longer hatred Ty feels, but sadness. Ty feels the emptiness and despair grow. He watches Thamiezel look over his sister's children, playing and looking after them and their kids. But again, he finds himself watching them both die. This time, Thamiezel stays by their side. He watches them until the very end. And then he sees their spirits vanish. Thamiezel wanders away, no longer caring for his humanity. He ignores the pain in his heart as he flies far away from his family. He flees deep within the forests of Oregon, hiding from his past. His form eventually changes into the familiar shape of the demon king. His eyes are yellow with black slits and his teeth are sharpened fangs. And for many years, he dwells within his own mind, trapped in the forests. All is silent for many years as Thamiezel wanders aimlessly, forever cursed to remain aware of his loss, a pain Ty knows all too well.

Ty comes upon another memory, one that has embedded itself in Thamiezel's mind. The young dream demon is watching a deer calf crying out. The creature has been separated from its mother. There is a rustling in the woods and the calf goes silent. A large brown bear walks into the clearing, approaching the deer calf. The young creature tries to run. The bear grabs it and rips off part of its skin. The deer limps away as its muscles are exposed to the air. It screams and moans for its mother before the bear approaches again, silencing the screams by crushing the calf's neck with its jaws. Ty watches as two bear cubs move into view. The family feasts on the dead child.

The young Thamiezel begins to laugh.

" _Ha! That's fucking funny! It's all a joke! Ha!"_

The laughter grows in strength until its deafening. With no need to rest, Thamiezel laughs for days. He understands the cruelty of a universe where life devours life. And, rather than fight back, he embraces it. He gives himself to the cruelty and monstrous evil, finding it soothing.

And now, after years of solitude, Thamiezel reemerges from the depths of the forests of Oregon, changed. He accepts more summons from cultists and the government than before. He gleefully accepts animals as sacrifices. And then he begins to allow human sacrifice. He uses their energy to fuel his growing power over the mind, or he simply possesses the bodies, enjoying the sensation of the human nervous system after years of solitude. At first he desires to find a way to destroy himself. A way to allow his demonic essence to die and free his soul. But his thoughts turn to darker paths.

Ty passes through the memories as the dream world becomes dark and red. What's left of Thamiezel's sanity erodes utterly. The demon possesses people and runs in front of buses for his own amusement. He is summoned to kill and destroy by mad, angry, and spiteful humans. The demon falls willingly into his role. The government, forever trying to maintain control over its own people, has begun to bind him and use him as their tool. He hunts supernatural and mundane threats with his puppet body. The memories blur together as Thamiezel's mind distorts and cracks open, revealing the blood and butchered bodies of his victims as they grow in number. Ty watches the cacophony of Thamiezel's thoughts. Screams and tremors shake the dream world as memories of Thamiezel slaughtering the living creatures of his planet echo all around. And now Ty understands how the despair transformed into hatred. How the hate became insanity. How the insanity made Thamiezel the supreme vampire.

Ty is left in the dark corners of Thamiezel's mind. He is dealt the same suffering that Thamiezel felt through all his years. Within the epicenter of Thamiezel's flurry of thoughts, a terrified boy huddles away. A tiny shred of innocence, all that remains of Dipper, cries within the darkness. Ty approaches the small child. His footsteps echo loudly in the dark. He sits down next to the essence of light and beauty.

" _You… what are you?"_

" _I'm your brother… Tyrone… and… I have… I have to stop you…"_

Ty, in the depths of Thamiezel's mindscape, rebuilds his ocarina. He knows it isn't real, but it helps him focus on what he must do. He gives strength to the pieces of Thamiezel that have been hidden in shadow. The pieces that the dark king never wishes to release again. Thamiezel's mindscape begins to shatter. The world shakes and tremors, feeling as if the universe is falling apart. Ty gives strength to the regret, the sadness, the humanity. Thamiezel begins to fall apart. His mind erupts as his shattered memories and thoughts are torn out. His body spews out all the meat, blood, and cartilage he's consumed. He begins to remember how he felt as a human. Terrified and alone. Broken and without love. And in the real world, he begins to cry.

"Stop! Stop it!"

The desperate monster opens the door into his darkest secret. The door to the second great war of creation, the battle that shattered his mind. Ty maintains his focus, not allowing the maddening thoughts to enter his own mind. He prevents his weakened brother from breaking through.

"STOP!"

Ty continues his attack. A spark ignites in Thamiezel's flesh. His body explodes across the barren moon. Every conquered mind, every speck of another creature, is released. The moon is flooded in blood and clouds of poison. The power of the vampire, gathered over thousands of years without rest, is destroyed.


	10. Aftermath

Ty stands triumphant over Thamiezel. The seas of blood and storms of broken minds thunder across the flooded moon. Thamiezel cowers as he is flooded with the pain of countless atrocities, fully feeling the weight of his sin in his human soul as if it were fresh in his mind. He's a child, broken and terrified, curling up against a boulder. He stumbles away from the rock. He looks down at the sea of red and scoops the blood into his hands. He tries to swallow it, desperate to regain his power and subdue his humanity. But the blood is poisonous. Thamiezel gags and lurches as the acidic blood falls out of his mouth. He dives into the blood, trying to lick it up. But Ty's magic burns his skin, causing Thamiezel to move away. The vampire shivers on the cold ground as Ty moves closer.

"I… Ty… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Ty pulls his brother up. The brothers meet each other's gaze, both crying silently as the moon boils in oceans of blood. The weakened vampire king is soaked in the blood of the fallen, his once black coat dripping crimson droplets on the ground. Ty readies a fist, prepared to finish his brother off by piercing Thamiezel's heart.

"Ty… I was…"

Ty hesitates. He recognizes the same sorrow that harmed his own soul for so long. Before he can react, Zelestra dives in, slamming into the warrior of Gaia. She gouges her nails into Ty's skin, ignoring the searing pain in her own faltering flesh. She bashes her brother to the ground amidst the chaos and tumbling mountains.

"You! will never! hurt him! again!"

Ty dodges another fist and punches his hand into Zelestra's stomach, causing her to vomit out black smoke. The toxic cloud enters Ty's body, violating his senses. He expels the vapor and stands against the queen. But Thamiezel rests his head on Zelestra's shoulders, breathing heavily while watching their brother.

"I… we… we've lost… sister."

Zelestra goes silent, weeping as she falls to her knees. Thamiezel stumbles to the ground. He looks up at his brother. And he smiles, almost happy to have lost at Ty's hand. Then the vampire stands. He struggles to breathe while weakly limping over to Ty. His lips tremble as he marches forward.

"If… you destroy me fully… I will lose much of my memory… and cease to be Thamiezel… I'm ready, brother."

"Dipper, no!" Zelestra shouts.

"Sister… we will always be one… but… we cannot… defend our world… we cannot… do this, any longer… we will lose…"

Thamiezel inches closer and falls onto his brother's shoulder. For the first time, the vampire can feel his brother without pain. With the dark powers freed from his soul, Thamiezel can feel his brother's skin. He savors the sensation, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him in.

"Ty… you are… perfect…"

Ty clenches his fist. He readies his power to pierce the heart of the greatest Dracula. To end the threat to the cosmos posed by Thamiezel and Zelestra.

"I… I can't…"

Ty's anger fades. He pushes his brother away, looking into the eyes of the insane vampire. He sees the truth of his brother's evil. The truth of the game he played and lost. The brothers fall to the ground, broken and exhausted.

"I… I can't."

"Soft… like me…"

Thamiezel closes his eyes, the last of his strength gone. Ty and Zelestra look at their brother. They begin to realize that the moon, broken by the last battle, has begun to explode. Ty and Zelestra use their remaining power to prevent the moon from exploding and destroying the Earth. Then Zelestra carries Thamiezel back to their home. She sets the broken king on his bed. Ty is with her. He looks away in shame. He clenches his fists before releasing his anger and sorrow in long, deep breaths. He sobs weakly, knowing that he couldn't finish off his brother. Knowing that he pitied Thamiezel.

"I… why… couldn't I destroy him… why couldn't I stop you?"

"You did, brother." Zelestra replies.

"What?"

"You… you saved your world… you stopped our war… you did what you thought was right. So did we. And we lost."

Ty finds a chair away from the throne. Wendy approaches Thamiezel, looking over the damage to her companion. His powers are reduced to the point when he first became a vampire. She looks up at Ty and growls, desiring vengeance for his attack. But she sees the pain in his eyes. The eyes of a man who's seen too much.

"Wendy … I'm sorry…" he whispers pitifully, sounding more like a whimpering dog than the iron-willed man.

Wendy ignores Ty in favor of watching over Thamiezel and Zelestra, both broken and weak. Days pass as Ty and Zelestra help rebuild the galaxy. The vampire takes in the wandering souls and fragments of energy she finds, attempting to regenerate her own lost power. Ty helps repair the damage to the cosmos inflicted by Xexanoth and Thamiezel's empires. He focuses on restoring dead planets and saving the surviving souls from the insanity inflicted upon them. They try to reduce the gaps in existence created by the two universes pressed against each other. And all the while, Thamiezel remains in his slumber. He hasn't stirred since his defeat. Wendy and Pacifica wait in the throne room, watching the vampire as he mumbles in his sleep. Wendy looks up at Pacifica, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"So… Paz… you really think… that they wouldn't save us?"

"I… that's not… they did save us… and I love them… and I love you… but… they can't save everyone. Not if the war spreads. It'll just make… everyone will end up like us…"

"They… I don't… I _can't_ believe that… because… then it means… it means we've lost."

"We've already lost… we lost the second we tried to start the war… if it happens, we'll save who we can… but we can't be the ones to start it… we can't… it isn't right."

"I… 'if it happens?'... it's going to happen…the Great War _is_ coming."

Wendy's voice rises slightly, revealing her anger at Pacifica. But she quickly buries it, not wanting to fight after being together for so long.

"It won't." Ty mutters. Wendy and Pacifica turn to see him. He frowns solemnly. What's left of his happiness is gone, leaving a bitter man.

"We'll have to stop it… never let it happen."

"Ty… it's going to… because they won't stop. Heaven and Hell won't stop until one or the other is dead."

"Then I'll be there to help… but if I can prevent it, then I will."

Ty looks down at his brother. He looks at the pale skin of the vampire. He watches as Thamiezel's blood glows in his veins. And he looks at Thamiezel's face. He smiles in his sleep, the only time he's smiled without baring his fangs. He seems happy.

"Why didn't you destroy him?" Pacifica asks. Ty looks over to her.

"He… when I was… on Earth… and wanted to die… I realized that not everyone has… someone to look out for them… I realize that, if I had known about him… if I was there to help when he needed me… I could have saved him… from this… and… I understand… I know what happened… and I pity him. He's… not as strong as he thinks he is. And I should have been there to help him… if I had known who he was, where he stayed. I… I should have…"

Ty begins to cry. He presses his back against the wall, sliding down and holding himself weakly. Wendy walks over and sits next to him. She doesn't speak, nor does he. They simply wait for when Thamiezel will wake up. The people of the planet begin to celebrate with the knowledge of victory spreading. They are relieved with the knowledge that Xexanoth, once thought to be the most dangerous creature in the universe, was defeated. Pacifica joins the celebrations, not wishing to confront her vampiric companions. Zelestra, Wendy, and Ty wait around the throne for weeks. Ty and Zelestra sit down near each other, both silent as they wait. Ty reads through an old Duck-tective comic book as Zelestra plays on her Gameboy. She looks up at Ty, wondering what he's thinking at the moment. He looks up at her before turning his gaze back down.

"… We haven't told our parents about you, Ty… but we can…"

"…They don't need to know about me." he whispers.

"You… really gave us a good beating there."

"… How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Act… like nothing's happened… like everything's the same as it was before."

"Just… try to ignore the present… and remember the past. Remember what's important."

Ty doesn't continue the conversation. He remains silent as they sit and wait. Then they hear a cold, deep breath. Thamiezel begins muttering. He drools slightly before opening his eyes. His two siblings are immediately at his side. Zelestra begins smiling as crimson tears pour down her face.

"I… I had… the most wonderful dream… you were there, sister… and you, Wendy… and… oh… that's right… we have a brother… heh…"

Zelestra leaps onto her brother, elbowing him in the stomach and forcing the air from his lungs. Thamiezel wheezes before giggling slightly. Ty, upon seeing his brother has recovered, walks over to the balcony.

"Where… where are you going, brother?" asks Thamiezel.

"Just… going to stay on Earth… for a while…"

"Ty…" Wendy mutters. He looks back at her. And he smiles slightly before turning around. The brother of the vampires leaves their world, returning to his own planet.

"He's… he's a terrible liar." Thamiezel mutters.

"What?" replies Wendy.

"He's… he doesn't want to stay here… he's leaving… back to Gaia's realm."

"He… he's leaving."

Zelestra, Wendy, and Thamiezel look up as Ty leaves their planet, returning to his home. Thamiezel lifts himself out of the bed. He stumbles and falls before standing again.

"Funny. Forgot what it was like to have gravity affect me." Thamiezel says with a grin. Zelestra and Wendy help him over to the balcony, looking down at their world.

"I… I cannot see beyond the shields anymore." Thamiezel says.

"You… how much power did you lose?" Wendy asks.

"All of it… every last shred of insignificant flesh, I have lost… and… I do not believe I will attempt to rebuild our empire."

"Why?"

"Tyrone Pines… he is… foolish… but he is right… we must try and conquer… Paradise and Inferno… through other means."

"You said that wasn't possible."

"It wasn't… with Lucifer gone… but now, he has four of the keys to his prison… a far greater chance of taking back Inferno than we had before… yes."

The planet shakes slightly with the disappearance of the Earth and its moon.

"What was that?"

"Tyrone has taken the Earth within Gaia's realm… he's gone."

Thamiezel brings Wendy closer, desperate to feel her warmth. She's watching the sky, looking past the clouds at the space where the Earth once lived. Zelestra moves closer, huddling with her companions.

"It was… it was too much for him." Thamiezel says.

"I should… I should never have told him." Wendy responds.

"Maybe… maybe."

"I… I actually loved the weirdo…"

"Same… I had hoped… he would join us… but he is not of our world. Not of the shadow…"

Wendy turns away from the balcony.

"Its… I hope he comes back someday… I hope I see him again."

"We will. As certain as our love is eternal." Zelestra replies.

"You… you really think you two will last forever?"

"If the Star Weavers' creator and her BFF are eternally one, then my brother and I likely are… that is why we became so powerful. Why you and Pacifica have become so powerful. We are one… and I hope Tyrone will eventually become one with us also."

"Thank you… I don't say it enough. Thank you. I love you."

"Forever, my queen Taurgarus."

Thamiezel, Zelestra, and Wendy leave the tower. They join with Pacifica in the streets. Thamiezel meets his sister's eyes and smiles. She smiles in turn as Pacifica ogles the pair of them. Thamiezel and Zelestra restore their shared link, smiling as they bring Wendy and Pacifica closer.

"Wendy and Pacifica, we are honored to have you with us on this journey."

"I'm glad to be here." Wendy replies.

"And… I am too." Pacifica adds.

Thamiezel looks into his sister's eyes. They both know what the other is thinking. They look down, saddened as they extend their influence across the stars. Crimson energy extends throughout the twins' empire, spreading out like a web to touch all of their remaining worlds. With Nyarlathotep gone, bored with the aftermath of the battle, Dracul is free to extend his power into the universe and open a gateway to his realm. Thamiezel and Zelestra call upon their master.

"What… what are you doing, Dip?" Wendy asks.

"We… can no longer protect you. We cannot protect these worlds… but there is one who can… it is time to return to the shadows, my love."

The twins' power draws forth all souls. Every spirit and consciousness is painlessly pulled into the center of the twins, restoring Thamiezel's power. Bill Cipher, the twins' parents, Alice Pines, Stanley, Stanford. All are brought into the chasm of Dracul's world. The twins' empire is gone, passed into the darkness beyond. Wendy and Pacifica float above the gateway into the realm beyond.

"You're coming with, right?" Pacifica says with trembling lips. The twins smile sadly, looking down at the gateway.

"We have to fight, still. We will never stop fighting… but now, we may yet be able to save this universe, rather than destroy it… but it means that, for now, we cannot be together."

"Dip, you can't!" Wendy shouts. Her protests fall on deaf ears. Pacifica and Wendy fall down through the portal to the realm of Dracul. The seemingly infinite number of spirits fly around, endlessly watched by their master's gaze. Crimson shades of the twins appear in the dark world, smiling at their loved ones.

"Dipper, where are you going?" Wendy whimpers.

"We must serve our Dragon. With the keys of Cocytus, we might be able to save this universe from its own destruction… and we will not always be able to enter this world. Don't worry. We'll visit on weekends."

Thamiezel giggles slightly as he looks over to his grandfather and great uncle. Stanley and Stanford hover over, now returned to their spirit forms.

"So, this is what vampire headquarters looks like." Stanley says.

"Yes. We'll give it a makeover when we come back."

Stanley laughs as his spirit fades into the great cloud of souls that hover overhead. Zelestra pulls two of the spirits out of the mass of souls. Her children, Stan and Bella, sit before her. She smiles sadly as she takes them closer, giving them their physical bodies for only a moment, allowing them to embrace.

"Mom? What's happening?"

"We're leaving. We'll have to go soon… but you'll be safe here. All of you."

"You… why can't you stay?"

"Because we have to. We have to prevent any more ruin."

"I… don't get killed."

Thamiezel and Zelestra laugh despite their sadness. Another spirit hovers over. Zelestra's husband from millennia ago looks upon his wife. She smiles at him as she chokes back a sob.

"I… still hate me, Greg?" Zelestra asks. The spirit hovers in place, not knowing how to respond to the one he once loved.

"I… don't hate you… but… I can't stay with you."

"I still hoped… look after our kids. Make sure they don't come trying to rescue me."

"I… I will."

Greg leaves into the great beyond with his and Zelestra's children. The eye of Dracul turns upon the twins. The powerful god that desires to destroy Heaven and Hell looks on with irritation and distrust at his servants.

"You believe that pawn of Gaia knows what must be done? You would favor that insignificant creature over me?"

Dracul's voice rises in anger. His rage pulses like a heartbeat across his realm of blood. The twins bow before their king as Thamiezel speaks.

"No… I have always served you, my master, but if the war can be halted, if we can conquer them without the battle ever having to be fought, then we _must_ guide the universe towards that path."

"… You've changed."

"… I have… because I remembered the truth of what I've lost… and I realize that even if the war is inevitable, we must not be the ones to bring about its beginning."

The dark god is silent, contemplating his servant's words, forever distrustful of those who would attempt to subvert his power. The old god allows his servants' minds to leave his realm, giving one final warning as they vanish.

"If you disappoint me, your companions will suffer my anger."

Thamiezel ignores his master's threats as he vanishes. The twins are left in the empty space that was once their galaxy. With all their servants, worlds, and stars devoured, the twins have nearly returned to their full power, now left alone in a dark world as the gateway to the realm of Dracul closes.

"Now… now we are alone again."

"We're never alone, brother… and you never will be again."

Thamiezel smiles as he brings Zelestra into a hug. The twins create a gateway to the first circle of Hell. Within the realm of Inferno, the twins become invisible, hiding their enormous power. Thamiezel and Zelestra return to the shadows, prepared to honor their brother's victory by ensuring the final war does not come to pass.

" _Are you ready, brother?"_

" _Yes. So long as I have you at my side, we are unstoppable."_

" _Together, Dipper."_

" _Forever."_


End file.
